La fuerza del mar
by Gakarosi
Summary: El mar los hizo conocerse, el mar los vio separarse por primera vez, el mar presenció uno de los más grandes amores de la historia. ¿Será el único que tenga el poder de reunirlos otra vez?
1. Prólogo

LA FUERZA DEL MAR

**Prólogo**

Las calles de Nueva York, se vaciaban lentamente, mientras la nieve caía con el bullicio característico de la ciudad. Los autos iban y venían, las personas igual; pero una en especial, no tiene un rumbo definido.

Después de su jornada en el teatro, el talentoso y prometedor, Terruce Grandchester, camina taciturno entre la multitud. Los demás transeúntes se cubrían presurosos entre sus abrigos, para evitar la gélida brisa que se colaba en el ambiente. A Terry no se le hacía diferente esa época del año, pues ya era algo habitual vestirse abrigadoramente, para evitar a las admiradoras indeseadas. Pero el frío que llevaba en su alma era más crudo que el tempestuoso invierno de Nueva York.

Las luces de las calles acababan de encenderse, y eso ocurrió treinta minutos más pronto de lo normal. Con ello, quedaba claro que el invierno se colaba en la ciudad, alterando el clima y controlando la luz del ambiente.

"_Otro invierno. Otro cruel y frío invierno. Cada uno más cruel que el anterior…y el primero que marcó mi vida, fue el que se presentó aquella noche…cuando te vi partir…"_

Una larga brisa le dio en el rostro, y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco para cubrirse. Dio un vistazo más a los dos caminos que tenía en frente.

Uno, lo llevaba a una taberna cercana, donde había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en los últimos dos años. El otro, lo llevaba a su departamento, que ahora le resultaba una cárcel, un lugar de confinamiento donde se hundía en una gran soledad. Suspiró hondamente antes de escoger la ruta que tomaría.

Había escogido regresar a casa. Era viernes por la tarde, pero algo le hizo recapacitar y tomar el camino que ahora seguían sus pasos. La parte cuerda de su razón, le recordó el compromiso que había adquirido, y que mañana puntual tendría que estar en la casa de las Marlowe. Sin embargo, no había desistido de recurrir a esa costumbre de embriagarse, pues guardaba consigo en su casa, varias botellas de licor.

_"Allá, nadie me dirá cuando debo parar, cuando debo dejar de beber. Podré embriagarme hasta olvidar_…_o al menos, podré evitar ese recuerdo tuyo…al menos por un rato, podré hacer a un lado mi desdicha, mi desventura, y este maldito deber que me ata a una vida de desgracias e infelicidades…"_

Estando ya frente al edificio, subió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera que lo llevó a la puerta de su departamento. Entró y observó su alrededor: el mismo lugar de siempre, frío y solitario. Se despojó del abrigo y buscó en su estante personal, una de sus botellas extra.

La descorchó sin prisa, y tomando una bocanada se sentó en el gran sillón que destacaba en la sala. Viendo a la nada, se maldecía mentalmente por llevar una vida tan miserable.

"_Terrence Grandchester…el gran actor de Broadway, con un futuro prometedor, lleno de juventud…hijo de un noble duque, y una gran actriz…con una herencia suntuosa y un título en legado…comprometido infelizmente con una mujer que muchos quisieran tener…admirado por centenares de damas que le ofrecen sus favores por estar a su lado simplemente un rato… ¿cuántos hombres no quisieran estar en tu lugar?..._

_Es una lástima, porque yo me convertiría en el más bajo de los mendigos con tal de no llevar esta vida…lujos, fama, dinero, legado, ¿de qué me sirve todo eso cuando no tengo felicidad?, ¿de qué me sirve si no tengo amor?...amor…esa palabra se me fue de las manos, de los labios, de mi vida, hace tanto tiempo…se fue, y se fue para no volver, se fue…con una chica de ojos verdes, con una rubia con rizos dorados como el sol, con una pecosa que tenía la inocencia de una niña, pero el cuerpo de una mujer…"_

Sus recuerdos volvían, por ello se aventuró a beber otro trago de esa botella que ya pronto se vaciaría.

"_Candy…tarzán pecosa…mona pecas…como quiera que te llamaras, igual eras mi Candy…mi pecosa…mi pequeña pecosa…_

_¿Por qué, Candy? ¿Por qué decidiste por mí? ¿Por qué yo te dejé decidir por todos? Debí enfrentarte como antes, demostrarte lo que sentía, lo que siento por ti…"_

El alcohol no le estaba ayudando, pues su mente seguía lúcida y cuerda. ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar su recuerdo? La segunda botella iba a la mitad, pero Terry no tenía planes de detenerse.

"_Es inútil que haga esto…aunque beba hasta perder el conocimiento, igual sigues en mi mente…tu recuerdo me persigue, me atormenta, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos. Candy…no puedo olvidarte…no puedo olvidar lo que siento por ti. Pensé que olvidaría, que podría dejar atrás este amor, así como tú lo hiciste, pero no…no he podido, y contrario a mi pensar, sólo se ha acrecentado…cada día que pasa te amo más…al grado de parecerme, más allá de lo enfermizo, una locura, pues si te amara más de lo que te amo ahora, me volvería loco_…_loco por ti, por ti, mi amor…"_

Terry apresuró el líquido de la botella y así acabó por derrumbarse sobre el diván. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, pero ni en ese estado pudo olvidar su rostro.

"_Todavía te recuerdo, como si estuvieras frente a mí. Tu aroma a rosas…tus ojos tan verdosos…tu naricita respingada…tus pecas, tus lindas pecas…tus sonrosadas mejillas…y tus labios…tus rojos labios, esos que me provocaron delirios cuando pude probar la miel de tu boca…_

_La belleza de esas mujeres en nada se compara con la hermosura que tiene tu ser…tu cuerpo…apenas y puedo mantenerme impávido cada vez que tu figura semidesnuda en el festival de mayo viene a mi memoria…ése uniforme si que era bueno para ocultar tus encantos… _

_Candy…extraño tu voz…quisiera tocar tus manos…si tan solo pudiera besar tus labios, una vez más…"_

La imagen de Candy sonriendo, trepada al árbol de la segunda colina de pony, mirándole con ternura y cariño, fue lo último que vio el joven actor esa noche, pues el sueño, le dio al menos el consuelo que en esos momentos necesitaba: la visión de si mismo junto a la rubia, ajenos los dos a cualquier amarga realidad.

& & &

Otro año transcurría, y las cosas seguían iguales para ella. La misma casa, las mismas personas, y el tiempo pasaba lentamente, como si quisiera prolongar su sufrimiento.

Después de aquella reunión en la colina de Pony, Candy siguió con su vida, tratando de hacer que cada día contara en ella. Pero algo en su pasado, le hace imposible ser feliz y continuar en paz con su alma.

Delante de todos, era la misma Candy. Feliz, alegre, fuerte, consolante, todo lo que ella fingía ser, pues estando sola, se dejaba hundir por los recuerdos de su desdichada realidad.

Se había prometido continuar su vida, y ciertamente, de alguna manera, sobrellevaba la pesada carga que llenaba su corazón.

Apoyándose en el respaldar de su cama, leyendo un libro al que ponía poca a tención, se dejó arrastrar por los pensamientos que consumían su alma.

"_Dos años…dos largos años han pasado. Éste es el segundo invierno que me recuerda al peor de todos. Aquella noche…la noche de nuestra separación…"_

Dos lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, pero ella se encargó de limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Le dolía profundamente recordar aquello, pero más le dolía guardarlo dentro de sí, sin poder confesarse a si misma al menos, la realidad de sus sentimientos.

"_Terry… ¿por qué fui tan débil?... ¿Por qué me rendí tan fácilmente, sin luchar?..._

_Es obvio ahora para mí, tus intenciones al hacerme ir a Nueva York…querías hablar conmigo, querías que juntos halláramos una solución, que pudiéramos seguir juntos a pesar de las dificultades…pero no, yo dañé todos tus planes, no te permití actuar y te relegué a un segundo plano, donde ya no tenías opinión ni decisión._

_En estos momentos debes estar con ella, haciéndola feliz…tal y como lo prometiste, Terry…dudo mucho que no puedas hacer feliz a una mujer, porque sólo con verte yo era feliz en Escocia, en Inglaterra…ahora todo me es tan claro, siempre fuiste tú. Tú alegrabas mis días, le ponías color a mi vida, y me dabas ánimos para seguir adelante. Me ayudaste tanto en Escocia, y nunca pude agradecerte por ello…al menos, me queda el consuelo de haberte ayudado también."_

Más y más tristes recuerdos venían a su mente. Candy tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para reprimir el llanto que trataba de salir de su garganta. Apretó con fuerza los ojos, pero aún así, no puedo contener las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro. Cada lágrima dolía más que la anterior, pero no quería detenerse; al contrario, quería llorar, quería dejar salir ese sentimiento tan doloroso que llevaba consigo desde aquellos dos largos años.

_"Terry…mi amor…me duele tanto esta realidad, donde no estas a mi lado. Quiero saber de ti, Terry…si eres feliz, si te sientes completo, si pudiste olvidarme junto a ella…pero no me atrevo a seguirte los pasos, y sólo sé que te has consagrado como un gran actor…lo sé por la Srita. Pony, pues ella si está al tanto de tu carrera. _

_Las veces que he ido a Lakewood, y me he encontrado a Elisa, ella me ha insinuado tus amoríos con otras mujeres. ¿Es cierto eso, Terry? ¿Buscas a otras mujeres por diversión? ¿Son ciertas tus aventuras amorosas con ellas? Quiero pensar que no…quiero imaginar que eres un hombre abnegado, dedicado a tu carrera y a tu esposa…aunque me duele saber que estás con ella, me duele todavía más el pensar que puedes buscar a otras, Terry…_

_"Quisiera verte...al menos una última vez...quisiera escuchar tu voz llamándome, diciéndome pecosa, incitándome a discutir contigo…_

_Terry…si mi sueño se hiciera realidad, juro ante Dios, que sólo te diría una cosa…Te amo Terruce Grandchester…Te amo y te confesaría mi amor de mil y un formas…lo haría antes Dios, ante el cielo y a las estrellas. Esta vez, no me dejaría ganar por el temor, por los miedos infundados, y tampoco me dejaría engañar por tu carácter huraño, ése que usabas para confundirme, porque ahora lo sé…lo hacías para esconder lo que estabas sintiendo, sin saber que yo te habría consentido mucho más que un beso…_

_Mi amor, ya nada puedo hacer...estoy condenada a vivir una vida sin ti, a despertar cada día sola, sabiéndote en brazos de otra, con la duda de saber si le correspondes con el corazón…_

_Esta noche, soñaré contigo…y al menos en mis sueños, serás mío…me entregaré a ti, Terry, tantas veces como tú me lo pidas…al menos allí, en mis delirios y visiones, podré demostrarte todo el amor que siempre voy a guardar para ti…"_

El tibio cansancio de una tarde agitada, la hizo recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada. No descansó de sus pensamientos, pues, por el contrario, se dejó llevar por una linda fantasía, donde su eterno amado, le sonreía cálidamente, y la abrazaba sin que ninguno de los dos, se detuviera a pensar en el mañana. Candy cayó rendida esa noche, y sólo el cielo y las estrellas, fueron testigos de su promesa.

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola a todas y todos! Como lo prometí, ya estoy de vuelta. Hace poco publiqué una nueva mini historia, y al parecer fue bien aceptada (Nadie me corrió, ¡yupi! Jajaja). Es por ello que quise regresar para traerles este otro fic.

Lo sé, es un poco común y triste, pero necesitaba la base de la historia donde la dejamos (con Myzuki), para crear la poco ortodoxa locura que quiero plasmar, jijiji. Ustedes me dicen si les gusta o no con un review, ¿vale?

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

Candy decide dejar atrás la soledad y el pasado que tanto la agobia usando una solución drástica. Terry empieza a sufrir las consecuencias del camino que se resigno a tomar.

Nos leemos en una semana. ¡Bye!

_Karlina_


	2. Descubrimientos del corazón

**Descubrimientos del corazón**

Una fresca brisa mecía las ramas desnudas de los árboles. La desaparición de la nieve hacia cada día más evidente la pronta llegada de la primavera.

Los niños del hogar de Pony jugaban y ayudaban a la Hna. María en sus labores, mientras "la jefa" de los infantes hablaba con la Srita. Pony en su oficina.

-¿Qué dices, Candy?

-Lo que oye, Srita. Pony. He decidido seguir mi camino-le hablaba la rubia con seguridad.

-Pero Candy, ¿es necesario que te marches tan lejos? Podrías volver a Chicago, o quedarte para ayudar a doctor Lenard.

-Lo sé. Pero mi deseo es continuar mi camino, y no podré hacerlo si me quedo aquí.

-Candy…

-Por favor, Srita. Pony. Trate de comprenderme un poco.-la rubia se volvió a la ventana para mirar a los pequeños- Sé que nadie me permitirá enrolarme en la guerra, ni yo misma podría, porque así murió Stear…

-En eso tienes razón. Todos te ataríamos al padre árbol si se te ocurriera semejante locura-comentó la anciana con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé…pero estando en la guerra, podría ayudar a muchas personas. Es por eso que quiero irme a Europa. Las enfermeras deben estar en los hospitales de allá, es donde más daño ha causado la guerra.

-Lo sé, Candy. Es sólo que, me preocupa que te marches tan lejos-la Srita. Pony se situó junto a ella.

-Pues no debe preocuparse. Yo siempre he sabido cuidarme sola, y la distancia no cambia eso en mí.

-Sí. Pero, al menos, quiero que me respondas una pregunta, Candy.

-¿Cuál?

-Este viaje que quieres emprender, no lo haces por tratar de olvidar tu pasado, ¿verdad?

-¡Srita. Pony, por supuesto que no!-se apresuró a responder- ¿Por qué querría olvidar mi pasado, cuando mi vida ha sido tan afortunada?

-No dudo que lo haya sido, Candy. Pero, a veces creo que merecías algo mejor.

-Tonterías. Todo lo que tengo es lo que en verdad merezco, y no podría sentirme más dichosa de lo que me ha dado la vida.

-Muy bien, Candy. Será como tú digas entonces. Hablaré con los niños para que puedan entenderlo.

-Muchas gracias Srita. Pony.-exclamó al tiempo de tomar sus manos- Yo también voy a explicarles, seguro entenderán.

-A quien debes explicarle, Candy, es al Sr. William. Él merece saber la decisión que has escogido tomar, no debes olvidar que tú eres de su familia también.

-Lo sé. Planeaba ir a visitar a mi "papá" esta tarde-dijo ella con un tono pícaro.

-Entonces no pierdas tiempo. Apresúrate a salir, así podrás volver antes del anochecer.

-Lo haré, Srita. Pony. Volveré más tarde, adiós-y con eso la rubia dejo la oficina.

La Srita. Pony era una mujer mayor, y no era ingenua a las cuestiones del corazón, a pesar de haber dedicado su vida a los niños del hogar. Sabía que Candy llevaba consigo una carga muy pesada en el alma, y estando frente al ventanal, elevó una oración al cielo para que ese viaje le diera la paz que ella merecía tener.

& & &

Archie terminaba de hacer unos cálculos en su libro diario. Había dedicado dos años de su vida a formarse como abogado para ayudar al Sr. Andrew en su trabajo.

_"¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? Albert, nuestro amigo incondicional, resultó ser el mismo hombre que cumplió varios de nuestros caprichos."_

Su último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, y apartó su vista de los papeles que tenía en frente para darle un sorbo a su café. Escuchó unos pasos sobre el corredor principal, y supo que alguien entraría a la habitación.

-Buenos días, Archie-lo saludó el rubio que recién le encontraba.

-Buenos días, "tío abuelo William". ¿Has desayunado esta mañana?-le habló en son de burla.

-Basta, Archie. Antes me llamabas solo Albert.

-Sí, pero eso era antes de saber que yo era tu sobrino-replicó con el mismo tono.

-Pues yo te sigo llamando Archie, por lo tanto, tú debes llamarme Albert.

-Como diga, tío abuelo William-exclamó dejando de lado su taza.

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también.-siguió hasta verlo hacer una mueca de fastidio- Mira, "Albert", mejor te muestro las cuentas que he estado trabajando.

-Te has vuelto un experto en esto, ¿verdad?-bromeó al tener los papeles en mano y evaluarlos.

-No más que tú-le recordó él.

-Sí, pero estas muy cerca. A tu edad yo no era tan bueno con los cálculos.

El muchacho se levantó en dirección a la ventana, pensando la forma de introducir sus preguntas.

-Albert, tú alguna vez… ¿has pensado en casarte?

-Yo no tengo a la chica-respondió insinuando la pregunta que su sobrino quería hacerle.

-Pues deberías considerar el buscarla. Eres el Sr. Andrew, algún día tendrás que contraer matrimonio con alguien.

-Y tú también, Archie.-le devolvió el comentario con una seria expresión- Es la ley de la vida, todos necesitamos un compañero para vivir.

-Lo sé…pero no hay ninguna ley que te diga como dar el siguiente paso-esta vez, le dio la espalda.

Un silencio temporal se insertó en la habitación, hasta que Albert decidió romperlo.

-¿Dudoso con Annie?

-Tres años han sido suficientes para un noviazgo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema, entonces?

-No sé…ése es el verdadero problema…

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe, en especial?

-Hay algo…No sé si ella pueda adaptarse a mi vida, o si yo pueda amoldarme a la suya.

-Ella le ayuda a Candy a administrar el hogar de Pony y a cuidar de los niños. Tú me ayudas con las responsabilidades de la familia. No veo razón para que no puedan adaptarse el uno al otro.

-¿Y si llegara a presentarse alguna, Albert?

-Mm.…creo que podrían superarla, Archie. Al fin y al cabo, el amor siempre puede vencerlo todo. Tu mismo lo acabas de decir, tres años son suficientes. Ella te ama y tu a ella, esa es la mejor arma a tu favor.

-Sí…tienes razón. Creo que a veces me dejo llevar por falsos temores-aceptó retomando su asiento frente a él.

-Es algo normal que te ataquen los nervios. Después de todo, sólo falta una semana para que te cases, ¿no?-agregó burlescamente.

-No me lo recuerdes, con eso no me ayudas.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago-exclamó el rubio antes de reírse un buen rato.

Archie iba a decir algo para defenderse, peor George interrumpió su charla.

-Permiso, Sr. William. Tiene una visita esta mañana.

-¿Una visita?

-Así es, Sr. La Srita. Candy ha venido hoy.

-Que bien, George. Pídele que suba a vernos, será bueno hablar con ella.

El hombre obedeció y en menos de diez minutos regresó con la rubia a la biblioteca, antes de retirarse. Candy se dispuso a saludar a sus amigos antes de dar una explicación a su visita.

-¿Qué hacían mientras no estaba?

-Hablábamos de que Albert tiene que conseguirse una novia para casarse pronto.

-Mentira, Archie, estabas contándome lo asustado que estabas porque te casas la semana entrante.

-Que bueno, chicos, se nota que están muy animados-dijo ella en medio de la risa.

-No te burles tanto, Candy, recuerda que tú serás una de las damas de honor de Annie-le recordó el joven.

-Lo recuerdo, y también lo he tomado en cuenta para mis planes.

-¿Tus planes?

-¿Acaso piensas casarte tu también, Candy? ¿Intentaras quedarte con el ramo que Annie arroje?-Albert no desaprovechaba el momento para molestarla.

-Albert, ¿qué cosas dices?, por supuesto que no. No tengo intenciones de casarme.

-Y, entonces, ¿qué planes son esos que tienes, Candy?-se aventuró a preguntar Archie.

-Bueno, es que he decidido continuar con mi profesión. Y quiero hacerlo con los que más me necesiten.

-¿No estarás pensando en ir a la guerra verdad? Eso sería una locura.

-No, eso jamás, sé que nadie me lo permitiría. Pero mis planes se relacionan con ella.

-Nada bueno puede ser si se relaciona con la guerra, Candy.

-Por favor, Albert, no seas tan negativo. Mis planes son viajar a Europa, quiero ir hacia donde están los más perjudicados.

-¿Qué dices, Candy? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es ir allá?

-Archie tiene razón, hay muchos peligros allá aunque no sea en el frente.

-Lo sé, pero piensen, si puedo trabajar como enfermera en el hospital St. Thomas de Londres, ayudaré a muchas personas afectadas por esta guerra, sin tener que ir al frente.

-¿Londres? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es Londres? La familia de Patty se fue de allá por eso, y ahora están en Florida.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero mis planes son viajar a Londres para trabajar en el hospital St. Thomas, y nada ni nadie me va hacer cambiar de parecer-sentenció decidida.

-Pero Candy, ¿por qué quieres ir hasta Londres? ¿No puedes ayudar a otros aquí?

-Lo siento, Archie. Pero los verdaderos heridos están en Europa, y yo quiero darles mi apoyo mientras termina esta guerra.

-Candy…

-Por favor. Quiero que esta vez, se respete mi decisión.

-Archie, déjanos solos un momento, ¿sí? Necesito hablar con Candy.

-De acuerdo-exclamó el muchacho antes de retirarse de la habitación.

El momento de la verdad había llegado. Candy tenía que sonar muy segura delante de Albert. Sabía que él no era tan crédulo como los otros, y si fallaba en sus razones, podría descubrir sus verdaderos motivos.

-Siéntate, Candy. Quiero que me expliques las razones de esta nueva decisión que has tomado-le ordenó a la vez que él mismo se sentaba.

-No hay nada que explicar, Albert, tú ya me conoces-comenzó al tomar asiento frente a él.

-Y es porque te conozco que te lo estoy preguntando.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Albert? Soy enfermera, y mi deber es ayudar a otros, es por eso que quiero ir.

-Pero antes de ser enfermera eres humana, Candy, y creo que sabes bien que los humanos tienen sentimientos y que muchos de ellos son dolorosos.

-Sí, y siendo enfermera puedo aliviar las penas que otros humanos cargan consigo.

-Pero no podrás aliviar las penas de otros cuando no puedes aliviar las tuyas propias.

-¡No sigas con esto, Albert!-se levantó para inclinarse sobre el escritorio.

-¡Claro que sigo, Candy! ¡Y seguiré mil y un veces hasta que te sinceres contigo misma! ¡¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo, eh?, haciéndoles creer a todos que solo hay felicidad en tu vida!

-¡Soy feliz con mi vida, Albert!

-¡Si eres muy feliz, lo sé! ¡Eres feliz delante de tus madres, de los niños, de tus amigos, pero me pregunto cuán feliz eres mientras estas sola, cuando no estamos presentes todas las personas a quienes te dedicas a engañar!

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso-desvió la mirada para engañarlo.

-Sí, sí sabes a que me refiero, y lo sabes muy bien. Delante de nosotros eres la persona más feliz de la tierra, pero sólo un descuido, y se nota en tu rostro que la tristeza te invade, ¿o crees que yo no me doy cuenta de que a ratos estas distante y melancólica?

Candy no contestó, sólo se volvió hacia el ventanal para ocultar los sentimientos que luchaban por aflorar dentro de ella. Nuevamente, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y Albert avanzó hasta ella para posar sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Candy, no voy a impedirte que te marches si ése es tu deseo. Pero quiero que me digas la verdad, no las falsas excusas que estás tratando de hacerme creer.

-¿Y cuál es mi verdad según tú, Albert? ¿Cuál es la verdad que trato de ocultar?-lo retó haciéndole frente, jugándose su última carta.

-La única verdad que tú tienes, Candy: Terry…Terry siempre ha sido tú única verdad, y mientras más te empeñas en ocultarlo, más lo revelas.

Con sólo escuchar ese nombre, esa verdad que llevaba consigo, de la que trataba de escapar, se le vino encima el mundo. Candy se dejó envolver por los brazos de su progenitor, mientras que daba rienda suelta al llanto. Así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que pudo calmarse y él le habló.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí-musitó ella con voz débil.

-Es por Terry, la razón por la que te vas, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Pero no entiendo, Candy. ¿Por qué tienes que irte, si ya están separados?

-Aún con la distancia y el tiempo, todavía no he podido olvidarlo. Es por eso que quiero marcharme, a otro lugar, donde no pueda tener más noticias de él, donde nadie vuelva a decir su nombre…

-¿Y crees que poniendo más distancia de por medio vas a poder olvidarlo?

-No, Albert. Sé muy bien que la distancia no va a hacer que lo olvide…pero quiero seguir mi vida, aunque no pueda olvidarlo. Sí no puedo sentirme realizada como mujer, al menos podré realizarme como enfermera.

-Vas a dedicar tu vida a cuidar de los enfermos.

-Así es, es lo que quiero, soy buena para eso. Es injusto que desista de vivir porque no pude alcanzar el amor, cuando hay tantas personas a quienes puedo ayudar.

-Tal vez entre todos ellos, exista alguien que pueda ayudarte a ti, Candy. No debes cerrar tu corazón, hay muchos otros hombres que pueden hacerte feliz, a quienes puedes amar.

-Lo sé, Albert. Pero mi corazón ya los ama a todos ustedes…y por desgracia, sólo hay un hombre al que puedo amar así…

-Entiendo. Es aún reciente la herida, y no seré yo quien te obligue a sanar.

-Hay heridas que nunca se sanan-dijo ella en un suspiro.

-No voy a contradecirte, Candy, ni tampoco voy a criticar o a impedir que cumplas la decisión que has tomado.

-Es lo que deseo, Albert. No voy a hacerle daño a nadie con esto. La boda de Annie y Archie será en una semana, y al pasar ese evento yo me iré a Nueva York…tomaré el primer barco que zarpe a Londres.

-De acuerdo, Candy, será como tú digas. Pero, hay una cosa que quiero que me prometas, y si no lo haces, no te dejaré ir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme que vas a regresar. Que volverás sana y salva. Y que cuando lo hagas, habrás arrojado ése peso que llevas en tu corazón, o que al menos estarás dispuesta a compartirlo.

-¿Compartirlo?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra charla, Candy, lo que hablamos aquella vez? Te dije que quería que compartiéramos todo, y ahora quiero que aceptes esa verdad delante de los que te aman.

-No sé si pueda hacer eso alguna vez, Albert…pero puedo prometer que trataré de quitarme ése peso. El tiempo y la distancia me pueden ayudar.

-¿Prometes que volverás sana y salva?

-Lo prometo, Albert. Regresaré con ustedes, sin que nada malo me haya pasado.

-De acuerdo, ahora solo resta que cumplas tu promesa. Pero eso después, ahora vamos a informarle a los demás de tus planes. La tía Elroy va a pegar el grito al cielo-agregó burlonamente mientras la invitaba a salir.

-Que bueno que vas a ayudarme, Albert. Juntos la podremos convencer.

Los dos rubios se marcharon de la habitación. Pero Albert, a pesar de prestarle atención a todo lo que ella le hablase, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Y cada vez, que recordaba la partida de Candy, rogaba internamente para que la pecosa pudiera regresar de su viaje sin el peso que subyugaba a su corazón.

& & &

La famosa Eleanor Baker esperaba impaciente en su sala de estar la visita de su hijo. Las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con él la habían dejado algo preocupada.

Simplemente, Terry había aceptado sin ninguna queja la petición de su jefe.

_"Trabajar en la víspera de navidad…no importa cuanto quisiera hacerse famoso, no debió apoyar a Robert en esa locura. Semejante idea la de hacer una gira en las fiestas navideñas. ¿Acaso no se le ocurrió que tendría que regresar el 25 de diciembre, y que para esas fechas todos los vagones de cualquier tren estarían llenos?_

La actriz pensaba en todas las razones posibles para que su hijo hubiera aceptado el viajar con la compañía Stratford y perderse las festividades navideñas. Una última explicación le llegó de repente, e inmediatamente sintió un vacío en su pecho. Rogaba por que aquella no fuera la correcta, pero todos los indicios empezaban a encajar con la sola suposición.

La voz de la doncella le avisó que su visitante había llegado, y se dispuso a esperar por él.

-Hola, mamá-le escuchó decir cuando lo vio entrar en el salón.

-Terry.-ella corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo- Te extrañé tanto.

-Mamá, sólo estuve fuera por dos semanas.

-Y que semanas escogiste, Terry. Me avisaste un día antes de tu partida, y regresas después de navidad.

-Regresé porque prometí pasar el año nuevo contigo. De otra forma, le hubiera dicho a Robert que nos quedáramos hasta enero.

-No entiendo cual es tu afán por huir en esta época del año.

-Y no entiendo cual es tu afán en detenerme, madre. Ya no soy un niño para que te preocupes por mí.

-Pero Terry, aunque no seas un niño, yo siempre voy a preocuparme por ti.-se sentó junto a él- Y es justo por eso que quiero retenerte.

-¿Cómo?-su última revelación le hizo mirarla con detenimiento.

-Sé que algo te ocurre, Terry. Los años no han pasado en vano para mí, sé bien cuando algo te incomoda. Estas huyendo de algo, ¿verdad?

-Madre, siempre terminas diciéndome eso. No me pasa nada-negó él levantándose hacia el amplio ventanal.

-Entonces… ¿por qué siempre tienes esa expresión? Es como si, por alguna razón, te sintieras mal contigo mismo.

-¿Por qué habría de sentir eso? Tengo todo lo que siempre quise, más de lo que pude desear. Me volví un famoso actor, arreglé mi relación contigo, incluso estoy en buenos términos con mi padre… ¿qué más podría desear?

-Yo desearía amor, si estuviera en tu lugar. Es triste alcanzar todos tus sueños, y no tener a alguien con quien compartir todo eso.

-El amor queda relegado a un segundo plano, no es lo prioritario en el mundo del espectáculo. Tú deberías comprenderme, estas en la misma situación.

-Yo no estoy comprometida a la fuerza con alguien a quien no amo, Terry.

Aquello, fue una buena estocada para él, y Eleanor lo supo cuando vio su rostro, y la reacción refleja de desviar su mirada para ocultar la verdad.

-Tal vez tengas todo lo que soñaste, pero sabes que en éste, y en cualquier otro mundo, nada de eso tiene sentido, no si no se tiene el amor.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en discutir este tema conmigo?

-¿Por qué te empeñas tú en evadirme, Terry?

-Porque este es un tema absurdo para mí, sabes que aunque me lo repitas mil veces, eso no cambia en nada mi situación. Tengo un deber que cumplir, y eso no va a cambiar por nada de lo que digas tú.

-No se trata de lo que yo pueda decir para que cambie eso, se trata de lo que tú puedes hacer para decidir tu futuro.

-No empieces, por favor.

-Tienes que sincerarte contigo mismo. Te estas lanzando por un precipicio si aceptas lo que otros han decidido por ti.

-Basta, madre.

-Terry tienes que escucharme, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados esta vez. Vas a unir tu vida a la de una persona a la que no amas, con eso te vas a condenar a ser infeliz por siempre.

-¡Es suficiente!-su gritó en la habitación resonó dejándola sin palabras por un momento.

Eleanor se asombró, pero no se asustó con ello, aunque la mirada de su hijo denotaba rencor. Sabía que lo estaba llevando a un terreno doloroso, y lo que más lamentaba era que él se negaba a reaccionar.

-Vine aquí para confirmarte que vendría para año nuevo, no para que me des una lección de moral. Ya bastante tengo con todos los preparativos de ese festejo. No me sigas atormentando, mamá.

-Es precisamente por eso que debo insistir. Este viernes anunciarán la fecha de tu boda, y después de eso ya no podrás retractarte.

-Yo no pienso retractarme, madre.

-Eso dices ahora porque no sabes lo que se avecina. Si te casas, esas mujeres controlaran todo en tu vida.

-Ya lo hacen…y también me he resignado a eso-admitió frente al ventanal, bajando la cabeza.

-Será mucho peor, Terry. Pretende ser una gran madre, pero yo puedo ver en sus ojos la ambición que esconde. Esa mujer va a hacerte vivir un infierno, y esta usando a su hija como excusa para encadenarte.

-No te apures, ya me encadenó. Y si lo que te preocupa es el infierno, puedo decirte que no temo a eso. Después de todo, mi vida siempre ha sido así…un completo y maldito infierno.

La voz de Terry sonaba melancólica, y la actriz pudo deducir lo duro que era para él recordar la vida que le esperaba. No, no podía permitirlo, tenía que decir algo que lo hiciera entrar en razón.

-Terry…por favor, no hables así.-posó ambas manos en sus hombros para infundirle apoyo- Yo sé bien lo que ha sido tu vida, y que soy responsable de muchas cosas malas en tu pasado. Pero por favor, hijo, no te condenes de esta manera. En el fondo sabes que no quieres vivir así.

-Sólo hay una cosa que yo se bien, madre.-cortó el contacto con ella antes de volverse para mirarla- En un mes, voy a casarme con Susana Marlowe…y eso es un deber del que no me puedo zafar.

-Pero Terry, si tú…

-No insistas, madre.-la interrumpió- La vida de todas las personas avanza con un destino, y el mío me marca ese camino. Ya estoy cansado de llevarle la contraria y de terminar peor, no seguiré revelándome ante lo que no se puede cambiar.

-¿Lo que no se puede cambiar?

-Estoy maldito, madre. Mi vida siempre ha estado llena de injusticias, de desgracias y separaciones. Ya no puedo seguir peleando con el destino, no hay forma de volver atrás. Todo acabó para mí.

-Terry, no te estoy hablando de que vuelvas al pasado, te estoy diciendo que debes asegurar tu futuro, y la solución para eso no es casarte con ella. No dudo de que sea una buena esposa, si, pero tú no la amas, y eso ya es suficiente razón para que ese compromiso quede sin validad.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Sí, si lo tiene, óyeme bien.-lo encaró al momento- No puedo creer que haya una mujer en este mundo que insista en casarse con un hombre que ama a otra. Esas mujeres no se valoran a si mismas, porque se creen incapaces de encontrar a alguien que en verdad las ame.

-Son buenos tus discursos, madre. Deberías convertirte en psicólogo.

-No seas sarcástico conmigo, Terry. Estoy tratando de abrirte los ojos para que puedas lograr ser feliz, pero parece que no quieres madurar ni sentar cabeza.

-Deja de hablarme como lo hacía mi padre. No es tu problema si quiero abrir los ojos, y menos si quiero sentar cabeza o no.

-¡Si lo es, Terry, si lo es porque soy tu madre, me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirte!

-Entonces puedes estar tranquila. No me voy a morir, sólo voy a casarme, y aunque fuera lo primero, debo decirte que no me importaría…la pena que estoy llevando, es peor que la de estar muerto…

-Terry…-exclamó ella dolida por su última afirmación.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Sólo quería informarte de mi regreso, y confirmarte que estaré contigo para recibir el nuevo año.

-Pero… ¿a dónde vas, Terry?-se atrevió a preguntar al verlo dispuesto a partir.

-A ver…a mi prometida.-respondió sin mucho ánimo antes de volverse para despedirse de ella- adiós, mamá.

-Piensa en lo que te dije, Terry. Piénsalo cada segundo que pase de aquí al viernes…porque a partir de que salgas por esa puerta, el tiempo empieza a correr en tu contra-le aseguró en medio del abrazo.

-De acuerdo, madre…lo pensaré-prometió antes de marcharse sin agregar una palabra más.

Eleanor Baker observó con gran pesar el auto de su hijo en la lejanía, yendo a toda prisa a un destino, del que estaba segura, significaba la infelicidad eterna para él.

& & &

La doncella servía el acostumbrado té de las tres de la tarde, mientras sus patrones conversaban animosamente en el salón de estar. Antes de retirarse, dio una mirada al joven actor, notándolo ausente, indiferente, distraído tal vez. No era nada extraño verle en ese estado. Tal parecía que, su compromiso con la Srita. Marlowe era algo que no le animaba demasiado.

Cualquiera podría desear estar en su lugar, pero el joven Grandchester, parecía no tener eso en cuenta, pues de lo contrario, se le hubiera visto más participativo en cuanto a los detalles del matrimonio.

Las dos mujeres seguían haciendo planes cuando se hubieron quedado a solas los tres en la habitación.

-Susy, debemos finiquitar esto.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero no puedo decidirme. Es muy difícil escoger las flores que llevarás el día de tu boda-explicó la rubia sonriente.

-Pues debes escoger. Yo sugiero que uses orquídeas, irán muy bien con tu vestido. Las rosas son muy comunes y no querrás rayar en lo común.

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos conseguir orquídeas blancas. ¿Tú que opinas, Terry?-volvió la mirada hacia su novio.

-Se supone que son las flores que tú llevarás, Susana. Es tu decisión-le contestó con tono neutro.

-Bueno, me gustaría tener tu opinión.

-Yo no sé nada de flores. Para eso están todos los floristas y el resto del personal que está planeando la boda, ¿no?

-Sí…entonces, usaré las orquídeas. Tampoco quiero que sea algo ostentoso-aceptó con algo de tristeza.

-Pero claro que será ostentoso, es tu boda, cielo, no todos los días te casas.

-Bien, mamá. Será como tú digas.

-Antes de que lo olvide, voy ahora mismo a hacer una llamada-anunció al tiempo de levantarse del sillón.

-¿Una llamada?-repitió la chica.

-Sí. Tengo que recordarle a la modista que debe tener listo tu ajuar para la próxima semana.

-Pero mamá, la boda es en un mes.

-Lo sé, querida, pero antes tenemos que medirte el vestido al menos unas tres veces. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar-y dicho esto la mujer los dejó a solas en la habitación.

Un mutismo total se apoderó del lugar, mientras que ella dejaba su taza sobre la mesa, para luego mirarlo a él.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Terry?

-No. No pasa nada-musitó él con la mirada perdida.

-Aún no me has contado cómo te fue en la gira.

-Tal vez porque desde que llegué, tu madre no ha dejado de hablar de la boda-aclaró sin ánimos de iniciar una conversación.

-Sí…ella está muy emocionada con todo esto.

-¿De verás? Casi no se nota-agregó con algo de sarcasmo.

-Bueno… ¿vas a contarme cómo te fue en la gira?-se atrevió a seguir.

-Nada nuevo, tú sabes como son. Muchas personas vienen a vernos, fiestas y recepciones para la compañía, y Robert más feliz que nunca.

-Es una lástima que yo no pudiera acompañarte.

Ella pensó que tal vez él podría agregar algo más, pero Terry se mostraba menos parlanchín que de costumbre. Eso le dificultaba las cosas para encontrar un tema de conversación para ambos.

-Terry…el viernes, es el cierre de la obra de Robert… ¿crees que es el día más apropiado para anunciar nuestro matrimonio?

-Lo ha decidido tu madre. No creo que Robert se moleste demasiado por eso, él es muy amigo de ella.

-Me preocupa que los reporteros se interesen más en nosotros que en la obra.

-Tonterías, Susy-se oyó la voz de la mujer que recién volvía a la sala- por supuesto que se interesaran más en ustedes dos. ¿Crees que una tonta obra tendría más valor que la noticia de tu boda?

-¡Mamá! Esa obra significa mucho para Robert, y también para Terry.

-No te preocupes, querida. Estoy segura de que una obra como esa no tiene más valor que su matrimonio. ¿O me equivoco, Terruce?-lo miró con altanería.

-Esa obra ha sido el proyecto que Robert ha construido durante los últimos tres meses-refutó él moderando su rabia.

-Y este matrimonio ha sido planeado por casi dos años, tiene prioridad ante todo-replicó ella con autosuficiencia.

-Aunque llevara toda la vida planeándose, no es más importante que la obra. No confunda las cosas, Sra., está hablando de mi trabajo. Y créame cuando digo que mi trabajo es lo primero para mí-sentenció Terry sin mucha paciencia.

-Entonces, Terruce, encontraremos solución para eso. Muchas cosas van a cambiar después de que te cases con Susy-le aclaró resolutiva con acento grave.

Después de escuchar ese último comentario, y de detenerse a observar la déspota mirada que ella usaba para él, Terry se levantó de su asiento y avanzó decidido a la salida, no sin antes volverse para articular algo más.

-En un mes, Susana y yo nos casaremos. Pero le advierto algo, Sra.-avanzó ligeramente hacia ella para verle mejor- trate de mantenerse a la raya de todo esto, porque en el altar, solamente estaremos su hija y yo-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás.

-¡Terry!-le llamó la rubia al verle salir con notable molestia.

-No te preocupes, Susy, todo estará bien. Él está molesto porque sabe que yo no miento. Las cosas serán muy distintas cuando seas su esposa-la tranquilizó ella.

-¿Cuándo sea su esposa?

-Sí. Tengo muchos planes para el día en que empieces a llevar su apellido. Ya verás que para entonces, tendrá que limitarse a guardar silencio. Tendrá que quitarse esa actitud indomable que lleva siempre.

-Madre, no entiendo. ¿Qué estás planeando?

-Oh, querida Susy, tú no te preocupes por meras cotillas. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, seremos aceptadas por todos los Grandchester…muy pronto lo verás.

Ante la fría y calculadora mirada de su madre, Susana sólo pudo limitarse a asentir. Sabía que era injusto el trato que ella tenía para con Terry, pero tampoco tenía suficientes fuerzas como para detenerla. Ella era su mayor aliada, y no podía perderla por tratar de simpatizar con él. Ya habría tiempo de demostrarle a Terry cuanto lo amaba, la vida de casados le ayudaría a aceptarla no solo como esposa, sino también como mujer. Por ahora, sólo podía callar y asentir, aceptando a todos los caprichos de su madre, tendría a Terry en sus manos en muy poco tiempo.

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el siguiente cap de este fic. ¿Qué les pareció la decisión de Candy? Que bueno que Albert la ayudó a admitir la verdad, porque al final una siempre se siente mejor cuando confiesa la verdad. No sé ustedes, pero creo que Terry está siendo demasiado indulgente con estas arpías :

Gizah, me alegra mucho que te gustara el 1er cap, y espero que este te siga complaciendo. Lady, Sakura e Ivett, gracias por darme la bienvenida de nuevo, se siente muy bonito poder regresar y escribir para todas ustedes. Yelitza, tienes razón a estos dos les hace falta una manita un por eso trataré de dárselas. Gracias a todas por seguirme, incluso a las que sólo me leen, intentaré mantener el hilo para complacerlas.

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

Una boda. Candy comienza a hacer los planes para su partida sin saber lo que está pasando por la mente de Susana. Karen trata de hacer entrar en razón a Terry, pero cierta escena que él y Susana protagonizan a solas la decepciona.

Alguna queja o crítica con un review llegará, nos leemos la semana entrante :-)


	3. Un tormentoso reencuentro 1ra parte

**Un tormentoso reencuentro. Primera Parte.**

La iglesia había sido decorada de tal forma que no desentonara con la novia. Annie Britter nunca se había visto más hermosa. Su vestido francés acentuaba una figura femenina muy delicada. Archie se veía por igual impecable, y su traje elegante le hacía verse más varonil que de costumbre.

Candy lloró al escuchar a sus dos buenos amigos pronunciar sus votos y prometerse ante Dios. Estuvo ahí, a su lado, y también fue una de las primeras en felicitar a su hermana.

Los Andrew habían acordado que la fiesta de recepción, se llevara a cabo en la mansión de los Britter, para darle más comodidad a la novia.

La rubia los miraba bailar desde su asiento, y una vez más reconoció que su primo y su hermana hacían una pareja perfecta.

-¿Qué sucede, Candy? Estás muy distraída hoy-la voz de Albert a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, no me pasa nada, Albert. Es que todo ha sido tan rápido. Parece que apenas fue ayer que Annie y Archie se comprometieron formalmente, y hoy ya están unidos en matrimonio.

-Sí. Archie necesita a una esposa para establecerse, le sentará bien el matrimonio.

-Ya lo creo que sí-reafirmó ella sin mirarle.

-¿Me permites hacerte una observación, Candy?

-¿De qué hablas, Albert?-esta vez lo encaró.

-Te ves tan bonita como dama de honor, que creo que por un momento te ganaste las miradas de todos en la iglesia.

-¡Albert, no digas eso! Si Annie te escucha romperá en llanto.

-Es por eso que te lo digo sólo a ti. Es algo que se puede notar fácilmente, Candy, lo sé por cómo todos te miran.

-¿Por como me miran?

-Aja. Te están viendo como si fueras un ángel. Y creo que hablo por muchos cuando digo que luces muy hermosa hoy.

No quería admitirlo, pero Albert estaba en lo cierto. El vestido escogido por Annie también la había cautivado a ella. Un sencillo modelo rosa pálido, ajustado a su cuerpo, cubriendo sus hombros con cortas mangas, escondiendo y pronunciando su busto con un apropiado escote, para terminar en una falda que caía con gracia sobre sus piernas. Su cabello era sostenido en lo alto de su cabeza por un par de broches en forma de rosa, sin poder evitar que unos cuantos rizos cayeran delicadamente sobre sus sienes. Tenía que admitir que el gusto de Annie, la hacía verse muy linda esa tarde.

-¿Qué dices, Candy? ¿Le concederías este vals a un simple mortal como yo?

-Ay Albert, por supuesto que quiero bailar contigo-aceptó ella después de reírse un poco.

Albert la escoltó hasta la pista y allí comenzaron a dejarse llevar por la música.

-Candy, ¿todavía tienes planes de marcharte?-le preguntó mientras bailaban.

-Esta noche Archie y Annie partirán a su luna de miel. Esta boda era lo único que me ataba aquí, Albert.

-Aún así, me parece que cometes un error. Tú mereces ser feliz.

-Y es lo que busco, Albert, busco ser feliz. Ayudando a otros, siguiendo mi vocación, podré alcanzar al menos la paz que tanto ansío.

-Yo me refiero a otro tipo de felicidad. Esa felicidad que sólo te puede dar el ser amado.

-Ya la tengo, todos ustedes me la han dado. No podría pedir más felicidad que esa.

-Candy, yo estoy hablando del amor. El amor que sientes por esa persona que te ama a ti como mujer, eso es de lo que estoy hablándote.

-Albert, por favor, no empieces con eso.

-Es que no te puedes cerrar así. El hecho de que hayas sufrido una decepción amorosa no significa que debas cerrar tu corazón a otras posibilidades.

-Es que yo no lo cerré…él se cerró solo. Es imposible que pueda concebir mi vida al lado de otro hombre…siempre será inferior a él.

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

-Tal vez no pueda, Albert, pero así lo veo yo…y no es algo que sea fácil de olvidar.

-Pero tampoco es imposible, Candy.

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mí…pero no quiero que toquemos más este tema, Albert-musitó ella con algo de tristeza en su mirar.

-De acuerdo, Candy. Disfrutemos entonces de la fiesta, ¿sí?

El baile terminó y la rubia lo agradeció internamente. Sus pláticas con Albert, lejos de ayudarla, le resultaban más dolorosas que su propio pensar. Recordaba una y otra vez que no podía rendirse, pero se le hacía más difícil cada vez que su protector le recordaba que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a su verdad.

El resto de la fiesta siguió tal cual había comenzado. Archie también invitó a bailar a su prima, y ella por respuesta le brindó una sonrisa. Era muy tarde ya cuando todos los Andrew regresaron a la mansión de las rosas. La tía Elroy subió a su recámara después de llegar, aduciendo su fatiga a un leve dolor de cabeza.

Los Leegan habían regresado a su propia casa, así que Candy no tuvo que preocuparse por las maldades que seguro Elisa y Neil les tendrían preparada. Subió a su cuarto con pesadez después de hablar un buen rato con su progenitor. Tenía todo listo para su viaje.

En una maleta algo pesada había empacado la ropa que necesitaría. No tenía muchos planes de salir fuera del hospital en Londres, así que no era necesario un gran equipaje. Llevaba también sus más preciados tesoros, que siempre le servían para recordar los buenos tiempos pasados.

_"Los buenos tiempos…que lejanos se ven ahora…"_. La rubia suspiró antes de meterse a la cama y cubrirse bien con el cobertor.

Había pensado en todo…con la ayuda de Albert, sin duda. Partiría mañana mismo, y llegaría a Nueva York a la una de la tarde, si el tren no sufría retardos, claro. El barco partía hasta después del atardecer, pero eso no era algo molesto para ella. Había pensado que antes de partir, compraría un paquete de las galletas preferidas de la Srita. Pony, y varios de los dulces que preferían los niños; Klinn también entraba en su lista, y tendría que conseguir sus bocadillos favoritos después de dejarlo en el hogar y prometerle que volvería pronto, sin decirle nada de su planeado viaje.

Todo esto pensaba hacerlo después de almorzar. Pasaría la tarde comprando y enviando todo para el hogar de Pony. Albert le había dado suficiente dinero para que se instalara en Londres, además de reiterarle que, de tener algún problema, no dudara en contactarlo. Era demasiado dinero para ella sola, por eso había decidido comprar algo a sus amigos, como regalo de despedida.

Para cuando cayera la tarde, habría terminado esos pendientes y podría marcharse de una vez rumbo a Inglaterra.

_"Inglaterra…espero que esta vez no me recibas con la misma tristeza que usaste para despedirte de mí"_. Cerró los ojos levemente, y sin darse cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño, producto del cansancio de la boda.

& & &

La pequeña recepción que había sido organizada para la compañía Stratford se había convertido ya en todo un evento. Todos los citadinos más importantes de Nueva York estaban presentes, desde el alcalde de la ciudad hasta el representante del comité de críticos del drama. La sorprendente obra de "OTELO" había deslumbrado a todos a través de la representación del prometedor Terruce Grandchester.

Pero el más homenajeado era también el más indiferente de la fiesta. Ahí estaba él también, con la misma mirada taciturna de siempre. Era la tercera copa de brandy que bebía pero no tenía intenciones de menguar su bebida.

La noche que colocaba la representación de Robert como una de las mejores de Broadway también le encadenaba a él para siempre. Anunciarían su matrimonio, y por más que su madre le insistió desde su regreso para que arreglara las cosas, ya no había marcha atrás.

_"Madre…lamento mucho no escucharte, más de lo que aparento incluso. Pero este es un deber del cual no me puedo zafar"_. Su mente se había perdido en aquella noche junto al fuego que había compartido con su madre. Habían recibido el año juntos, como una familia normal. _"Al menos, ha sido el único invierno que he tenido paz desde que…"_.

-Terry, ¿estas bien? Te noto distante-la voz de su futura esposa le había despertado.

-No pasa nada, Susy. Falta poco para que Robert comience con su discurso-respondió pronto.

-También deberás hablar tú-le recordó ella.

-Lo sé. Después los reporteros iniciaran su acostumbrado ataque de preguntas, será cuando les anuncie lo de nuestro matrimonio-lo último lo había dicho desviando la mirada.

-Terry…-la rubia no había pasado ese detalle desapercibido.

-Con permiso, por favor.-la voz de Karen se abría paso entre las personas- Hola, Terry…ah, hola Susana-la saludó después de notarla junto a él.

-Hola, Karen-le devolvió el saludo, pero lo hizo entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa, Karen?-le preguntó él extrañado de verla frente a los dos.

-Nada malo, Terry. Me percaté de que empezaron con la música y pensé que podrías servirme de pareja para este vals.-se giró en dirección de la rubia, observándola con malicia- ¿Te importa que te lo robe un segundo, Susy?

-No, para nada, vayan a bailar ustedes-Susana había colocando las manos sobre su regazo, esperando que su gesto de delicadeza cubriera la descortesía que llevaban sus palabras.

-No lo sé, Karen, no me apetece bailar-se negó al principio él.

-Ve con ella, Terry. Tal vez el baile te distraiga un poco-le sugirió la rubia.

-¿No prefieres que me quede contigo?

-Yo estaré bien, Terry, no me molesta que bailes con ella. Ve-fue la sencilla respuesta que, con una sonrisa añadida, convenció al actor.

Terry tomó su mano y ambos se abrieron paso entre los demás presentes. Las miradas de muchas mujeres cayeron sobre ellos cuando inició la música.

-Estás diferente hoy, ¿te pasa algo malo?

-Estás desvariando, Karen-le contestó él, evadiendo una segura explicación.

-No, no es así, he acertado más que nunca. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden esa bruja y su madre?

-Karen-le llamó con acentuación, para que moderara su vocabulario.

-¿Vas a decirme que te molesta que insulte a tu "novia"? No me hagas reír, Terry.

-No esta bien que te expreses así de las personas, ¿sabes?

-Aún así, no eres mi madre para darme un discurso de modales, te hice una pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Para qué están aquí ellas dos? Nunca vienen a las presentaciones teatrales, ni siquiera a los cierres.

-No hay una razón en especial.

-Estás mintiendo.-afirmó ella con una seguridad que le sorprendió a él mismo- Te conozco, Terry, y se cuando algo te inquieta. Te están obligando a que hagas algo que no quieres, pero no sé que es.

-Si me conoces tan bien como aseguras, ¿por qué no deduces lo que me inquieta?-la retó él tratando de salir de ese tema.

-Porque conozco a los arrogantes, no a las arpías, y es obvio que lo que vaya a pasar esta noche, ha sido tramado por ellas, no por ti.

Después del último acierto de Karen, el actor meditó brevemente si debía contar o no lo que sucedería después del discurso de Robert.

-Y bien, Terry. ¿No vas a contarme?

-Anunciaré mi matrimonio con Susana.-le dijo de sopetón- La boda se realizará en un mes.

-¿Qué?...pero…pensé que romperías con ella tarde o temprano. Han pasado casi dos años desde que aceptaste casarte con ella-Karen estaba más que sorprendida.

-Y es por eso que le estoy poniendo fecha al compromiso. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

-Pero…no puedes, no puedes casarte con Susana Marlowe. Tú no la amas.

-¿Y quién dice que para el matrimonio se necesita amor?

-Pues, tú. ¿Acaso todas las obras que has representado de Shakespeare no te han dejado al menos el significado del amor?

-No seas cursi, Karen-se burló sarcásticamente.

-No lo soy, Terry, sabes que tengo razón. No puedes unir tu vida a la de una persona que no amas.

-¿Hablaste con Eleanor, verdad?

-Así que también estás ignorando a tu madre, ¿no? Terry no puedes hacer eso, ¿de dónde sacaste semejante idea?

-No fue mía...La Sra. Marlowe planeó muy bien las cosas. El cierre le vino de perlas a sus planes, le pareció el mejor evento para anunciar nuestro matrimonio.

-Entonces no me equivoqué cuando dije que todo era una treta de esas dos brujas.

-Sea como sea…esta noche anunciaré el compromiso. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Si la hay, Terry, no puedes dejarte manipular por esas dos-insistió ella.

-No lo entiendes. Esa mujer tiene bien planeadas las cosas, si no lo hago yo, irá a los diarios antes de la madrugada. Se encargara de difundirlo ella misma.

-Y tú, ¿por qué no lo evitas? ¿Dónde está el Terry que yo conozco, el que le hace frente a todos, eh?

-No existe.-les respondió con pesadez- Ese Terry murió cuando adquirí este deber. Yo ya no tengo voluntad para decidir en este asunto.

-No puedes resignarte así, tienes que imponerte ante esto.

-Recuérdame mañana temprano llevarte a casa de mi madre. Ustedes harán una excelente plática para degradarme a mí-ironizó él.

-Por favor, Terry, tienes que reaccionar si quieres evitar que tu vida la controlen esas mujeres.

-Basta, Karen, no más. Terminemos este vals sin más comentarios ridículos como ese, ¿sí?

-No.-y dicho esto se soltó de sus brazos en plena pista, convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas por un momento- Si quieres fingir esta noche delante de todos que eres muy feliz por casarte con ella…no cuentes conmigo, Terry.

Karen no dijo más; sólo se marchó en medio de las curiosas miradas. Había hablado lo bastante bajo para que su voz le fuese audible solo a él. Aún así, había logrado llamar la atención de los presentes, especialmente de las mujeres, que al instante se acercaron a Terry, ofreciéndose para bailar con él. El joven actor se negó a continuar el baile, y por un momento se alejó de todo el bullicio. Había conseguido apoyarse en una pared mientras bebía una nueva copa, esta vez, de vino.

El numerito no había sido pasado por alto por Susana, pues desde el momento en que accedió a que su prometido bailara con la famosa actriz, su mirada los seguía con recelo. Había estado muy atenta, y podía deducir por las expresiones en sus rostros que, Terry le había dicho a Karen lo de su anuncio y que ella no simpatizaba con la idea. No le quedó ninguna duda cuando ella lo abandonó en medio de la pista, y supo entonces que él no accedió a la propuesta que ella le estaba haciendo, fuera cual fuera.

El resto de la noche, Susana se dedicó a estudiar la expresión que Terry llevaba. Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, pero aún con las propias afirmaciones de su madre, había algo que la estaba alterando. Ella sabía bien que era.

La culpa que sentía cada vez que veía a Terry con esa desolación la estaba lastimando. Creyó que podía remediarlo todo una vez hecho el matrimonio; que se mostraría como la esposa afectuosa y comprensiva, pero algo en su mente le decía que no podría mostrarle esa faceta: su madre. Estaba muy segura de que su madre le impediría hacer valer los derechos de su esposo, y que siempre acabaría estando ella de su lado, relegando a Terry al papel de sumisión.

No quería…no lo quería así, ella no deseba esa vida para ambos. Mil ideas planeó su mente para evadir a su madre y tratar de llevar una vida normal con su esposo, pero sabía que la Sra. Marlowe era una mujer persistente y que no los dejaría solos jamás.

La última cavilación la dejó más dolida que nunca: dejarlo en libertad. No…no podía, Terry era su mundo, y era lo único que la mantenía con vida. Él tenía un deber con ella, y habría de cumplirlo.

_"Un deber…eso es lo que soy para ti, Terry…nunca me veras como tu esposa, como tu mujer…"_. La rubia se debatía en sus pensamientos, se debatía entre lo que le decía su situación y lo que le dictaba su corazón. Abrió su mente completamente para decidir de una vez por todas lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

_"Terry…yo te amo. Te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti… ¿es eso cierto?...si lo es, ¿por qué te ato a una vida de infelicidad?...el amor supone amar al ser perfecto, y para mí ese eres tú…pero también supone ser feliz con él o sin él…porque aunque tú no estés conmigo, yo seré feliz…seré feliz, Terry, si tú lo eres yo seré feliz por ti…"_.

Una lágrima corrió por su rostro, cuando por fin pudo entender lo que era correcto. Tendría que dejarlo libre, de lo contrario lo haría infeliz por siempre, y eso era lo menos que ella deseaba para él. Ahora que había tomado una decisión, tenía que hacérselo saber.

& & &

La noche había avanzado bastante, y pronto sería el momento que Robert usaría para dirigirse a los presentes. No entendía por qué Susana había querido justamente ahora el hablar con él, y en la azotea del edificio. Todo le era muy raro, pero había decidido callar y obedecer. _"Ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a esto"_.

Todavía tenía consigo la nota que, misteriosamente, le había hecho llegar uno de los empleados del lugar.

Terry: 

Por favor ven a la azotea. Necesito hablar contigo de un asunto importante. No temas porque Robert todavía no se dirigirá a los demás. No tardes demasiado.

Susana.

Las cosas no coincidían demasiado para él, pero hace mucho que eso dejó de importarle. Avanzó con pasos seguros uno a uno de los peldaños, hasta que abrió lentamente la pequeña puerta y la fría brisa le dio en el rostro.

Logró sin mucho trabajo divisar a Susana, sentada sobre su silla de ruedas, mirando a la nada.

-¿Susy?-se atrevió a llamarla antes de acercarse.

-Ah, hola, Terry.-le saludó con una sonrisa- Acércate por favor.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó al estar ya a su lado.

-Nada. Tenía que hablar contigo…antes de que Robert te pida dar unas palabras a todos.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…es que hay algo que quiero que les comuniques en tu discurso.

De pronto, todo le empezó a cuadrar mentalmente. Otro más de los caprichos de su prometida. ¿Qué le pediría esta vez? _"Quiero que les digas que estamos muy enamorados, que ansiamos casarnos pronto y que somos muy felices juntos"_. Su cerebro pareció repetirle previamente lo que seguro ella le diría.

-Yo, quiero que les digas que…agradeces mucho su presencia y que, esta obra ha sido para ti algo muy importante…pero que ahora, vas a tomar un buen descanso y te alejaras del escenario por un tiempo, hasta que resuelvas algunos asuntos de tu vida personal.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Pretendía ella que él se alejara del teatro para estar con ella? Definitivamente no. Era algo que no le iba a permitir.

-Susana, no creo que sea lo mejor. Tendremos mucho tiempo hasta que me reintegre a la compañía, no necesito pedirle a Robert vacaciones ni…

-Escúchame por favor.-lo interrumpió sin dejarle terminar- Vas a decirles que te ausentaras por un tiempo, que necesitas poner muchas cosas en su lugar.

-Te repito, Susana, que antes de reintegrarme tengo dos meses libres. No quiero pedirle tiempo extra a Robert. Mi trabajo es lo primero para mí.

-Lo sé. Pero tu trabajo no está primero que Candy, ¿verdad?

Las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca lo dejaron completamente pasmado. Ella había pronunciado su nombre, el nombre de…

-Susana…

-No te preocupes, Terry. Te estoy dando tu libertad.

-¿Qué dices?

-Quiero que seas feliz, Terry. Y sé perfectamente que no lo lograras si te quedas conmigo.

-Pero…mi deber...-trató de articular palabra pero ahora todo le era muy confuso.

-Tu deber conmigo ya lo cumpliste. Prometiste hacerme feliz…y yo entendí que, cuando se ama, eres feliz aunque el ser amado no lo sea a tu lado.

-…

-Yo sé que tú serás feliz si estás con Candy.

-Susana…

-Vamos, no nos engañemos más. Tú te quedaste conmigo para cumplir tu promesa con ella, pero ya me has devuelto todo lo que yo hice por ti.

-Tú me salvaste…

-Sí, lo hice, y lo volvería a hacer…pero descubrí que tu me devolviste todo eso, y con creces. Me diste algo que nadie me ha podido darme jamás: amor…me diste amor aunque inconscientemente, porque aprendí lo que es el amor por ti. Si nunca te hubiera conocido, no habría podido entender aquello que narran los poetas.

-Susana…el amor no se conoce por una sola persona.

-Lo sé, pero tú siempre lo serás para mí…aunque trate de rehacer mi vida con otro, siempre serás ese para mí…-ella lo miraba sonriente, aunque él podía adivinar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-El primer amor no se olvida…pero no es el único, Susy…-se inclinó para quedar a su altura, y estudiar detenidamente su rostro.

-Conozco un verso que se apega más a lo que estoy sintiendo, y es de Shakespeare…"Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que jamás haber amado"…

-Susana…

-Seamos razonables, Terry… ¿qué chica en su sano juicio te conoce, se enamora de ti…y es capaz de olvidarte? Ninguna. Es otro de los encantos que tienes. Si amas a Terry Grandchester una vez, lo amarás por siempre.

La última afirmación la había desarmado, y ya no pudo reprimir una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla. Terry la retiró con delicadeza, tratando de no herir el silencio que recién se había formado entre los dos.

-Vas a necesitar mucho tiempo…es por eso que quiero que aclares que te irás. Tienes que ir por Candy ahora.

-¿No has pensado que ella puede estar casada, con una familia, siendo muy feliz a estas alturas?

-Te repito, Terry. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio, te conoce, se enamora de ti y te puede olvidar luego. Reconozco que ella no es muy razonable en las cosas del corazón, y lo digo por como renunció a ti. Pero estoy segura, de que ella, al igual que tú, no ha olvidado el gran amor que ustedes se tuvieron.

-Susana…

-Ve y búscala, Terry. No debes perder más tiempo, tienes que ir por ella lo más pronto posible. Cada segundo que pasa ella puede estar tomando una decisión incorrecta, justo como tú te empeñaste en actuar.

-Una decisión incorrecta…

-Tienes que bajar, tienes que hablarles a todos y decir que te irás por un tiempo. Vas a necesitarlo para recuperarla. No creo que sea fácil que la convenzas para que vuelva a tu lado.

-Ella no querrá oírme. Recuerda que fue ella quien tomó la decisión de separarnos.

-Entonces, dile de mi parte que ya has cumplido tu promesa. Me has devuelto el favor, porque me enseñaste a amar, y ahora tienes que cumplir tu promesa de hacerme feliz alcanzando tu felicidad propia…yo seré feliz si puedes serlo tú.

-Susana…tú…

-No te preocupes por mí-lo detuvo antes de hacer audible su pregunta- Yo estaré bien. Convenceré a mi madre para que viajemos a Florida. Dicen que los rayos del sol son muy buenos cuando tratas de olvidar.

-Susana…

-Ya, terry, no sigas preocupándote por mí, ya me has ayudado bastante.

-Tu madre…ella se va a molestar bastante. Seguro que dentro de unas horas irá a los diarios.

-No lo hará porque yo la detendré. Tiene que saber que no puede decidir sobre mi vida, ya no soy una niña.

-Pensé que necesitarías mi ayuda-le dijo tratando de sonreír.

-No, no es necesario. Sólo necesito algo de ti, y tal vez sea algo egoísta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues…antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que me dieras lo que sólo en las obras pudiste darme…

-Y… ¿qué es?

-Un beso…muéstrame otra vez el amor que le guarda Romeo a Julieta, con un solo beso…sólo un beso nada más…

La petición lo había tomado desprevenido, pero era incapaz de negarse a cumplirla. Susana le había dado lo que tanto había ansiado tener: su libertad. ¿Era tan difícil darle un beso para devolver con eso todo lo que ella le había dado con una sola palabra?

Terry se levantó un poco para quedar a nivel de su rostro, y por vez primera en la vida le dedicó una mirada de cariño a la que había sido su Julieta. Ella cerró los ojos evitando moverse, entendiendo que él había accedido a cumplir su último deseo para con él.

Sin darse cuenta, juntó sus labios con los de ella apenas con un toque. Fue un beso ligero, lleno de ternura, en el cual transmitía toda su gratitud.

Un leve sonido que venía del suelo le hizo romper el contacto y girar su mirada en dirección a la salida. Era Karen…

-Estúpido... ¡Eres un maldito estúpido, Terry!...Pero ya no más… ¡Ya no más, no trataré de ayudarte otra vez!-la voz de ella sonaba quebrada, delataba el llanto y las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

-Karen, no es lo que tú crees. No es lo que estas pensando-se apuró en decir él.

-¡Claro, nunca es lo que yo pienso, nunca es lo que yo digo, nunca puede ser, no!...Te dije que no te hundieras…te dije que entraras en razón, que meditaras bien las cosas, Terry…pero no…no, no lo hiciste porque nunca haces lo que te digo, nunca escuchas a los demás…pero ¿sabes qué? Me harté…me harté de estar pendiente de ti, me harté de tratar de ayudarte, y no lo haré más…puedes hundirte como quieras, puedes vivir con la desgracia de ser infeliz por siempre…finge delante de todos, que eres bueno haciendo eso…a mi no me vas a engañar más.

Karen retrocedió decidida y azotó con fuerza la puerta.

-¡Karen, espera!...-aunque Terry trató de detenerla, fue inútil su intento-…Maldita sea… ¿por qué todo tiene que estar siempre en mi contra?...

-Terry…yo…lo siento. No pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir-habló la rubia después de permanecer sumergida en un mutismo.

-No es tu culpa, Susana. Es culpa mía. Ella quiso ayudarme para que abriera los ojos y afrontara esta situación, pero no la escuché. Fui un tonto.

-Ella… ¿siente algo por ti, verdad?-la inocente manera de preguntar de Susana lo hizo sonreír- Yo te lo pregunto porque, pensé que tú querías sólo a Candy.

-Y es así. Candy es mi mundo. Pero Karen es una buena amiga, incluso la conoce a ella también. Quiere lo mejor para ambos, por eso se preocupa por mí.

-Entiendo. Bueno…será mejor que bajemos. Todos deben estar ya reunidos, y Robert seguro que se ha extendido para suplirte.

-Es lo más seguro. Me armará un buen regaño cuando esté con él.

-Terry, antes de que trates de explicarle a Karen lo que pasó, no olvides que debes ir tras Candy. Tendrás toda la vida para que Karen te escuche, pero para buscar a Candy el tiempo es muy corto. No olvides que ella también podría estar a punto de cometer un error.

-Lo sé. Bajemos ahora. Después intentaré hablar con Karen.

La pareja dejó la azotea con la misma calma que usó para llegar a ella. Esa noche, la vida de Terry había cambiado para siempre. Mientras se dirigía a los presentes, rogaba al cielo para que pronto, pudiera reunirse con su pecosa otra vez.

**Notas finales:**

No tengo perdón, se me ha pasado el día de la actualización, chicas, me disculpo. Bueno, fuera de eso, ¿qué les pareció este cap? Ya vieron que Candy si va en serio con lo de dejar bien atrás su pasado. No se ustedes pero yo estoy, felizzzzzz de que Susana le haya dado libertad a Terry (aunque a cambio le haya pedido ese beso, guacala, jajaja).

Sakura, que bueno que te gustó la apertura del corazón de Candy, y pues si fue bastante malo lo de la suegrita Marlowe, aunque gracias a Dios eso ya acabó. Yelitza a mi también me gustó mucho el consejo que le dio Eleanor a su hijo, y pues gracias a Dios que sus ruegos de madre fueron escuchados en este cap, jajaja.

**Avances del próximo cap: **

Candy parte hacia Inglaterra, y por desgracia del destino Terry no alcanza a encontrarla. Terry no se rinde y se lanza en la misma travesía hasta Londres. ¿Logrará encontrarla?

Nos leemos la semana que viene, ¡saluditos!


	4. Un tormentoso reencuentro 2da parte

**Un tormentoso reencuentro. Segunda Parte.**

En la pequeña estación de tren cercana a Lakewood, se encontraban dos mujeres acompañadas por un hombre. La Srita. Pony hubiese deseado despedir a su hija, pero sin dudarlo, la Hna. María se ofreció en acompañarla, evitando así que todos los niños viajaran hasta allá, y especialmente: evitar que Klinn tratara de seguir a Candy.

Los dos rubios y la religiosa acababan de terminar un café mientras conversaban, atentos a la hora que marcaba el reloj para evitar perder el próximo tren.

-Recuerda, Candy, que debes estar atenta a la hora en la ciudad. No querrás perder el barco-le enfatizó la Hna.

-Lo sé, Hna. María, no lo olvidaré. Estaré cerca del puerto para evitar las carreras.

-Candy, ¿estás segura de que quieres irte? Aún puedes retractarte, no importa que se pierdan los boletos-Albert trató de persuadirla por última vez.

-Por favor, Albert, no insistas. No entiendo porque sigues obstinado en que desista de viajar.

-Simplemente no me agrada la idea, eso es todo.

-Pero, Albert, ya te expliqué porque quiero viajar. Ayudaré a muchas personas si trabajo como enfermera en el hospital de Londres.

-Lo sabemos, Candy. Pero aún así, es igual de doloroso que te vayas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que volviste, y eso nos hizo pensar que no te volverías a marchar-explicó la Hna. María.

-No se equivoca con eso, Hna. Pero yo siento que hay algo más. Siento…que no debes irte, Candy.

-Eso lo dices porque no quieres que me vaya.

-No Candy. Es como si hubiera algo que intuyo…como si algo malo te pudiese suceder.

-No me va a pasar nada malo, Albert. El hospital St. Thomas es un lugar seguro, y no pretendo ir para salir a pasear. Estaré allí las 24 horas del día.

-De acuerdo-aceptó con reticencia- pero recuerda que si llegas a tener algún problema, no debes dudar en llamarme, Candy.

-Creo que ya llegó el tren, debe ser el que va a Nueva York-la observación de la Hna. María los hizo levantarse para aproximarse al móvil de metal.

Candy confirmó su pasaje y tomó su maleta antes de subirse al tren, pero no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

-Cuídate mucho, Candy. Confiamos en tu buen juicio, y deseamos que te conviertas en una gran enfermera en Londres.

-Muchas gracias, Hna. María. Por favor cuiden bien de Klinn, y despídame de los niños del hogar.

-Lo haré, Candy.

-Piensa bien antes de actuar, no te dejes llevar por la situación, Candy. Y no olvides escribir apenas llegues a Londres.

-Lo haré, Albert, será lo primero que haga cuando esté instalada en el hospital, les escribiré a los dos-prometió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto, Candy-le abrazó la mujer con ternura, y ella sin dudar respondió.

-Los extrañaré a todos, Hna. María. No olviden escribirme también-le recordó la rubia sintiendo las acostumbradas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por favor, cuídate mucho, Candy-esta vez, fue Albert quien se acercó a abrazarla.

-Lo tendré presente.-reafirmó deshaciendo el abrazo para subir al tren- Adiós Albert.

-No, Candy. No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto-le corrigió él.

-De acuerdo. Hasta pronto-y dicho esto abandonó el andén al tiempo en que el tren empezó a moverse.

Las lágrimas de la mujer no se hicieron esperar, mientras los dos observaban como el tren desaparecía en el horizonte.

_"Candy, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto…aunque mis presentimientos me dicen lo contrario, quiero creer que estoy equivocado. No me gustaría perderte…porque si eso pasara, no me lo perdonaría jamás…", _alcanzó a pensar Albert, mientras anhelaba ya el regreso de la rubia, pidiendo porque sus presentimientos, fuesen solo eso…

& & &

La estación de trenes en Nueva York aún era muy concurrida el domingo por la mañana. Terry, como de costumbre, estaba muy abrigado para cuando subió al tren. Lo último que deseaba era que alguna admiradora lo detuviera con halagos o palabras…no cuando se dirigía decidido a buscar a su pecosa.

Ubicó fácilmente el vagón que usaría para viajar. Habían otras personas a su alrededor, pero el actor estaba muy ensimismado en sus propias cavilaciones como para notarlo.

Su mente viajaba a la tarde que había compartido con su madre, el día anterior…

&- FLASH BACK -&

-Me alegra que las cosas se resolvieran, Terry. Estaba rezando para que ocurriera algo que te hiciera entrar en razón.

-Pues rezaste muy bien, madre, porque si Susana no me hubiera absuelto de mi deber con ella, para estos momentos toda la ciudad sabría que en un mes me iba a casar-aclaró él con una sonrisa, sentado en un diván adyacente a ella.

-No sabes cuanta felicidad me da el saber que vas a buscar a Candy.

-Sí…-afirmó antes de dejarse llevar por la ensoñación de su recuerdo- Sólo espero que ella no gane la disputa.

-¿La disputa?

-La que vamos a tener cuando estemos frente a frente. La conozco, ella querrá que regrese con Susana, pero esta vez me va a escuchar.

-¿Y si ella no quiere volver contigo, hijo?

-Pues, si usa esa razón para justificar su negativa…voy a traerla conmigo a rastras si es necesario.

-Eso sería algo extremo, ¿no crees?

-Nadie le dice que no a Terry Grandchester, madre-añadió él pícaramente.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas de malicia, entendiendo por igual que, de una u otra forma, Terry recuperaría a Candy.

-A propósito, Terry-habló ella después de un rato- ¿por qué tanta insistencia en que hable con tu amiga Karen?

-Porque ella esta confundida, cree que voy a casarme con Susana, que estoy fingiendo que seré feliz por eso.

-¿Acaso no le dijiste que te dio libertad?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Pues…le dije que me casaría, pero no hablé con ella después de que Susana me dejara ir-respondió él tratando de no mentir.

Detallar el asunto y revelarle la razón por la que Karen estaba desconfiando de él no era la mejor respuesta que podía dar. Aquello que la actriz hubiera visto en la azotea, había sido la mejor forma de decirse adiós entre ellos, más no algo que denotara algún sentimiento. No la juzgaba por pensar que él se empeñaba en fingir que amaba a Susana, pero tampoco podía celebrarle el negarse a escuchar su versión.

De haberlo escuchado cuando terminó la fiesta estaría ahora mismo celebrando con ellos el viaje que haría el domingo para buscar a Candy. Pero no importaba ya; él tenía muy en claro las palabras de Susana, y sabía que sería más difícil convencer a Candy para que regresara a su lado, que convencer a la actriz de su rompimiento con Susana. Ya habría tiempo para eso, y su madre podría tratar de convencerla también.

-Entiendo. La invitaré a merendar mañana. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a la estación?

-Ya es arriesgado que Terry Grandchester se mezcle entre la plebe, sería terrible que Eleanor Baker lo hiciera también-respondió él cómicamente.

-Esta bien, Terry. Sólo espero que cuando vuelvas a Nueva York, regreses acompañado de mi futura nuera.

-Te lo prometo, madre. Tendrá que escucharme aunque no quiera.

-Aunque hay algo que todavía no entiendo. Debiste haber viajado hoy para evitar perder el tiempo, ¿por qué esperaste hasta mañana, Terry?

-Por el anuncio de los diarios, madre.

-¿El anuncio?

-Sí. Revise el periódico esta mañana, y descubrí que el Sr. Archibald contrajo nupcias con la hija de los Britter.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-Archibald es el primo de Candy, madre. Y aunque Albert está ahora a la cabeza de los Andrew, estoy seguro de que siguen siendo tan pomposos como el resto de la sociedad de Chicago.

-¿Albert? ¿No es el amigo que me mencionaste, el que te ayudó en Londres?

-Sí. ¿Puedes creer que resultó ser el progenitor de Candy? Lo descubrí esta mañana cuando revisaba el diario y vi su fotografía. Se nota que es el "tío abuelo William", él siempre se preocupó por Candy.

-Entonces, ¿el que fuese amigo de los dos, terminó siendo el padre adoptivo de Candy?

-Y el hombre al que tengo que pedir la mano de Candy, porque ella legalmente es su "hija"-añadió con aire juguetón.

-No creo que tengas problemas entonces. Si el te conoce tanto como yo, sabrá que aún amas a Candy, y accederá no solo a que te cases con ella, sino también a ayudarte a convencerla.

-Esperemos que sea así, madre. No conozco a los Andrews pero sé que no son corderitos de Dios cuando se trata de hacerle la guerra a alguien que les parezca inferior.

-Estaré rezando para que regreses pronto a Nueva York con ella. Ya quiero empezar con los preparativos de tu boda, hijo.

-Y lo siguiente que vas a decirme es que ya quieres planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primer hijo-bromeó él.

-No estaría mal hacerlo, pero primero tienes que convencerla de que se case contigo para lograr eso. Tendrá que esperar la fiesta-siguió ella en tono de broma.

Estuvo con ella hasta muy entrada la tarde, hasta que recordó que tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, y decidió regresar a su departamento para terminar con su equipaje.

&- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -&

El gigante de metal empezó a moverse, y Terry empezó a contar las horas que restaban para volver a ver a la pecosa.

& & &

Era la misma estación que había visto aquella vez que visitó el hogar de Pony. Pocas personas subieron y bajaron del tren, pero él se apresuró a tomar su maleta para verificar su temprana llegada. Eran las doce del mediodía, tenía tiempo suficiente para recorrer el camino por si mismo.

Ver aquel paisaje le recordó aún más a Candy. La imaginaba feliz en la colina de Pony, y ansiaba llegar pronto para verla. Por eso, aceleró el paso, y en menos de lo que pudo predecir, ya estaba en la colina.

El mismo árbol, la misma casa…y seguramente la misma rubia estaría allí. Se aproximaba al lugar cuando se cruzó con un hombre muy anciano, y dedujo por su vestimenta que era un cartero.

-Buenas tardes, joven.

-Buenas tardes, Sr.-le devolvió el saludo cordial que tuvo para con él.

-Veo que te diriges al viejo hogar, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Buscas a alguien en especial?-observó en su rostro que no le agradaba su curiosidad, por eso se apresuró a aclarar- Dudo mucho que puedas dar con la persona que estás buscando.

-¿Por qué?-era imposible que un hombre como él pudiera decir eso sin saber a quien él buscaba.

-Porque no hay nadie en el hogar. La Srita. Pony salió con los niños a la casa del Sr. Cartright, y creo que la Hna. María salió temprano con Candy también.

-¿Candy? ¿Usted la conoce?-era ya muy fácil saber a quien él buscaba.

-¿Conocerla? Yo la he visto a ella desde que era una chiquilla.

-Entonces, ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Bueno, yo…

-Por favor. Necesito hablar con ella-le urgió Terry, y el hombre dudó un poco antes de responder.

-No puedo decirte a ciencia cierta donde está, porque no lo sé. Pero supongo que estará con los Andrews.

-¿Con los Andrews?

-Sí. La mansión de ellos es el lugar donde ella se encuentra cuando no está aquí, pero como te dije antes, no puedo asegurarlo.

-Me basta con saber al menos donde se supone que este. ¿Podría decirme como llegó a esa mansión?

-Bueno, es un lugar algo apartado. Tal vez prefieras regresar al pueblo y tomar un coche que te lleve hasta allá.

-Créame cuando le digo que no dispongo de tanto tiempo. Por favor, sólo dígame como puedo llegar hasta allá.

-Bueno. Éste es el camino que tienes que tomar.

El hombre le dio unas cuantas indicaciones fáciles de seguir, y Terry reanudó la marcha para seguir el camino señalado. Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba la razón por la cual la Hna. María acompañaba a Candy hasta allá. No quiso pensarlo demasiado, porque algo entre sus presentimientos le decía que no sería para una simple visita.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno cuando por fin llegó a estar frente a la mansión. En su mente resonó un nombre, que, si bien no era acertado, era el más adecuado para aquel lugar por las muchas flores que lo rodeaban: _"La mansión de las rosas"_. Un sirviente lo interceptó antes de que llegara a la puerta, y supo por quien debía preguntar realmente.

-Me urge hablar con el Sr. Andrew, por favor.

-¿Quién le digo que le busca?-lo interrogó el hombre invitándolo a pasar al vestíbulo al comprobar su clase.

-Terruce Grandchester.

El hombre tardó unos diez minutos en volver, pero esta vez, le invitó a seguirlo. Terry no dijo más y se limitó a caminar hasta la habitación que el hombre le mostró.

-Hola, Terry. Dichosos los ojos que te ven-le saludó Albert sentado detrás de un largo escritorio.

-Hola, Albert. ¿O debería decir, Tío abuelo William?-le contestó él con el mismo aire bromista.

-Albert esta bien. Veo que te has enterado de quien soy yo.

-Tu reputación te precede.

-Siéntate por favor. Me gustaría saber la razón que te ha movido a venir a verme.

-Quisiera decir que, quise charlar con un viejo amigo-comenzó él aceptando su invitación- pero temo que no es eso lo que me ha hecho dejar Nueva York.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón entonces?

-Candy-le contestó él resuelto- Candy es la razón por la que he dejado Nueva York. He venido para hablar con ella.

-Imagino que antes pasaste por el hogar de Pony y te dijeron que estaba aquí.

-Algo así. Un hombre muy anciano me dijo que el hogar estaba vacío, y que Candy estaría aquí seguramente.

-La Srita. Pony sacó a los niños para que se distrajeran. No quería que estuvieran tristes después de su partida.

-¿Su partida?-repitió el actor sin entender la explicación del rubio.

-Habrías podido saludar a la Hna. María, pero hace unos veinte minutos le pedí a uno de los cocheros que la llevara de vuelta al hogar.

-No entiendo, Albert.

-Estuviste cerca, Terry…pero llegaste un poco tarde.

-…-a Terry le parecía que Albert estaba hablándole en otro idioma.

-Candy se fue-le dijo al fin.

-¿Se fue?

-Sí. Hace unas horas se fue a Nueva York, y antes de que preguntes por que, te doy la respuesta. Hoy se irá a Londres, en el barco de las seis de la tarde. Quiere ir como enfermera al hospital St. Thomas, por eso se ha ido.

-¿Al hospital St. Thomas?... ¿y tú lo permitiste?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-Traté de persuadirla pero ya sabes como es. Hay muchos hospitales en Chicago, pero ella escogió el de Londres. Dice que muchos heridos de guerra son enviados allá, y quiere ayudarlos aunque no vaya al frente.

-¿Candy quiere ayudar a los heridos de guerra, qué se le metió en la cabeza? ¿Acaso no pensó que ese lugar es peligroso, aunque no sea el frente?

-No eres el primero que hace esa observación, nosotros también se lo dijimos. Pero ella siempre será testaruda, y ni yo mismo la convencí de desistir.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, mientras dos hombres se hundían en sus propias cavilaciones.

-Has venido por ella, ¿verdad?-habló él después de un rato.

-Sí…ya no tengo ningún deber, Albert. Soy libre para escoger con quien compartir la vida, y ella es mi elección.

Terry le contó resumidamente la forma en la que su vida había transcurrido en los últimos dos años de no ver a Candy. Albert también se atrevió a contarle como había actuado ella y con eso dejó entrever que ella aún no lo olvidaba. La decisión de Susana fue lo que más sorprendió al rubio, pero también se alegró por él.

-¿Entiendes por qué he venido? No quiero rendirme sin haberlo intentado antes.

-Entiendo. Y me alegro de que hayas decidido buscarla, porque sé lo que ella ha vivido desde que ustedes se separaron.

-Tengo que encontrarla, Albert. Tienes que decirme cómo la puedo hallar.

-Créeme que es todo lo que sé. No te miento cuando te digo que se ha marchado, ella irá hasta Londres.

-Pues yo la buscaré. La buscaré por mar y tierra, iré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, pero voy a encontrarla, aunque se niegue a volver conmigo. No voy a desperdiciar esta última oportunidad que tengo para recuperarla.

-Búscala. Porque nadie mejor que yo, sabe que puedes recuperarla si la buscas. Ella aún te ama, aunque al principio lo niegue. Haz que abra los ojos, que acepte sus sentimientos, y entonces sabrás que no me equivoco-lo animó él muy seguro.

-Gracias, Albert. Me alegra saber que no estás en mi contra.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Por ser un Andrew?-preguntó él a modo de broma.

-Pensé que el tío abuelo sería más como Archie-siguió bromeando él.

-Él tiene su carácter, lo reconozco. Pero estoy seguro de que su nueva esposa lo ayudará a aceptarte. Annie y él se han casado.

-Si, lo sé. Hubiera partido ayer mismo de no ser porque pensé que estarían aún celebrando su boda.

-Debiste hacerlo. Aunque no te hubieses equivocado, yo igual te habría recibido. El que ahora sea el Sr. Andrew no cambia el hecho de que seas mi amigo, Terry.

-Gracias, Albert. Gracias por creer en mí todavía.

-Siempre. Pero creo que esta vez voy a cobrarte el favor.

-¿Hay algo que puedo hacer yo por ti?

-Sí. Vas a seguir la tradición de la sociedad, y me pedirás la mano de Candy como si en verdad fuese su padre-lo broma del rubio sorprendió a Terry y los hizo reír a ambos.

-Serás quien la lleve al altar si consigo convencerla de casarse conmigo, Albert.

-Y lo harás, Terry, ya verás que lo haces, pero tienes que buscarla, dos años han sido demasiado tiempo.

-Lo sé. Y aunque quisiera quedarme, no puedo. Ya habrá otras oportunidades de conversar como amigos, Albert-le anunció él incorporándose.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Terry?

-Ir a Nueva York. Tal vez no pueda alcanzarla, pero partiré en el siguiente barco rumbo a Londres.

-Entonces, te deseo la mayor de las suertes, Terry. Espero que esta vez, puedan alcanzar la felicidad que ambos se merecen.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella regrese a mi lado. Esta vez, no voy a resignarme a perderla.

-De acuerdo. Te acompañaré entonces a la estación. El tiempo que tardemos en llegar puede ser la diferencia entre encontrarla o no en Nueva York.

No dijeron más. Ambos se encaminaron a la estación de trenes, y más pronto que tarde Terry dejaba Lakewood. Una vez más, el rubio deseó con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse en sus presentimientos, para que sus dos buenos amigos pudieran ser felices al fin.

& & &

Candy se encontraba en el puerto, y aún con la multitud buscaba la casilla de boletos para confirmar su pasaje. La tarde había transcurrido rápida, así que comprar y enviar los regalos le había resultado algo fácil.

Había decidido sólo merendar con unos panecillos, porque no tenía tanta hambre. Eran las 5:45 PM ahora, y el tren de las seis ya debía de estar en el puerto.

Cuando logró divisar la casilla entre la gente, se escabulló como pudo para llegar hasta ella. Una mujer algo molesta fue quien pudo responderle.

-Disculpe, Sra., mi barco zarpa a las seis de la tarde. ¿Podría confirmar mi boleto?-le preguntó ella al extenderle el papel que bruscamente fue quitado de sus manos.

-Este es el barco de Londres, no puedes confirmar tu boleto-le devolvió el pasaje.

-¿Cómo dice?

-El barco no zarpará hoy. Tiene una avería en las calderas y no puede ser reparado. El próximo barco disponible para la ruta llega mañana a primera hora, tendrás que esperar hasta entonces.

-Pero, yo no puedo esperar hasta mañana. Vivo muy lejos de aquí.

-Es el mismo caso que todos tienen, pero nada se puede hacer. El barco no zarpa hasta mañana y punto. Tendrás que alojarte en algún hotel, igual que los demás.

-Pero…

-No insistas, jovencita, ya bastantes problemas tengo con todas las quejas de los demás-la interrumpió la mujer antes de que pudiera objetar algo.

Candy se alejó con pesadez del sitio, y dirigió su mirada al mar.

_"Y ahora… ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo regresar a Lakewood, pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí. Será mejor buscar donde pueda pasar la noche"_, alcanzó a decidir la rubia antes de sujetar su maleta y tomar otro camino.

No conocía Nueva York, pero estaba segura de que podía encontrar algún lugar donde hospedarse por una noche. Con algunas referencias pudo dar con un pequeño edificio, y el dinero que Albert le dio le sirvió en ese momento. Dudó un poco de permanecer en el hotel después de comprobar que, en efecto, era el mismo que hacía dos años había usado durante su corta estadía en la ciudad, pero sabía que a esas horas, y con tantos pasajeros en busca de un lugar para dormir, sería difícil encontrar otro sitio para pasar la noche.

Se quedaría en Nueva York más del tiempo planeado, pero al menos, a primera hora del siguiente día, estaría partiendo a Londres. Candy trató de desviar el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban, pero esa noche no pudo evitar soñar con Terry, y la recién concordancia de permanecer en la misma ciudad que él.

& & &

El tren que tomó en Lakewood iba muy lento a su parecer, pero logró llegar a las siete de la noche a la ciudad. Demasiado tarde para alcanzar a Candy, se había perdido el barco de las seis. Pensó que lo mejor, era zarpar en el siguiente barco, y así sólo estarían separados por una hora de diferencia.

Se dirigió veloz al puerto, y pudo pasar desapercibido entre la extraña multitud de personas que se agrupaban alrededor de la casilla de boletos.

-Buenas noches. Quiero un boleto para el siguiente barco con destino a Londres, por favor-le pidió él amable a la mujer que ahora tenía en frente.

-Buenas noches, el siguiente barco es para mañana a primera hora, Sr.

-¿Cómo dice?

-No zarpará ningún barco hacia Londres por hoy, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

-Pero, usted no entiende, me urge en abordar el próximo barco-insistió él con ansiedad.

-Y yo le digo que el próximo barco zarpará mañana a primera hora. Es el siguiente barco con ese destino, Sr.

-Es imposible, tiene que haber un barco que zarpe ahora.

-Sr. no insista, por favor. El próximo barco que zarpará con ese destino es el de mañana, y ya ahí muchas personas esperándolo a parte de usted.

-Esta bien. Déme un boleto para el próximo barco, pero que sea el próximo en salir, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Terry compró el boleto que lo llevaría a Londres, pero no era lo que tenía en mente. Había pensado en salir en el barco de las siete, sabía que a esa hora aún quedaban dos barcos más por zarpar. Pero de nuevo falló en predecir los hechos, y lo que era peor, tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día para partir. Candy ya estaría más cercana a su destino para cuando él lograra dejar Nueva York.

Decepcionado, Terry regresó a su departamento. Esa noche se propuso recuperar a Candy, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo tener la dicha de soñar con ella, sabiendo que ya no le era inalcanzable a su voluntad.

& & &

¡Que día, que tormentoso despertar! Candy había salido del hotel con la misma prisa que había tenido hacía dos años, y eso, inevitablemente, le había traído recuerdos no muy placenteros.

Descubrió con pesar que era la primera en abordar el barco a Londres, y se dijo a si misma que estaba desesperada por dejar la ciudad que le recordaba su realidad.

Prefirió instalarse en su camarote, y empezar a escribir las cartas que enviaría a sus amigos estando ya en tierra inglesa. Era una mera excusa para distraerse y evitar cruzarse con malos recuerdos de un pasado viaje, pero por un momento, se permitió concentrar todos sus pensamientos en las líneas que su mano trazaba.

La primera carta, iba dirigida al hogar de Pony. _"A mis queridas madres"_, reconoció ella.

Srita. Pony y Hna María:

Es la primera carta que escribo para ustedes, y ya siento que las extraño. Sé que no tendré mucho tiempo libre y por eso les escribo durante mi viaje. El barco de Londres se ha demorado un poco en salir, pero ha decidido zarpar a las primeras horas del día lunes.

Les escribiré cuando haya pisado Londres, y me haya podido establecer en el hospital. Cuiden mucho de Klinn y de los niños, y por favor explíquenles que aunque yo no esté, seguiré siendo su jefe aún en la lejanía.

Con todo mi afecto, Candy…

PDT: Espero que mi elección para los dulces haya sido de su agrado. Cuídense mucho.

Candy selló la carta con cuidado, antes de disponerse a escribir el segundo mensaje que iba dirigido a Albert. Tardó más en escribirla porque examinaba bien cada palabra que ponía. Lo último que quería era demostrarle a Albert lo perturbada que se encontraba desde la noche anterior, causada por la estancia en la ciudad.

Hizo lo mismo que con la primera y guardó ambas cartas en un sobre amarillo, para después enviarlas a alguna oficina de correos en Londres.

Un conocido ruido la hizo sobresaltarse en el asiento frente al escritorio. La sirena del barco anunciaba que ya empezaban a moverse, y una normal algarabía por partir se escuchó.

_"¿Para qué salir? No tengo familiares ni amigos de quienes despedirme…y decirle adiós a esta ciudad que tan malos recuerdos me trae sería muy doloroso. Aquí estoy segura, a salvo de los fantasmas que pueden perseguirme si me presento en cubierta….no podría soportar decirle adiós otra vez…". _Candy se debatía en sus pensamientos, tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos, y procurando aceptar la inminente lejanía que esta vez la separaría de su gran amor.

& & &

La brisa salina le dio de llano en el rostro cuando llegó a cubierta en medio de la algarabía. Era normal ver a tantas personas, despidiéndose de sus familias, de sus amigos, y de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Suspiró con pesadez, aceptando que para esas horas, Candy estaría un día más cercana a Inglaterra. La noche anterior, no había podido conciliar el sueño, pensando en lo que le diría a su pecosa cuando la tuviera en frente.

Tenía que convencerla, de eso estaba seguro, pero también sabía lo obstinada que ella podía ser cuando de llevarle la contraria se trataba. Movería cielo y tierra, pero no regresaría sin ella a América. Tenía el nombre del hospital donde iba a trabajar, y ya había enviado un telegrama a su padre para avisarle de su pronta llegada. Ahora que estaban en buenos términos, el duque le había ofrecido quedarse en el castillo Grandchester mientras permanecía en Londres, pero él había declinado la oferta. Todavía no olvidaba a la mujer de su padre, y aunque muy poco influía en las decisiones de Richard, quería evitarse problemas con ella.

Antes de partir al puerto, también había enviado un telegrama para Eleanor. Quiso advertirle de su viaje a Inglaterra, y con eso se ahorraba el tener que informarle de su paradero al llegar allá. Toda su concentración iría en buscar a la pecosa.

El barco ya se había alejado bastante del muelle, y el recuerdo de una despedida antigua le vino a la mente.

_"Londres…lamenté tanto dejarte allá, Candy…tal vez, no habríamos pasado por tantas pruebas y ahora estaríamos juntos de no haberme ido"_.

Se animó a si mismo, con la seguridad de que, esta vez, estaba viajando para verla, y no para tratar de olvidar su pasado y gran amor.

& & &

El reloj apuntaba las seis de la tarde, y muchas personas se hallaban ya en los comedores, y en los pasillos buscando alguna distracción. Sin embargo, sólo dos de los muchos pasajeros, aprovecharon el día para descansar. El permanecer despiertos la noche anterior les había dejado exhaustos a los dos jóvenes, que, sin saberlo, pudieron dormir tranquilos, por la cercana presencia del ser amado.

& & &

Terry se sintió como el mayor de los perezosos cuando vio la hora en el reloj adyacente a su cama. Eran las 4:45 PM, cuando se decidió a dejar el lecho. No había dormido mucho últimamente, así que podía justificar su largo descanso con las pocas horas de sueño que en los últimos dos días había logrado tener.

Quedaban todavía muchas horas de travesía por el océano antes de llegar, y sería inútil encerrarse en el camarote hasta llegar a Londres. Pensando en eso, decidió salir para respirar el aire de la cubierta, justo después de tomar la cena con el resto de los pasajeros a bordo.

& & &

Llevaba unas tres horas de haber despertado de su letargo sueño. No podía creer que había dormido hasta la una de la tarde, pero también se absolvió de toda culpa cuando se recordó la mala pasada noche vivida.

Habría podido tomar el almuerzo con los demás, pero prefirió esperar hasta la cena para ir al comedor. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando por fin se dignó a salir del camarote.

Había estado leyendo uno de sus libros de enfermería para distraerse. Ahora, estaba tomando una rica sopa que le vino muy bien a su olvidado estómago. Un plato caliente de comida era más que suficiente para saciar su apetito. Ahora, podría regresar a la seguridad de su recinto, y tratar de evitar en el mayor de los grados que su deseo de salir para ver el mar le ganara.

& & &

Ahí estaba él, como la última vez que había vuelto a Inglaterra. Se aferraba a la barda que rodeaba los alrededores del barco, y aunque no huía de una decepción, sintió melancolía por los pasados recuerdos que su mente le recordó.

_"En un lugar así, fue que nos conocimos…cuando te vi por primera vez…_

_Creí que estaba soñando, que todo era producto de la bruma, o de un mal juego que estaba haciéndome mi mente, pero no fue así…tu hermosa figura se presentó frente a mí, y fue cuando realmente conocí la belleza._

_Y entonces, supe tu nombre…Candy…que nombre tan angelical para una criatura tan atrayente. De haber sabido que te volvería a ver en el colegio San Pablo, de saber que tu carácter era dulce y compasivo, te habría revelado lo que me hiciste sentir con una sola mirada…en vez de esconder con burlas el temor que sentí por vez primera ante una mujer"._

A pesar de que el clima no era el mejor, Terry seguía hundido en sus recuerdos. La bruma no era tan densa, y varias nubes tempestuosas se dejaban entrever en el horizonte. Seguro llovería pronto y podría desatarse una tormenta, pero ajeno como estaba no prestó mucha atención al tiempo. Fue entonces que un leve pero audible sonido llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Ahí alguien más aquí?-se atrevió a preguntar sin volverse para responder a su propia pregunta.

-Sí. Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlo.

Esa voz…conocía esa voz más que la suya propia…no podía ser…

-¡Candy!-logró pronunciar al volverse para comprobar que no había perdido la razón.

-¡Terry! ¡Estas aquí!

Lo último que la rubia deseaba que ocurriera al fin se había realizado. Había tratado de mantenerse al margen, de no salir del camarote, pero su deseo pudo más que su cordura, y ahora se encontraba con lo que tanto había temido volver a ver: un fantasma del pasado.

-¡No, no puede ser! ¡De nuevo tengo alucinaciones!-se lamentó ella, esperando a que la visión desapareciera en cualquier momento, pero no fue así.

-¡No, Candy, no estas alucinando! ¡Realmente soy yo!-se acercó para tomarla de los hombros y dejarle en claro que no era algo imaginario.

-¿Eres tú?...-logró articular al sentir el leve contacto del fantasma.

-Sí, soy yo…estas aquí Candy.

-Terry…tú aquí…-exclamó al sentirse prisionera de esos ojos verdiazules que ahora la miraban con ternura.

-Sí…estoy, aquí contigo…-fue lo último que pudo decir antes de dejarse llevar por el sentimiento.

Le era imposible evitar acercarse más, porque deseaba un nuevo beso suyo, y quería que esta vez no fuese robado. Pero, justo cuando sus labios estaban ya muy cerca el uno del otro…

-¡Un momento!-la rubia cortó todo contacto al alejarse de él- ¡Tú no eres Terry!

-¿Qué dices?-la actitud extraña de ella lo confundió más que la separación.

-¡Tú no eres Terry, eres un fantasma que va a desaparecer en pocos segundos, Terry está en Nueva York! Ya me conozco el truco de la bruma, Sr. Fantasma.

-¿Sr. Fantasma?-repitió él con algo de burla.

-Así es. Eres un fantasma. Quieres hacerme creer que eres Terry, pero luego te irás cuando se vaya la bruma.

-No, no entiendes, Candy. No soy un fantasma, soy real.

-¿Ah sí? Y si eres tan real como dices, ¿por qué apareciste justo cuando llegó la bruma, eh?

-Yo estaba aquí desde que los demás pasajeros se retiraron a sus camarotes.

-Si como no, y yo soy caperucita roja.

-Más bien te pareces a ricitos de oro, pero no por eso dejas de ser adorable cuando te molestas.

-¡Aja! Tratas de imitar a Terry con sus burlas, otra señal de que eres un fantasma.

-Candy no me obligues a abrirte los ojos por la mala, un fantasma no sabe besar-le advirtió cansado del pesado juego.

-Si realmente no eres un fantasma, explica por qué no te había visto en todo el día, si ambos viajamos en el mismo barco.

-No sé que hayas estado haciendo tú, pero yo me quedé en mi camarote recuperando las horas de sueño que he perdido últimamente.

-¿Horas de sueño?

-He perdido muchas desde que empecé a buscarte, Candy, y aunque no esperaba verte ahora al fin te encontré.

-¿Al fin me encontraste, has estado buscándome?

-Sí, fui al hogar de Pony para verte pero me dijeron que te habías ido con los Andrews y fue el propio Albert quien me dijo a dónde te habías marchado.

-Espera.-lo detuvo entendiendo que un fantasma no sabría tanto, pero recordando algo más también- ¿por qué me estás buscando, dónde está Susana?

La primera pregunta de ella hubiera sido fácil de responder, si no hubiera articulado la segunda.

-Candy, Susana está camino a Florida, ella y su madre se mudarán allá.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No se supone que tú debes estar con ella, qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

-Ella me dejó porque sólo así podría cumplirle su promesa, quería ser feliz. Y sólo lo lograría si yo era feliz primero, por eso estoy buscándote.

-¿Qué dices, la dejaste sola, Terry?-su voz sonaba a reproche, pero esta vez no iba a retroceder.

-No, ella fue quien decidió. Me dejó en libertad para que pudiera encontrar mi propia felicidad, y ella en cambio tratará de encontrar la suya propia.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarla sola, acaso ya olvidaste tu promesa?!

-¡No, no la he olvidado, de hecho ya la cumplí, Candy!

-¡¿Cómo pudiste haberla cumplido si no te quedaste a su lado?!

-¡La cumplí, o al menos la cumpliré! ¡Ella no puede ser feliz a menos que yo lo sea, por eso me dejó en libertad, por eso estoy buscándote!

-¡¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando se te ocurrió buscarme, eh?! ¡¿Creíste que yo querría volver contigo, que las cosas se resolverían así nada más!?

Lo último que había salido de su boca le había dolido…si que había dolido aquello. Se había prometido convencerla, pero escuchar aquella primera negativa de Candy lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque no por ello pensaba desistir.

-¡Creí que me encontraría con una persona cuerda y razonable, no con alguien que me negara el poder explicarme al menos!

-¡No tienes derecho a esperar nada de mí, ni si quiera tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra! ¡No has podido si quiera cumplir la promesa que me hiciste!

La discusión seguía y seguía y por cada palabra que ella le daba, él se la devolvía con otra. Tan ensimismados estaban en su disputa que no se percataron de que el clima estaba cambiando considerablemente. Fue sólo hasta que el gigantesco resplandor de un rayo estrellándose contra las olas que pudieron detenerse a observar lo que ahora acontecía.

Varios marinos, si es que no eran todos, corrieron a la proa y a la popa del barco para asegurar las cuerdas y seguir las instrucciones que un almirante les gritaba. Se apoyaron el uno del otro cuando el inesperado giro del barco los hizo perder el equilibrio. Las olas crecieron y crecieron todavía más.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-gritó ella para hacerse escuchar entre la ventisca.

-¡Es una tormenta!

Todo pasó muy rápido. En un momento el barco luchaba por no hundirse entre el fuerte oleaje y al siguiente un último rayo le daba justo en la proa, logrando encender varios de los motores que lo hacían moverse.

-¡Todos a cubierta, todos a cubierta!

-¡Suban a los botes, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Era lo único que podía escucharse mientras los pasajeros salían a cubierta y corrían en varias direcciones. Candy creyó escuchar la voz de Terry antes de que tomara su mano para empezar la carrera, pero pronto rompió el contacto cuando comprobó que se le hacía más fácil correr por su propia cuenta. Estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, y ya estaban cerca de llegar a uno de los botes, cuando…

-¡¡Candy!!-fue lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse.

Uno de los tamboretes que sostenía el mástil, al caer, le había dado justo en la cabeza, dejándola inconciente al instante.

El mundo se evaporó entonces, y de un segundo a otro, todo desapareció...

**Notas finales:**

Hola de nuevo a todas y todos. Ya sé, esta vez me pasé de tardía, pero las fechas navideñas me hicieron creer que hoy era viernes :$. Con respecto a este cap, quería decirles que este fue el último cap común que escribí, ya que la base que necesitaba para plasmar mi rara idea ya la tengo. Ahora falta que a todas les guste, claro está ^-^

Sakura, concuerdo contigo, sólo por dejar libre a Terry comienzo a ver a Susana con otros ojos, jajaja.

Yelitza, te cumplí el deseo, ya se reencontraron, aunque seguramente no del modo en que tú deseabas, jajaja. Veré que puedo hacer para remediar eso…

Diana, creo que es la primera vez que me escribes, y la verdad quiero agradecerte tu comentario, me alegra que te hayas animado a leerme. Procuraré mantenerte animada.

Gizah, pues como pronosticaste, este reencuentro no pudo haber tenido menos rayos, ¿verdad? Jajaja. La verdad Karen reaccionó de una forma bastante extraña, pero creo que al final volverá a ser la de antes....jijiji.

Melani, me da gusto que te haya gustado mi historia, y pues pondré bastante empeño para que siga gustándote a ti, y a todas las que me siguen claro está, jijiji.

Muchas gracias a todas por seguirme, y como ustedes me dieron sus deseos a mí para esta navidad, yo quiero darles los míos también (un poco tarde, pero se vale, jijiji): ¡Les deseo las mejores y más felices fiestas decembrinas a todas, que en este mes reciban mucho cariño y afecto!

**Avances del próximo cap:**

Un naufragio. Se vislumbra la posibilidad de sobrevivir. Albert Andrew se entera que su protegida jamás llegó a Londres.

Cualquier crítica, duda o comentario no duden en hablarme. Nos leemos la semana próxima ;-)


	5. La isla

**La isla**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, con dificultad, y de un momento a otro el dolor de cabeza apareció para recordarle que antes de caer inconciente había recibido un golpe fuerte. Por reflejo, llevó su mano derecha hasta su frente. Sí que dolía, pero eso no le impidió percatarse de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

La refulgente luz solar le cegó la vista por unos segundos. La brisa salina sonaba arrulladora entre el movimiento de las olas. Palmeras, arena, y un inmenso mar fue lo que pudo reconocer como primera impresión.

Se detuvo para chequearse a si misma. Su vestido estaba completo, pero no completamente seco. Sus manos, sus pies tenían leves moretones, prueba de que, el golpe recibido había afectado no sólo a su cabeza. Lo próximo que notó la puso algo nerviosa. El impacto no sólo la había dejado inconciente, sino que también le había hecho una herida que, por sus conocimientos, entendió que era superficial; aunque las gotas de sangre que llegaron a sus dedos le decían que había sido bastante fuerte el golpe.

Se levantó como pudo para incorporarse completamente, y su mente la llevó a analizar la situación.

_"¿Dónde estaré?... ¿En una isla? Es obvio que ya no estoy en el camarote, a menos que hayan pintado un cuadro para hacerme sentir mejor. _

_Muy graciosa, Candy-se quejó su voz interna- estamos en un lugar seguramente desconocido, y todavía tienes humor para hacer bromas. Pregúntate mejor qué fue lo que pasó._

_Es verdad-reconoció que su subconsciente tenía razón- Recuerdo que salí a cubierta y luego vi…vi a Terry, o a su fantasma, pero estoy segura de que lo vi. Hablamos, no, no hablamos, discutimos…entonces si era un fantasma, porque se enojó tanto que provocó una tormenta. _

_La tormenta…el fuerte oleaje…y luego en la carrera…esa especie de viga me golpeó la cabeza y…no recuerdo más. No puedo recordar más allá de ese momento, no tengo idea ni de cómo salí del barco, de cómo llegué aquí… ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?"_

Estaba a punto de gritar, de correr, de perder el control y caer en el pánico, y no sólo por saberse en un lugar desconocido, sino también porque era mucha presión la que estaba dándole a su débil mente para recordar lo ocurrido….pero cierta voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas.

_"No…no puede ser…no puede ser, aparte de amnésica ahora me estoy volviendo loca…no puede ser que yo esté imaginando que…"_

-Entonces, Candy. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando al horizonte, o te vas a dar la vuelta y enfrentar la realidad?-volvió a escucharla, no podía estar loca.

-Terry-se le escapó el nombre al verlo ahí, con ella.

-¿A quién esperabas, ricitos de oro? ¿A alguno de los tres osos?

-Terry…en verdad eres tú…esto no me puede estar pasando.

-Momento. ¿Todavía piensas que soy un fantasma, o es que en realidad querías ver a los tres osos?

-¡Y la misma actitud, Dios santo!-retrocedió un poco con cara de consternación- Realmente si pasó. Me he vuelto loca.

Algunas cosas empezaron a descuadrar con la última afirmación que había hecho, porque ni el mejor de los fantasmas imitaría tan perfectamente la risa de Terry que escuchó.

-Apenas y la ha tocado el sol y ya dice que esta loca. Semejante compañía me espera aquí-pudo articular en medio de la risa.

-¿Aquí?-repitió confusa.

-Sí, Candy. Estamos en una isla.

-¿Una isla?

-Sí. Hubiera preferido quedarnos en medio del océano, así tal vez habríamos conseguido subir a uno de los botes, pero era muy peligroso.

-¿Subir a uno de los botes, de qué estas hablando?

-Naufragamos, Candy. El barco se hundió anoche después de que un rayo partiera en dos la proa.

-¿Qué dices?-eso último no le gustaba ni le parecía bonito.

-Habríamos podido huir como los demás pasajeros, pero te golpeó una de las vigas que sostenían el mástil, y tuve que ayudarte. Quedaste inconciente después de eso.

-¡Ya sé que quedé inconciente después de eso, es la razón por la que no puedo recordar como llegué hasta aquí!-le gritó exasperada por la situación.

-Llegaste hasta aquí porque te ayudé a salir del barco, y aunque por un momento pensé que sería mejor mantenernos cerca del sitio, era muy peligroso estar a merced de todo. Nos mantuvimos a flote un largo rato, hasta que pude divisar este lugar y el oleaje nos arrastró aquí.

La explicación sonaba bastante lógica y breve, pero Terry no le había contado ni la mitad de las cosas que en verdad pasaron.

&- FLASH BACK -&

Después de que Candy cayera inconciente Terry corrió a su lado en medio de la algarabía que se había formado desde el rayo.

-¡Candy, por favor contesta!-le pidió tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Ella no abría si quiera los ojos, y la sangre que ahora caía abruptamente por sus sienes lo estaba preocupando más. No, Candy no despertaría, había sido un golpe muy fuerte y su cuerpo era demasiado frágil. La levantó entendiendo que ella no reaccionaría y decidió se dispuso a abandonar el barco.

El oleaje y la tormenta le hizo imposible localizar un bote, y su única prioridad fue salvarla a ella en ese momento. El saber nadar le ayudó bastante para mantenerse a flote con ella. Una idea le taladró el cerebro y temió lo peor al saber que estarían varados en el mar. No podía darse el lujo de desistir, tenía que tratar de mantenerse con vida. Había tomado una determinación.

-Tal vez no podamos huir como los otros, pero sobreviviremos, Candy. Te lo prometo-la abrazo protectoramente antes de fijar una dirección a la cual dirigirse.

La fuerza de las olas era muy grande y era casi imposible evitar ser llevados en la dirección que ella marcaba. No había salido el sol aún cuando pudo divisar un pedazo de tierra.

No era la ciudad, de eso estaba seguro, pero era mejor mantenerse sobre el suelo que en el agua. Las olas lo llevaron hasta la orilla y cuando pudo llevarla fuera del agua examinó con cuidado la magnitud del golpe. El agua había borrado la mayor parte del rastro de sangre, y la hemorragia se había detenido ya.

Estaban a salvo. La seguridad de estar con vida tuvo poca importancia para él cuando pensó en las consecuencias de un simple golpe. Si Candy no despertaba pronto algo muy malo le habría pasado, o peor: el golpe pudo haberle hecho perder la memoria. No, pensar negativamente no era la solución.

Sólo le quedaba esperar a que ella despertara, y estaba seguro de que Candy lo lograría. Se acostó a su lado sobre la arena y atrajo su cuerpo hacia si mismo. Unos minutos después…una hora tal vez, había despertado con renovadas fuerzas para enfrentar la situación. Fue hasta que ella exhibió en sus rostro las mejillas rosadas cuando decidió levantarse y estudiar el lugar sin alejarse demasiado. Sólo faltaba algo para sentirse bien de haberse salvado, y era que ella abriera los ojos. Rogó por un milagro para que despertara con bien, hasta que observó como se levantaba de nuevo…

&- FIN DEL FLASH ACK -&

-¿Dices que el barco se hundió, y que en vez de salvarnos como los otros terminamos en esta isla?

-Lo haces parecer como si hubiéramos muerto aunque solo salimos heridos.

-Esto no es salir herido, Terry, esto es mucho peor. Terminamos aquí en medio de la nada, y tú lo haces parecer como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-Tal vez lo sea. Imagina todo lo que han tenido que remar los demás que lograron huir para llegar hasta Inglaterra-le comentó burlonamente.

-¡Esto no es gracioso, Terry, es muy grave lo que nos pasó!-estaba muy alterada como para aguantar sus bromas.

-Ya, no tienes porque hacer una escena, estamos varados en medio de una isla, no es el fin del mundo-trató de calmarla con aire despreocupado.

-¿El fin del mundo? ¿Te has preguntado cómo vamos a sobrevivir aquí?

-No del todo. Me preocupaba más que despertaras o no, pero ya que estas conciente podemos recorrer la isla.

-¿Recorrer la isla?

-Es supervivencia, Candy. Tenemos que saber si en esta isla hay agua, comida, o alguna otra cosa que nos ayude a permanecer con vida.

-Pero, aquí hay bastante agua-señaló con inocencia el mar.

-¿Te afectó mucho el golpe, o nunca te han dicho que esa agua no se bebe?-al ver su expresión siguió aclarando- Es agua salada y no sirve para beber, te deshidrataría en una hora.

-Ah, tú te referías a agua para nosotros-comprendió al fin.

-No, yo tenía intenciones de buscar un geiser para que pudiéramos tomar un baño de aguas termales, Candy-le dijo irónica y burlonamente.

-Esta bien, ya entendí, no tienes porque ser sarcástico conmigo-se quejó ella.

-Ya, mejor caminemos. Todavía no empiezo a recorrerla, pero se nota que es una isla más o menos grande, y tenemos que recorrer al menos la mitad.

-¿Para qué, Terry?-le preguntó al iniciar el paso a su lado.

-Para saber que podemos esperar de este lugar.

Candy no preguntó más y se limitó a seguirle en silencio, mientras se adentraban con cuidado entre la vegetación.

& & &

Archibald Cornewll y su nueva esposa, Annie Cornewll, regresaban de su luna de miel antes de lo esperado. Habían recibido un telegrama de Albert, y aunque no les decía el motivo por el cual les necesitaba, notaron por su insistencia que debía ser un asunto delicado.

Arribaron en la mansión Andrew lo más pronto posible, mientras él Sr. William los recibía con algo de pesadez. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca para iniciar una charla de los sucesos recientemente acontecidos.

-Lamento haberles hecho venir e interrumpir su viaje. Pero esto es un asunto delicado, en verdad-se disculpó el rubio.

-Lo entendemos, Albert. Sabemos que no nos hubieras hecho venir si no fuera por algo importante-lo absolvió su sobrino.

-Así es.

-Y, en todo caso, ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirnos?-trató de indagar Annie.

-Pues verán…los dos saben que Candy decidió viajar a Inglaterra para trabajar como enfermera en un hospital de Londres.

-Le dijimos que era peligroso pero ella no escuchó a nadie-le recordó Archie.

-Sí. Desgraciadamente, ése fue el problema en este caso.

-¿Desgraciadamente?

-El barco que la llevaba hasta Londres…naufragó.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible.

-Temo que sí, Archie. Me enteré de lo que pasó esta mañana. El barco naufragó por una tormenta al segundo día del viaje.

-¿Y Candy? ¿Ella esta bien?-la voz de Annie denotaba preocupación.

-No tengo noticias de ella. Envié un telegrama para saber qué pasó, pero aún no tienen la lista de pasajeros que han sobrevivido, y todavía están en la búsqueda de los que están desaparecidos.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Ella no…

-Por favor, no hagan especulaciones todavía. El accidente ocurrió en la madrugada del día de ayer, es por eso que envíe por ustedes.

-¿Y cuándo tendremos noticias de ella, Albert? ¿Cuándo?

-Debemos ser pacientes, Archie. Mañana van a dar los nombres de los pasajeros de las primeras listas, es posible que Candy esté allí.

-Si es como dices, ¿por qué no nos ha contactado, Albert? Decirnos que se encuentra con bien es lo primero que ella haría.

-Muchos de los sobrevivientes salieron heridos. El barco se hundió después de que un rayo partiera la proa en dos.

-¡Dios!-exclamó Annie horrorizada.

-Sabía que no debimos dejarla ir. Teníamos que haberla retenido, aunque tuviéramos que amarrarla para detenerla.

-No comencemos a lamentarnos, eso no resuelve nada aquí. Esperaremos hasta mañana para decidir qué hacer.

-¿Qué hacer?-repitió Archie confundido.

-Esto que les digo, sólo lo sabemos nosotros. No quiero preocupar a nadie innecesariamente, por eso es mejor esperar hasta tener noticias de ella.

-Será como tú digas, Albert.

-Bien. Ahora tratemos de descansar. Presiento que mañana nos espera un largo día-sentenció antes de levantarse para salir de la habitación.

-Iremos a Nueva York para estar al tanto de todo-aseguró la morena decidida.

-Eso haremos, Annie. Mañana mismo partiremos en el primer tren.

Con esa última aseveración William dio por terminada la discusión. Los tres jóvenes marcharon pensativos, preocupados por la rubia que era su amiga.

Sin embargo, aunque el Sr. Andrew se había mostrado calmado para hablar con ellos, por dentro se moría de la incertidumbre. Presentía más de lo que había dicho, y a pesar de que rogaba por el bienestar de su protegida, muy en su interior sospechaba que era en vano conservar esperanzas. Candy no estaría en esas listas, no pondría un pie en el hospital de Londres, pero igualmente, no regresaría con ellos nunca más.

& & &

Llevaban toda la mañana y toda la tarde caminando entre la densa vegetación. Candy tuvo más de un tropiezo a pesar de que Terry le decía claramente que siguiera sus pasos.

Palmeras, arbustos, hiedras, rocas, arena, todo eso veían a medida que seguían avanzando, pero no había señales de otra cosa en esa isla. La rubia caminaba detrás de él, y su paso que, era más lento, le permitió observar una planta diferente a las demás. Dejó de seguirle, e hizo audible una frase que indicaba que iba a detenerse, pero Terry sólo se volteó para verla.

-¿Por qué quieres detenerte? ¿Estás cansada?

-No, Terry, creo que encontré algo que puede servirnos. Mira-le señaló la planta y se aproximó hasta ella- esta es diferente de las demás, y hasta tiene frutas.

Candy extendió su mano y arrancó una para verla mejor, pero se sorprendió al no poder reconocerla.

-Parece una mora, o algo así, pero es otra cosa. Veré que sabor tiene.

-¡No la comas!-le gritó al ver como se la llevaba a la boca.

-¿Qué te sucede, cuál es el problema?-se quejó ella.

-¿Estás loca, o qué? Esa cosa puede ser venenosa, no sabemos lo que es.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Tenemos que seguir caminando. No podemos darnos el lujo de correr un riesgo así, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que ya me estoy desesperando.

-Vamos, ten calma. Esto no puede ser peor que estar varado en el océano.

Ambos reanudaron el paso, pero la verdad era que Candy estaba preocupada. Aunque consiguieran sobrevivir como aseguraba él, había muy pocas probabilidades de salir de la isla. El dilema de salvarse o no, la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-Terry. ¿En verdad, tú crees que hallaremos algo?

-Silencio, Candy-le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que escuché algo por allá-respondió antes de seguir el camino señalado.

-¿Qué cosa?-ella se limitó a seguirlo.

-Ese sonido sólo puede ser de…

-¿De qué?-le preguntó al ver que se detenía.

-Agua-dijo él cuando ella estuvo a su lado y ambos quedaron frente a un arrollo.

-Es…un río. Es agua limpia.

-Yo te diré si lo es.-se inclinó para probarla- Sí, no es salada. Puedes beber toda la que quieras.

-Que alivio. Ya empezaba a desesperarme-le confesó mientras bebía placidamente.

-Parece que en este lado de la isla podremos encontrar comida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé, sólo lo intuyo. Donde hay agua las cosas viven. Tal vez las plantas que vimos no tienen frutos porque tienen pocas fuentes de agua.

-¿Crees que este arrollo lleve a alguna parte?

-Seguramente. Vamos a seguirlo a ver hasta donde nos lleva.

-De acuerdo.

Así reanudaron la marcha y tras varios pasos más se cruzaron con una laguna muy linda, decorada por una cascada de poca magnitud. Las luces que se filtraban por los rayos del sol hacían brillar las piedras y el agua.

-Es hermoso. ¿No te parece que es muy bello, Terry?-Candy estaba anonadada con el paisaje.

-Sí…es muy bello-Terry en cambio, la miraba a ella, y estudiaba con sus ojos la figura de la chica.

-Es realmente lindo, en verdad-fue hasta que la rubia volvió la mirada cuando él desvió la suya.

-Si, claro. Mejor sigamos caminando-le dijo antes de retroceder y tomar otro camino.

Si Candy hubiera estado más atenta, seguro que habría podido percatarse de que la voz de Terry sonaba nerviosa, como la de un asaltante cuando es descubierto en pleno crimen. Y es que mientras la pecosa se maravillaba con el hallazgo, él prestaba más atención a la figura de ella.

Caminaron varios pasos más hasta toparse con algo muy bueno. Varios arbustos de uvas, árboles de naranjas, manzanas, y otras frutas pudieron encontrar en los alrededores del camino que habían escogido.

Después de comer y saciar su apetito, tomaron el camino que los llevaba hasta la orilla de la playa de la que habían partido. El cielo estaba despejado así que no temieron por una tormenta. Unas cuantas varas les sirvieron para encender fuego, pero sólo lo lograron después de reñir un rato acerca de cómo usar las piedras para prenderlo.

-Terry, ¿por qué regresamos aquí?

Candy estaba sentada con ambas rodillas flexionadas apoyando su mentón sobre ellas, mientras veía como él atizaba el fuego con una vara.

-Porque es el lugar más seguro para descansar.

-¿Crees que haya animales en esta isla?

-Tal vez. Aves, tortugas, peces, es lo que imagino que podemos encontrar.

Un silencio largo se instaló en el ambiente, y sólo era roto por el crispar del fuego.

-Terry… ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?

-No lo sé, Candy.

-Significa que vamos a… ¿morir?

-No digas eso.

Negaba que algo así pudiera pasarles pero tenía la mirada perdida y su voz tenía un tono suave. ¿Habría acabado todo para ellos?

-Los guardacostas y marineros estarán buscando a los sobrevivientes. Con algo de suerte divisarán la isla.

-¿Y si no la ven? ¿Qué pasará si nunca nos encuentran, qué vamos a hacer?

-Podríamos tratar de construir algo como un bote.

-No tenemos herramientas-le recordó ella.

-No las necesitamos, podríamos amarrar algunos troncos con otra cosa.

-¿Y si vuelve la tormenta?

-Basta, Candy, no seas pesimista, no llevamos un día aquí y ya estás desesperada.

-Es que…nunca he estado así, en una situación como esta. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar.

-Tranquilízate. Si va a ocurrir algo lo enfrentaremos juntos, ya nada puede estar peor.

-Sólo espero que no llueva.

-Lo dudo. No hay nubes y hasta se pueden ver unas estrellas, la lluvia no cae así. Trata de descansar un poco.

-¿Y tú? ¿No vas a dormirte?

-No me apetece descansar ahora. Hazlo tú.

-Pero…

-Anda. Yo vigilaré mientras duermes. No pasará nada malo.

Por un momento dudó de descansar o no, pero su cuerpo recordó el cansancio que había ganado en todo un día de caminar. Candy se recostó sobre la arena y sintió el calor del fuego en su piel. El sonido de las olas la ayudó a cerrar los ojos.

Terry se permitió dirigir su mirada hacia la figura de ella cuando sus ojos ya no podían verle. Sintió la necesidad de protegerla, de hacerla sentirse segura, de decirle cuanto la amaba y que ya no se separaría de ella.

Una repentina brisa movió las palmeras, y aunque el fuego les daba calor, pudo ver como ella cubrió su cuerpo con ambos brazos. Él se levantó de su lugar y se quitó el chaleco para cubrirla con el.

Candy pudo sentir ese gesto de él, y el calor de su abrigo mezclado con el característico aroma a lavanda de él la tranquilizó. Fingió dormir, aunque por un momento quiso abrir los ojos y sonreírle por su detalle. Prefirió callar, no quería arruinar la atmósfera de paz que se había colado entre ellos.

El sonido de las olas y el suave calor del chaleco la ayudaron a relajarse y conciliar con facilidad el sueño. La agradable cercanía de Terry fue lo último que reconoció antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

**Notas finales:**

Hi girls ^-^. Espero que todas hayan disfrutado de las fiestas decembrinas, y sí así no fue, reciban este regalito de mi parte, jijiji. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Les cuento que si me vi tentada de dejar a Candy amnésica otra vez, pero la necesito consciente para el próximo cap (risa malvada :P). No sé que piensan ustedes, pero yo no me canso del sarcasmo en las discusiones de estos 2, jajaja.

Yelitza, concuerdo contigo completamente. Y créeme que no sólo me arrojaría a los brazos de Terry…O///O, jajaja.

Bárbara, me da gusto que te hayas animado a leerme. Lo de Susana tú misma lo has dicho, fue algo que ella decidió así para después no arrepentirse; y tienes razón con lo del reencuentro, tanto de lo poco romántico que fue como del propósito oculto que tiene, jijiji.

Ivett, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y como ves te complací, aunque no del todo….jijiji.

Sakura, estoy más que segura que éste cap contestó tus respuestas, jijiji. Espero que también te haya gustado este cap.

Diana y Gizah, presiento que estamos en la misma onda, jajaja. Les diré que si ambas vieron la laguna azul, sabrán que ha sido un material inspirador para esta historia, y por ello podría tener ciertas similitudes (ups, me delaté, jajaja). Diana, si tú eres masoquista ya somos 2, jajaja; y Gizah, como ves cumplí parte de tu regalo del día de reyes, pues ya están juntos, ahora dependerá de ellos la pasión y lo demás, jajaja.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas por los lindos deseos para año nuevo que me han dejado, y así como ustedes también quiero compartirles uno de los míos:

Deseo que la paz secuestre sus vidas, que el amor inunde sus almas y la felicidad se refleje en sus rostros, les deseo, de corazón todo lo bueno y lo mejor

¡¡Feliz 2009!!

**Avances del próximo cap:**

Albert conoce a Eleanor Baker, y ambos reciben noticias inesperadas. Candy… ¿espía a Terry? Cuando la pecosa empieza a dejarse ganar por la histeria, Terry decide calmarla de una forma muy "sutil".

Espero que esta cap haya sido de su agrado, y si no fue así ya saben como reclamarme, jijiji. Que tengan un lindo inicio de año nuevo ;-)


	6. Esperanzas para el futuro

**Esperanzas para el futuro**

Tres largos días habían transcurrido desde el naufragio del barco con destino a Londres. La exhaustiva búsqueda se había cerrado, y los medios locales de Nueva York se encargaron de difundir la noticia.

La compañía de navíos se ocupó de mantener al tanto de todo a las familias de los viajeros. Y al tercer día con el cierre de la pesquisa, se enviaron telegramas y escritos para dar los resultados finales.

Durante esos largos tres días, Albert Andrew se había mantenido informado por todos los medios sobre los pormenores de la investigación. Su sobrino Archie y la nueva Sra. Cornwell, Annie, habían insistido en mantenerse a su lado. Ninguno deseaba abandonar la ciudad hasta no tener noticias de su buena amiga.

Albert ya había tratado de contactar a Terry, y sus movimientos lo hicieron conocer a la Sra. Eleanor Baker. Al parecer, Terry se había marchado a buscar a Candy en el hogar de Pony, pero no había regresado. Eleanor no sabía nada de los últimos detalles y fue él quien la puso al tanto de todo.

Llegar a la última conversación que habían sostenido ambos caballeros asustó a la actriz. Su hijo había decidido embarcarse a Londres para encontrarla a ella, y por las noticias supo que un barco con el mismo destino se había hundido. Grande fue su angustia cuando, con la ayuda de Albert, comprobó que su hijo viajaba en el mismo barco que Candy.

Ella había forjado una amistad con el Sr. William cuando supo que Terry contaba con su aprobación para desposar a su pupila. Aún así, no dejaba de sentirse mal de sólo pensar que su hijo…

Albert estaba en el salón principal de la mansión que rara vez usaban los Andrew en Nueva York, mirando a través de la ventana, pidiendo al cielo un milagro…

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Andrew-la voz de George lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Ah, George, eres tú-exclamó sin muchos ánimos.

-Sí, Sr. Llegó esto para usted hace unos minutos-le extendió un portafolio.

-¿Quién lo envió?

-La compañía marítima, Sr. Son las noticias que esperaba de la Srita. Candy.

Albert no perdió más tiempo y apresuró sus manos para abrir el portafolio. Descubrió la carta que sus ojos buscaban y se apresuró a leerla.

-¡Albert, Albert! ¡Enviaron noticias de ella!-la voz de Archie se dejaba escuchar en el pasillo.

Con la preocupación consumiéndolo, había estado frente al ventanal cuando reconoció a un funcionario de la marina traer personalmente las noticias que tanto esperaban ellos. Annie le pidió que tomara las cosas con calma, pero ella misma lo siguió mientras bajaban las escaleras a toda prisa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente al Sr. William, sus rostros llenos de ánimos se congelaron.

-Albert… ¿qué dice?-se atrevió a preguntarle Archie con voz baja.

Un largo silencio se expandió en la habitación, mientras Albert se decidía a hablar.

-Querido Sr. Andrew…Con mucha pena, nos dirigimos a usted, para informarle, que…la Srita. Candice White Andrew ha sido declarada como muerta…al no ser encontrada entre los sobrevivientes al naufragio…-la voz de Albert se iba quebrando con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-No…no es verdad… ¡Eso no puede ser posible!-gritó Archie sintiéndose frustrado impotente.

-Dios mío…Candy…-exclamó Annie en medio del llanto.

-Ella no puede estar muerta… ¡Dime que no esta muerta, Albert, por favor!-le urgió el muchacho tomándolo de las solapas de su abrigo.

-Quisiera decir que no, Archie…quisiera decir que no…-Albert se liberó de él y se apoyó sobre su escritorio, sintiendo que el dolor lo invadía por completo.

-¿Por qué Candy…por qué?...-se atrevió a preguntar antes de refugiarse en los brazos de su esposa para compartir su dolor.

-Sr. Andrew, la compañía me pidió que le hiciera llegar esto también-la voz de George los hizo volver sus rostros.

Era el maletín de Candy, el mismo que llevó durante toda su vida. También tenía en sus manos un sobre con documentos personales, y una pequeña cajita con otros objetos de ella. George lo colocó todo sobre el escritorio.

-Pudieron recuperar varias de las cosas que estaban en su camarote. Parece que todo terminó flotando en medio del mar, junto con varios pasajeros más. Pero no pudieron encontrar siquiera…su cuerpo.

Su último comentario hizo que Annie dejara escapar un sollozo de sus labios. Archie se sintió todavía peor, y sólo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Estos…estos son sus recuerdos más valiosos…-afirmó el rubio cuando descubrió en la cajita el medallón del "príncipe", el collar de la Hna. María, y la fotografía de Anthony-…todos sus recuerdos valiosos, están aquí…

-Esto no puede ser posible, Albert…

-Y…en este sobre…están, las cartas que Candy nos escribió…

-¿Las cartas?

-¿Ella escribió para nosotros, Albert?-le preguntó Annie.

-Sólo hay dos cartas. La primera, es para el hogar de Pony, para la Srita. Pony y la Hna. María. Y esta otra, es para mí…

-Sr. William, la Sra. Eleanor Baker ha venido a verlo-advirtió uno de los empleados que recién entraba a la habitación.

-…Pídele que venga hasta aquí, por favor-consiguió hablar el rubio.

-Sí, Sr.

En menos de diez minutos regresaba el sirviente con la actriz, quien se veía afligida.

-Lamento no haberle avisado de mi visita, Sr. Albert, pero es de gran importancia que hable con usted-habló ella después de estudiar sus rostros un momento.

-Es sobre Terry, ¿verdad? Ya tiene noticias de él-aseguró Albert con la misma expresión.

-¡Oh, Albert! ¡Terry esta muerto!-rompió la mujer en llanto, cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro.

Archie y Annie la invitaron a tomar asiento al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡Está muerto! Mi hijo…mi Terry, no sobrevivió. Recibí las noticias hace poco. Dicen que no está en la lista de sobrevivientes, y que la búsqueda ha terminado.

-Nosotros también recibimos noticias de Candy-habló Archie.

-¿De verdad?...Y ella… ¿esta bien?-Eleanor se detuvo a examinar sus rostros y descubrió que las noticias no eran muy buenas.

-Candy…fue declarada fallecida también-la sola respuesta dolía, tanto o más que la realidad.

-Entonces…si ella esta muerta también…ninguno de los logró sobrevivir…

-Y estaban en el mismo barco…y no pudieron verse otra vez-dijo Annie.

-Justo cuando Terry se había librado de ese compromiso, justo cuando había decidido buscarla…tenía que suceder esto…-lamentó la actriz.

-Pero Candy te dejo una carta, Albert. ¿Qué te escribió?-Archie recordó el escrito y Albert se dispuso a abrir el sobre.

La leyó en voz alta, sintiéndose más y más afligido con cada oración que leía.

William Albert Andrew:

Hace ya dos días que dejé América, y aún así quise escribirte, mi buen Albert. Albert…no sabes lo que tú significas para mí…

Desde que te conocí, supe que podría contar con tu ayuda siempre. Y no me equivoqué. Después, resultaste ser mi padre y mi protector, y para mí no significo un gran cambio, porque siempre te consideré como mi familia, como mi hermano…

Albert, los extraño mucho. Lamento no haberme despedido de Archie y de Annie como hubiese querido, pero también creo que fue lo mejor.

Sé que prometí volver sana y salva, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para regresar…y no creo poder tenerlo…

Tú sabes bien la razón de mi partida. Y aunque sé que prometí que me libraría de esa carga tan pesada, empiezo a pensar que sólo la muerte puede ayudarme a calmar mi agonía. Nunca podré olvidar a Terry, aunque eso no es un impedimento para seguir con vida. Sólo quiero que te sientas bien, que no te preocupes por mí.

Por ahora, mi barco va en el segundo día de travesía, y aún me queda mucho tiempo antes de llegar a Londres. Cuando llegue a las tierras inglesas te escribiré nuevamente.

Por favor, saluda de mi parte a Annie y a Archie cuando regresen de su viaje, y diles que les deseo lo mejor. Cuídate mucho también, Albert, y por favor no me olvides.

Puede que no volvamos a vernos, talvez en un buen tiempo, talvez por el resto de la vida. Pero eso no significa que dejarás de ser mi familia, ni tampoco dejaré de pensar en todos los que son importantes para mí.

Sin más que decirte, me despido esperando todos consigan ser felices aún con mi partida.

Con todo mi cariño, Candy.

Las lágrimas que Albert trataba de contener, se desbordaron al terminar de leer la nota.

Annie se apoyó en su marido, mientras ambos permitían que las lágrimas expresaran el dolor que estaban sintiendo. Eleanor sólo acalló el llanto con una de sus manos.

-¿Por qué, Candy?... ¿Por qué permití que te fueras?

-Albert, esto no es tu culpa-trató de consolarlo Annie, tocando su hombro derecho.

-Candy no puede hacernos esto. Prometió que regresaría…

Archie y Annie se abrazaron, tratando de consolarse mutuamente. Eleanor ya no impidió que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. George guardó silencio mientras el Sr. William se acercaba a la misma ventana a la que se asomaba antes de la dolorosa noticia.

-Te has ido, Candy…Tú me prometiste que volverías sana y salva. Ya eso nunca pasará…y tu muerte, será algo que jamás me podré perdonar…

& & &

Había despertado sintiéndose extraña. Pensó que todo era un sueño, tenía las esperanzas de seguir en el barco camino a Londres…pero no fue así. La fogata que habían encendido la noche anterior ya estaba apagada. La arena, las olas, el mar, todo seguía frente a sus ojos…todo menos alguien.

Miró a su alrededor, incluso lo llamó con un tono moderado, pero no encontró a Terry.

Al levantarse pudo comprobar que, en efecto, el calor que había sentido la noche anterior lo obtuvo del chaleco de él. Lo dobló con ambas manos y se atrevió a respirar su aroma. La lavanda inconfundible perfumaba el abrigo.

Quería devolvérselo, agradecerle por su gesto de amabilidad, pero primero necesitaba encontrarlo. Decidió seguir el mismo camino que ambos tomaron el día anterior para buscar alimentos. Pero algo en particular, tal vez intuición, tal vez ese sexto sentido que las mujeres parecen tener, le hizo seguir el arroyo para llegar a la laguna.

Lo siguiente que pasó, detuvo el tiempo y todo a su alrededor. Después de divisar la laguna, sus ojos se cruzaron con la persona que buscaba, pero también con la escena jamás pensada por su mente.

Terry estaba justo debajo de la cascada, recostado contra una piedra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, relajado por el sonido del agua al caer. Pero nada hizo sonrojar más a Candy que descubrir al susodicho sin ninguna prenda.

A pesar de haberse ruborizado, Candy permitió que sus ojos exploraran con gran libertad la figura del muchacho. Sus brazos musculosos apoyados en la piedra hacían excelente contraste con el pecho escultural que tenía el actor. El nivel del agua cubría su cuerpo de tal forma que sus ojos difícilmente verían más allá de su torso. Pero el agua bien permite ver a través de ella, y así, con algo de esfuerzo podría ir más allá de lo superficial.

Tal vez, en su intento de estar callada, a pesar de su sorpresa, Candy puso tanto afán que Terry se percató de su presencia. Ella, que estaba más prevenida, se movió rápidamente para ocultarse tras un arbusto.

Lo vio girarse y recorrer con su mirada la zona, pero en cuanto pudo moverse sin ponerse en evidencia corrió a toda prisa alejándose del lugar. Candy llegó hasta la playa otra vez, y sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, si es que aquello era posible.

No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. Como enfermera debía mantenerse impávida, sin pudor, lista para afrontar una emergencia y darle solución. Pero ahora ella no era una enfermera. Era una mujer frente a un hombre; sabía por intuición, que el sentirse atraída a un hombre como él era algo inevitable; y aún así, no dejó de reprocharse el haber actuado de una forma "poco decorosa".

Quiso distraerse, sacarse de la mente su última osadía. Fue hasta entonces que le prestó atención a su estómago, y así maquinó una idea.

Alguna vez, de paseo en el lago de Michigan, Tom le había mostrado alguna táctica para pescar, y aunque ella no le había puesto atención, supuso que podría intentar al menos ponerla en práctica. Buscó una vara de tamaño mediano y desajustó su vestido para usar la cinta que adornaba su talle. Unió ambas partes y obtuvo una improvisada caña de pescar. Así, se sentó sobre una roca en la orilla de la playa, y esperó pacientemente hasta pescar algún pez.

El sonido del mar la estaba distrayendo, pero una inconfundible voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Así que ya despertaste, ¿verdad?

La rubia sintió un escalofrío al saberlo justo a sus espaldas. No podía mirarlo a los ojos después de haberlo espiado mientras estaba en la laguna, pero aunque no lo quisiera, tendría que dar la cara.

-¿Qué haces sentada en esa roca, sirena?

-¿Sirena?-repitió ella, esta vez, volviendo su rostro, para encontrarse con una sonrisa que la ruborizo al instante.

-Sí, eres como una sirena. Sentada a la orilla del mar, sobre una roca, esperando ver algún barco-su forma de hablar era poética, pero su sonrisa traviesa lo hacía sonar a burla.

-Muy gracioso, Terry.-hizo un mohín- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que buscaría un geiser?

-Pensé que estabas bromeando.

-No del todo, Candy. Descubrí que la laguna que vimos puede ser buena competencia para un baño de aguas termales. Es muy relajante el sonido de la cascada.

Candy recordó su rostro relajado, apoyado contra la roca en la laguna. Sus fuertes brazos…como deseaba que la rodeara con ellos, en un abrazo asfixiante, su cuerpo contra el suyo…

-Candy, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?-despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás sonrojada?-le preguntó al ver su rostro.

-¡Ah!-se volvió para ocultar su rubor- Es el sol. Él es el causante de que me ruborice, eso es todo.

-Ah, ya veo.-Terry bajo la mirada y sonrió enigmáticamente- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy tratando de pescar.

-Pues con esa caña, lo dudo. No creo que a los peces les resulte muy atractiva la cinta de tu vestido como anzuelo.

-¿Anzuelo?

-¿Acaso nunca nadie te dijo que necesitas un anzuelo para pescar?

-Yo pensé que los peces picaban y ya-respondió ella inocentemente.

-Pensé que sabrías más de esto que yo, porque viviste en el campo. Pero ya veo que no.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó al verlo alejarse.

-Voy a demostrarte, que se pueden pescar más peces con un buen anzuelo-contestó él tomando una vara igual a la de ella y unirla con una liana que obtuvo de una palmera.

-¿Buscarás lombrices?

-¿Quién te dijo que hacen falta lombrices?-él tomó una pequeña uva entre las frutas que habían recolectado- Muchos peces también comen frutas.

Ella lo vio sentarse a su lado, y en menos de un minuto ya había logrado pescar un pez.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó viendo como sacaba al pez y lo dejaba sobre la roca.

-A los peces les gustan las frutas, por eso caen con más facilidad. Todo es cuestión de táctica.

-De acuerdo. Me cansé de la táctica-afirmó ella incorporándose para dejar de lado su caña.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tú puedes saber de maniobras para pescar con un anzuelo. Pero yo, tengo instinto y reflejos-aseguró a la vez que se arrodillaba en la roca mirando fijamente el agua.

-Por favor, Candy. Sabes que es imposible que logres pescar un pez con…-no pudo terminar su afirmación, pues ella en un segundo extendió su mano y atajó al pez-…las manos.

-¿Decías, Terry?-sonrió triunfante sosteniendo al pez con ambas manos antes de alejarse de él.

Sonrió en son de burla para si mismo, cuando ella le dio la espalda para encender el fuego. Juntaron ambos peces y los colocaron sobre la fogata.

-Pensé que querrías comerte todos los peces de la isla-bromeó él al verla sostener el pescado con una de las varas.

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Terry. No sé como puedes bromear en esta situación.

-Hay un refrán muy famoso que dice: "Al mal tiempo, hay que darle buena cara".

-Sí, claro. Debemos reírnos de todo lo que nos ha pasado, ¿verdad?

-Al menos deberías agradecer el hecho de que estés con vida.

-¡¿Qué vida, Terry?! ¡¿No te das cuenta del lugar donde estamos?!

Candy se levantó molesta, alterada, cansada de la ligereza con la que él veía toda la situación.

-Estamos en una isla, apartados de la civilización. En estos momentos todos deben creernos muertos.

-Con más razón debemos sobrevivir. Regresaremos para demostrarles a todos que estamos con vida-replicó él poniéndose serio.

-¿Y si no podemos regresar? ¿Ya has pensado qué haremos si no podemos salir de aquí, Terry?

-Candy no seas pesimista.

-Ay por favor, Terry, ¿es lo único que sabes decir?

-Pues parece que tú sólo sabes lamentarte-le reprochó él incorporándose también.

-¡No es lamentarse, Terry, es estar conciente de la realidad!

-¡Tú estás yéndote a los extremos, Candy!

-¡¿Es irse a los extremos el preocuparse por lo que pasará?!

-¡Es más que eso, estás desesperándote, estás perdiendo el control!

-¡¡Pues si lo hago, es porque no le veo salida a esto, Terry!!

Por un momento Terry se preocupó de verdad. Candy estaba cada vez más y más histérica. Tenía que hacer algo para calmarla.

-¡Basta, Candy, tienes que calmarte ya!

-¡¡NO VOY A CALMARME, TERRY, quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo!!

-¡Vamos, reacciona!-él la tomó de los hombros para atraerla hacia si mismo- ¡No te puedes abandonar a la desesperación!

-¡¡NO ME ESTOY ABANDONANDO A NADA, SÓLO QUIERO QUE…!!

Candy no pudo terminar su queja, porque sin percatarse antes, Terry pegó su cuerpo al suyo propio y dejo que sus labios cayeran sobre los de ella. La había besado, de una forma tranquilizante. Un beso que iba lleno de ternura, de protección, de amor…

No pudo ser dueña de si misma después de eso, así que no pudo evitar que la atrajera hacia su pecho y la abrazara de una forma protectora.

-No te preocupes, Candy-le habló mientras acariciaba su cabello- ya verás que saldremos de aquí. Pero debes tener paciencia.

-Terry…yo…

-Sé que no es fácil, pero debemos conservar la calma.

-Tengo miedo…-le confesó escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Pues no debes tenerlo. Yo voy a cuidarte ahora. Nada malo va a pasarnos, Candy.

Ella se aferró más a él, y Terry sólo la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Por un momento, todos los problemas habían desaparecido, y sólo eran ellos dos, como en los tiempos del colegio.

Candy se calmó contando con su cercanía, pero no le había confesado toda la verdad a él. Su miedo, no era sólo la incertidumbre. Era ya muy conciente de quienes eran. Un hombre y una mujer, dos seres humanos, y aunque él sólo la viera como a una amiga, ella no podría seguir ocultando cuanto lo amaba, o la atracción que él le generaba por mucho tiempo más.

& & &

Habían estado caminando desde hacía un buen rato. Candy cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha antes de mirar el sol. Se hallaba en pleno apogeo en el inmenso cielo que se confundía con el mar en la lejanía.

-¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Te molesta la luz del sol?-preguntó al notar que ella se había detenido.

-No. Es sólo que lamento no tener un sombrero. Más que un bronceado, lo que voy a lograr es quemarme.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también voy a quemarme. Pero será en el infierno, por mis pensamientos-explicó con una sonrisa pícara mientras la miraba con cara de maldad.

-¿Por qué? ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En nada, Candy.-respondió retomando su camino con lentitud- Eres demasiado inocente como para notar que mis palabras lo dicen todo.

La misma actitud que años atrás usaba con ella y la confundía, surtía el mismo efecto en la rubia, a pesar de los años. Terry había sido muy amable, y hasta tierno con ella hacía unos minutos, consolándola en un abrazo protector. Pero su sonrisa traviesa la había puesto a la defensiva, y prefirió callar hasta que recordó una parte más del incidente.

-Terry…hay algo que quiero preguntarte-se armó de valor para hablar.

-¿Qué?

-Hace rato…cuando estábamos en la playa… ¿por qué me besaste?-preguntó seria, aunque un tibio rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Ah…con que era eso…-desvió la mirada dubitativo.

-Sí…me gustaría saber por qué te tomaste esa osadía conmigo. Se supone que somos amigos-esa última aseveración no pudo convencerla ni a ella misma. Sonaba tan ridícula después de haberlo espiado.

-Te alteraste demasiado y fue la única forma de hacerte reaccionar-explicó él ignorando su afirmación anterior.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso hubieses preferido que te golpeara?-continuó sin dejarla hablar.

-No…Pero tampoco quiero que…-se detuvo al instante, aunque ambos sabían lo que iba a decir.

No era necesario que fuera un experto en mujeres como para deducir que, Candy no lo quería ya. La forma de discutir en el barco, sus acusaciones, sus quejas. Todo lo hacía porque era él, con quien menos deseaba estar…al menos eso le decían sus palabras.

_"Tampoco quiero que me beses…eso iba a decir…y yo en cambio, daría la vida por un beso suyo…"_ Internamente se lamentaba, pero no lo demostró. Estaba convencido de que sería difícil hacerla recordar el amor que se tenían, pero estaba haciéndose una tarea más ardua de lo que imaginó.

Candy no pudo sentirse más culpable. Cuando él la besó por vez primera, se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura con él. Pero ahora, se sentía como una tonta, lamentándose por un beso que ella había ansiado con locura por mucho tiempo.

-Terry…yo…

-Sigamos caminando, Candy-le dio la espalda, dolido por su respuesta, retomando su ruta anterior.

Continuaron el camino en completo silencio, sin hacer intento alguno por hablar. Candy seguía sus pasos entre la maleza, pero su vestido le dificultaba las cosas.

Después de estar un rato así, ella comenzó a concentrarse en el paisaje para distraerse. Empezó a reconocer un sendero distinto, uno que parecía haber sido usado por otra persona; la maleza rodeaba el camino, más no lo cubría. Eso indicaba que había sido tomado por otros.

-Terry, espera.

-¿Y ahora qué?-se detuvo una segunda vez.

-Este camino no lo hemos visto, y parece que antes lo hubieran usado-señaló el breve sendero.

-Es verdad. Aunque dudo que haya otras personas en esta isla, Candy.

-¿Y si hay otros náufragos?

-No es muy probable. Sigamos por aquí, y lo veremos.

-Presiento que vamos a descubrir algo muy interesante-le dijo la rubia antes de seguirlo, esta vez, en la dirección señalada.

Algunos arbustos frutales, semejantes a los encontrados anteriormente, palmeras, y más maleza. Al menos a unos diez metros de distancia dieron con otro de los extremos de la isla, y un nuevo hallazgo:

-Es…impresionante.

-Sí…una casa…a orillas de la playa.

-Y tú que decías que no habían otras personas aquí-le recordó ella a modo de reproche antes de avanzar hacia la casita.

Era una estructura de troncos y lianas, pero se veía muy sólida. Estaba lo suficiente lejos de la playa para permanecer seca. Una pequeña ventana cubierta con un pedazo de tela les indicaba que, quien la hubiese construido, se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar.

Estando ambos frente a la casa, Candy tocó suavemente la tabla que servía de puerta.

-¡Hola!-llamó ella- ¡¿Hay alguien allí?! ¡Hola!

-Si no hay nadie adentro, es obvio que no van a contestarte.

-Entonces, ¿qué maravillosa idea se te ocurre?-le retó ella.

-Ésta-exclamó antes de alejarse un poco y empujar la puerta que con poco trabajo se abrió.

Era una casa muy modesta, pero quien la hubiese montado había disfrutado haciéndolo. Era como estar en una casa normal, con una pequeña sala, y una entrada a una cocina improvisada; unas cortas escaleras hechas con múltiples varillas le dieron a entender que aquella casa tenía otro piso.

No tuvieron miedo de subir, porque los troncos no dejaban ver alguna fractura que indicara debilidad. Todo había sido bien planeado al momento de fabricar esa estancia. El piso era dividido en dos partes, las cuales eran dos cuartos sencillos, apenas separados por dos puertecillas.

El primero era un dormitorio, con un lecho amplio, en el que fácilmente dormirían ambos. En el segundo, estaba el resto de los muebles que pudieron pertenecer a un barco. Sillas, libros, algunas lámparas de keroseno, y un enorme cajón del cual sobresalían varias prendas.

Después de salir de la impresión, ambos jóvenes volvieron a la pequeña salita que les dio la bienvenida a la morada. Ninguno hablaba, estaban confundidos. Pero las dudas de Candy pudieron más que su sopor.

-Terry… ¿qué significa todo esto?-preguntó con la mirada perdida.

-No estoy seguro...no tengo todas las respuestas a esto, Candy-tenía la mirada perdida en la nada.

-¿Tienes alguna idea que pueda darnos una lógica explicación?

-...Tengo una.-afirmó resolutivo- Tal vez no seamos los únicos náufragos en esta isla, pero seguramente no pudieron construir esta casa en los dos días que han pasado desde nuestro naufragio.

-¿Quieres decir que, las personas que construyeron esto, naufragaron desde hace mucho tiempo atrás?

-Así es. Tal vez pudieron recuperar todo esto del naufragio. Muebles, sillas, y las demás cosas que vimos. Sabían que sería mucho el tiempo que estarían aquí, por eso construyeron esto.

-¿Cómo refugio?

-Me parece que trataron de civilizar esta isla, y comenzaron por construir una casa "normal". Eso me hace pensar que no era sólo un naufrago.

-Una sola persona no puede construir esto sin ayuda-entendió ella.

-Exacto. Pero sólo hay una habitación. Tal vez estos muebles también los usaban para dormir.

-Pero hay una pregunta que hacer ante esto.-le dijo ella seria- ¿Dónde están las otras personas que sobrevivieron?

Un ensordecedor silencio se prolongó en medio de la pequeña sala. Terry razonó muy bien antes de dar una respuesta.

-Esas otras, ya no existen.

-¿No existen?

-Hubiéramos escuchado sus voces, nos habríamos cruzado con ellos, incluso pudimos estar frente a frente. Pero nunca vimos ni oímos nada.

-Un momento. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que las personas que llegaron aquí...murieron?

-Es muy poco probable que sigan aquí. Si observas bien, podrás notar que nadie ha estado en esta casa en mucho tiempo.

La casa era muy linda, pero ciertamente, Terry tenía razón. La arena y el polvo reinaba en el suelo; los muebles, aunque limpios, estaban cubiertos por algunas telarañas. Eran los primeros ahí...al menos después de que sus dueños desaparecieran.

-Entonces...murieron esperando una salida que nunca llegó-admitió Candy decepcionada.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienses así, Candy. Talvez esas personas ya no están aquí porque lograron salir de la isla.

-Y nosotros... ¿qué haremos?

-Supongo que podemos quedarnos aquí. Estamos más seguros bajo techo, y tendremos un lugar cómodo para dormir.

-Me gustaría ver la casa primero.

-Buena idea. Podremos saber más de los otros náufragos si encontramos algo que nos hable de ellos.

Sí. Empecemos ya entonces.

& & &

Había pasado una hora, desde que empezaran a escrutar la casa cada cual por su cuenta.

Terry entraba a la pequeña habitación donde estaba la simple cocina improvisada. Tenía mucho rato sin escuchar a la pecosa, y sus ojos clamaban por verla otra vez. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la silueta de ella poniendo la mesa.

-¿Cocinaste?-le preguntó para hacerse notar.

-Los alimentos que encontré no están caducados. Por eso los usé-respondió tratando de no alterarse por su silenciosa llegada.

-¿No corremos riesgo de envenenarnos con eso?-bromeó señalando la comida que ella servía en dos platos.

-No más que el que corres al comer vallas desconocidas-ella sonrió sardónicamente antes de ignorarlo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa?

-Si quieres…-sugirió ella tratando de mantenerse inalterable frente a su cortesía.

Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa, y terminaron uno frente al otro. Candy se sentía aturdida, incomoda por la intensa forma que el usaba para mirarla. Sabía que no podría seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, no si él insistía en mirarla así.

Terry por su parte se sentía feliz. Estar así con ella era como ver su más grande sueño hecho realidad. Vivir a su lado, disfrutar día a día de su grata compañía. Sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle para que su felicidad fuese completa…

-Candy, hay algo que tengo que decirte-se decidió a hablar al fin.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-Las damas primero. Comienza tú-aceptó aunque ansioso.

-Creo saber quienes vivían en esta casa.

-¿Ah sí?-se esperaba otra aclaración, una que estuviera más vinculada a lo que él quería decirle.

-Sí. Estuve revisando unos papeles que estaban en la mesita de la sala, y encontré esto.-se movió para tomar en sus manos su descubrimiento- Son unas fotografías.

-¿De quienes?-preguntó tomando en sus manos lo que ella le mostrase.

-Un hombre y una mujer, que parecen una pareja. El tercero es un niño, tal vez sea su hijo-respondió señalando a las personas de una de las fotos- pero se ven muy jóvenes para ser padres.

-Cuando dos personas se aman, nada es imposible, Candy-dijo él mirándola con una indudable insinuación.

-Pues…seguramente ellos eran los que habitaban esta casa-continuó bajando la mirada para que él no notara su leve rubor.

-En la otra habitación, hallé muchas cosas que seguro son de ellos. Sus prendas de vestir son las que cualquier hombre o mujer usaría en este siglo, así que no deben de llevar aquí mucho tiempo.

-¿Encontraste algo más?

-Detrás del mueble que vimos hay otra cama. Seguramente la usaba el niño de la fotografía.

-Entonces, eran una familia.

-Y construyeron esta casa para estar más seguros.

-¿Y todas las cosas que hay aquí?

-Seguramente les pertenecieron, o eran parte de sus camarotes en el barco que abordaban antes de naufragar.

-Si lo que supones es verdad… ¿dónde están esas personas?-repitió la pregunta que antes había hecho.

-No pretendas que tenga todas las respuestas…porque no es así, Candy.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio y terminaron de comer del mismo modo. Cuando Candy se levantó para retirar los platos de la mesa, Terry se ofreció en ayudarla. Tuvo un destello de recuerdo, en el que ambos estaban muy cerca, lavando los platos y riendo juntos.

Un punzante dolor atravesó su corazón al recordar la ocasión de aquel suceso. Fue en Nueva York, antes del estreno de la obra que Terry protagonizaría, un día antes de su dolorosa separación. Se apartó brevemente y se llevó una mano al pecho. El dolor era igual, y la melancolía era la misma. Como aquella vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Candy?-Terry no tardó en notar su reacción.

-...Creo que me entró jabón en los ojos, es todo...-se justificó limpiándose los ojos con fingida calma.

Tal vez Candy no fuera tan buena actriz, pero tenía que dar una excusa lógica que no la delatara.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Terry, fue eso.-reafirmó mirándolo más tranquila- Ahora necesito hablar de algo contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?-terminó de lavar sus manos para verla a los ojos.

-Quiero saber donde dormirá cada quien.

Y lo hizo caer de nuevo. Lo que antes lo había puesto frente a ella, ahora se levantaba en un muro de 20 metros entre los dos. Tal vez no fuera bien visto que ambos durmieran juntos sin ser un matrimonio, pero Terry esperaba que su amor superara cualquier prejuicio. Aparentemente, ella no sentía tal amor.

-Dijiste que hay otra cama. Yo puedo dormir ahí, y tú en la otra habitación.

-No. Puedes quedarte en el otro cuarto. El lecho es más grande y estarás más cómoda.

-¿Estás seguro de querer dormir entre tantas cosas?

-Sí. Ya he arreglado la mayor parte cuando estuve revisándolas. Dormiré allí.

-Bien. Hasta mañana, entonces-se despidió ella disponiéndose a dejar la habitación.

-Candy, espera...-la frenó él.

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de que vayas a descansar.

-¿Te importaría dejarlo para mañana? Ahora estoy muy cansada, en verdad-dijo ella en un bostezo.

-De acuerdo, Candy. Descansa entonces-aceptó resignado.

-Igual tú. Hasta mañana-fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de su vista.

Terry regresó a la mesa, sintiéndose impotente por no revelarle sus sentimientos. Candy se había convertido en una mujer maravillosa y eso sólo contribuía a que sus sentimientos por ella crecieran.

Evidentemente, todavía seguía ejerciendo una fuerza atrayente en ella, pero no sabía si eso era suficiente para reconquistarla. Decidió permanecer un rato más allí antes de subir a la habitación. La noche anterior tuvo el privilegio de verla dormir. Ahora sólo tenía la frustración de saberla cerca, sentir su distante aroma y añorar su dulce cercanía.

Mientras, Candy se hundía con pesar en la otra habitación. Sentía que aquel lecho era más grande de lo que recordaba. Ahogó su pesar en la almohada, llorando en silencio por sus sueños incumplidos. La presencia de Terry no le estaba ayudando, sólo le reafirmaba para quien era todo su amor. La duda de saber si él aún le correspondía la estaba consumiendo. Terry se mostraba amable, juguetón, tal como solía comportarse con ella en la época del colegio. La veía como amiga, más no como mujer. Lo poco que recordaba del barco era una discusión.

Él le dejó en claro que había dejado a Susana, y que deseaba rehacer su vida, pero necesitaba su aprobación...así creyó haber entendido. Le dolió saber que él deseaba una vida mejor, que concibiera rehacer su vida al lado de otra, cuando ella no lograba sacarlo a él de su corazón.

Aún así, no lo culpaba. Ella también quería tener paz en lo que le restara de vida, y se alegró al comprender que él no se había hundido como ella en un suplicio. Le deseaba felicidad, aunque fuera en brazos de otra. Por eso tenía que apartarse de él. No quería interrumpir sus planes, ser un obstáculo para lograr su felicidad propia, tal como lo había hecho Susana en el pasado.

Se alejaría de él, tanto como le fuera posible. Pero la duda la estaba atacando. Después de todo, ¿qué tanto podría alejarse de él estando solos en una isla?

Entregándose al sueño, Candy se prometió a sí misma ser fuerte para ocultar sus sentimientos. Trataría con todas sus fuerzas, de sacar a Terry de su mente...aunque su corazón se volviera una piedra en el proceso.

**Notas finales:**

Hola a todas, al fin pude regresar ^-^. Hablándoles del cap les confieso, que fue bastante dura esa carta de Candy para Albert, y si no fuera porque tenía que continuar el cap me hubiese echado a llorar mientras la redactaba. El segundo hecho que me ganó fue la espiada de Candy, y la verdad aunque fue bien atrevida no se le puede juzgar, ¿verdad? Jajaja. Y lo último fue la casita, que resultó muy conveniente por cierto, jijiji, pero si se les hace imposible imaginársela, piensen en la casa que construyeron Emily y Richard en la laguna azul, pues ésta es más o menos así ^-^

Diana querida, ya somos dos adictas al sarcasmo entonces, y pues creo que el cap respondió mejor que yo tu pregunta, ¿verdad? Jajaja. En lo personal, yo creo que Terry tiene las mejores "técnicas" para curar la histeria y los traumas, Jajaja.

Sakura, ¿o prefieres que te llame Flor? Bueno como prefieras igual sigo estando de acuerdo contigo, y es que el Terry sarcástico me gusta más :-) Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que estos acercamientos que se dieron en el cap pintan algo interesante, ¿verdad? Jajaja.

Gizah, el regalo no fue muy difícil de cumplir, y como tú misma dices Terry ya ha empezado a mostrar que es un experto en seducción, ¿verdad? Jajaja. Si te hice reír con eso de que Candy necesitaba estar conciente en este cap, seguramente ahora te dejo más contenta, ¿o a poco está actitud de espía que adoptó la pecosa no te convenció de que la necesito sin amnesia? Jajaja.

**Avances del prox cap:**

Terry se pone a mano con Candy y la espía. Una tregua. Cuando ambos están en el paraíso no pueden resistirse a disfrutarlo juntos aunque sus conciencias les digan lo contrario.

Una vez más, gracias a todas por seguirme. Nos leemos en una semanita ;-)


	7. ¿Amigos o algo más?

**¿Amigos...o algo más...?**

De nuevo abría los ojos en un lugar completamente diferente. Cada vez que despertaba en la mañana, se encontraba en un nuevo lugar. Ahora, levantaba la vista pesadamente para identificar su alrededor. Ya no estaba en la playa, ahora estaba en la habitación principal de aquella casita que había descubierto con Terry.

Terry...era justo el nombre que le había hecho conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada. Por más que trató de evitar recordarlo, su mente parecía no obedecerle.

Se levantó con desgano y vio su imagen reflejada en el pequeño tocador frente a la cama. Detectó en su rostro suaves señales de una noche de poco dormir. El tocador despertó la curiosidad en ella, y tras revisar sus compartimientos, descubrió un pequeño peine que usó para cepillar su cabello. La imagen que tenía de la habitación en el espejo llamó su atención. Un baúl de tamaño mediano que parecía contener varias prendas de ropa fue lo siguiente que registró.

Varios vestidos, seguramente de la mujer de la fotografía que había descubierto el día anterior. Eran prendas muy sencillas, acordes a la ropa que ella solía usar. Si bien no tenían la misma edad, ambas mujeres compartían el mismo gusto al vestir. Candy se ajustó una de las prendas por encima de su ropa y sonrió al ver que era de su talla. Era un simple vestido azul celeste, que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y terminaba al nivel de las rodillas. Tenía delicados bordes, y un escote que era ajustado pero muy breve.

La rubia dejó la prenda sobre el baúl y examinó su vestido. No estaba roto, pero las huellas de la arena y el desgaste de dos días de uso se dejaban ya ver. Pensó en usar el nuevo vestido, pero ver su camisón reflejado en el espejo le dio una idea.

Quiso relajarse, tomar una refrescante ducha para quitarse el peso emocional que había ganado en la noche anterior, y un solo lugar se le vino a la mente.

El agua de la cascada tal vez estaría fría, pero el agua de mar de la playa estaría moderadamente tibia para esa hora de la mañana. Se escabulló en silencio por el pasillo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no ponerse en evidencia. Afortunadamente, Terry estaría profundamente dormido para esa hora.

Y allí estaba, frente al mar, disfrutando la gama de colores que brindaba el sol anunciando que tomaría su lugar en el cielo. Breves rayos tocaban las olas, y una fresca brisa matinal le dio en el rostro. Llevaba puesto el camisón que usaba bajo su vestido, que bien le serviría como un traje de baño improvisado. Avanzó con cuidado hasta la orilla y las olas traviesas la invitaron a adentrarse en el mar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Candy se arrojara al agua. Emergió después de zambullirse entre las olas y sintió como la piel se le erizaba por el frío de la brisa y del agua. Se sentía viva, como un pez en el agua, y por vez primera desde que llegó a esa isla, se permitió despreocuparse completamente. Nadó libremente, jugueteando como una niña en el mar, sumergiéndose a ratos para humedecer su cabello.

Después de un rato, divisó una piedra no muy lejana y decidió nadar hasta ella para apoyarse. Candy se sentó sobre ella para alisar un poco su cabello. Los mechones que caían sobre sus sienes goteaban sobre su rostro y por breves segundos entorpecían su vista. Pero ni el agua salina impidió que su instinto actuara. Sus ojos buscaron ansiosos al dueño de la mirada que había sentido sobre ella, y cuando lo encontró, se sintió completamente aturdida...

& & &

Había dormido mal y muy poco. Estuvo tratando toda la noche de encontrar la forma de decirle a Candy lo que sentía por ella. Era muy difícil hacerlo cuando ella se mostraba tan lejana. Había experimentado su rechazo dos veces en un día.

"_No quiero que me beses"..."Quiero saber donde dormirá cada quien"..._

"_Es evidente que quieres alejarte, que no deseas mi compañía, y lo que más temo...que has dejado de amarme..."_

"_Candy, por favor escúchame...dame la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento, de demostrarte que después de tantos años aún te sigo amando...aunque ya no sientas nada por mí, déjame intentar conquistarte..."_

Terry se debatía en la duda y en la incertidumbre. Al salir de Nueva York estaba muy decidido, seguro de lograr volver con ella, pero ahora...

Cansado de su martirio, se dispuso a revisar por segunda vez los objetos de la habitación. Era ya muy entrada la madrugada, cuando descubrió algo que le sorprendió. Un objeto que podría servirles para salir de ahí...si pudiera encenderlo...

No pudo continuar con su revisión, porque el silencio se vio interrumpido por unas ligeras pisadas que Terry reconoció sin mucho esfuerzo. Pretendió no prestarle atención, pero cuando sintió que cerraban la puerta principal de la casa dejó los objetos en su lugar y decidió seguirla.

Las huellas en la arena le decían que había ido a la playa, pero al llegar allí se animó a disfrutar del espectáculo. Terry subió a una cómoda rama de un árbol muy cercano a la orilla del mar.

Candy chapoteaba en el agua como una niña, y aún así, se movía con la gracia de una sirena. El ligero camisón que la cubría se había pegado bastante a su cuerpo por el efecto del agua. Su figura estaba muy expuesta entonces.

Los ojos de Terry recorrían con cautela las suaves pero contundentes curvas de su cuerpo. Pensó en la única vez que la vio así de cerca, y se burló de si mismo entendiendo que la visión frente a él era mil veces mejor que la de aquel entonces.

El rostro angelical de Candy lo hizo titubear. A pesar de todo, ella era una niña, seguía siéndolo con su comportamiento y su actitud. Se sintió culpable por observarla a escondidas, por robar aquella parte inocente de ella sin su propio consentimiento. Pero ni sus sentimientos de culpabilidad le hicieron apartar la vista. Era demasiado tentador verla así, y él era un hombre muy débil frente a ella.

Su mirada tembló levemente cuando los ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos. Pero sentirse descubierto como un ladrón sólo le hizo retomar su irónica actitud.

La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se cubrió con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

-¡Terry, estabas mirando! ¡Me viste mientras me bañaba!

-Tranquilízate, te vi pero no te miré-le dio la misma respuesta que años atrás usó para justificarse.

-¡Esta vez no te creo, Terry! ¡Lo estabas haciendo a propósito!-replicó ella regresando a la orilla.

-Bueno, entonces me has descubierto.-confesó bajando de su escondite para acercarse poco a poco hasta ella sonriendo cínicamente- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme al respecto? Porque no pienso pedirte disculpas.

-¡Eres un grosero y un maleducado! ¡No voy a gastar mi tiempo con alguien que no lo merece!-le respondió ofendida tomando la pequeña toalla que había llevado.

Terry la vio dirigirse a la casa, y antes de perder la oportunidad de hablarle, decidió seguirla.

No trató de hablarle, y ella se limitó a ignorarlo, avanzando con rapidez, intentando dejarle atrás, pero mantener el paso de la rubia no fue algo difícil para el actor.

-Candy, necesito hablar contigo-habló por fin, obteniendo por respuesta un fuerte portazo.

-¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo, Terry!-gritó ella desde la seguridad de su alcoba.

-Aunque no quieras tendrás que hacerlo. Es importante lo que tengo que decirte.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de espiarme mientras me bañaba-replicó ella después de reemplazar el camisón mojado por el vestido antes escogido.

-Por favor, Candy. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes-contestó él irónico.

-¡Eso no remedia lo que hiciste! ¡Sólo lo empeora!

-Vamos, Candy, no puedes enfadarte por eso. No era mi intención hacerlo. Te buscaba para hablarte.

-Sí claro. Imagino que buscabas a una de tus amigas, las sirenas, para que te cantaran una canción de cuna-usó ella el sarcasmo en su contra.

-De hecho, buscaba hablar con ricitos de oro, y me gustaría que ella saliera, si no te importa.

-¿Por qué no buscas a caperucita roja? Estoy segura de que ella te escuchará

-Es más difícil que el lobo se coma a caperucita. Por eso busco a ricitos de oro.

-Sigue con tu sarcasmo, Terry. No lograrás nada con eso.

-Tampoco tú usando esa actitud de niña malcriada.

-¡No soy una niña malcriada!

-¡Entonces abre la puerta y demuéstrame que tan madura puedes ser, Candy!

La rubia dudó por un momento, pero decidió que era lo mejor mostrarse como una mujer juiciosa, antes de darle otra razón a Terry para que la criticara.

-Tienes cinco minutos para convencerme de no cerrarte la puerta en la cara otra vez-sentenció ella después de abrir la puerta y dar la cara.

-De acuerdo. Nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor desde que llegamos a esta isla. Pero creo que podemos remediarlo.

-Cuatro minutos.

-Si te esfuerzas sólo un poco, podrías intentar tolerarme al menos.

-Si tú fueras más breve, podrías ayudarme a ahorrar mi tiempo.

-Escucha, Candy, ya me cansé de tu actitud. Te guste o no, estamos atrapados aquí, y ya es hora de que afrontes la situación.

-Cinco minutos justos, gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo, fue un disgusto hablar contigo-replicó ella dispuesta a cerrar de nueva cuenta la puerta, pero Terry fue más veloz que ella.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Candy!-advirtió serio evitando con su mano que la puerta se cerrara- ¡Quiero salir de esta isla tanto como tú, pero no quiero gastar mi tiempo en absurdas discusiones contigo!

-¡Entonces, ¿por qué no te alejas de mí?! ¡Así nos evitamos más problemas!

-Resulta, que los únicos humanos aquí somos tú y yo. Por ende, deberíamos tratar de sobrellevar esto juntos.

-No puedo sobrellevar nada contigo, cuando tú haces una fiesta por haber naufragado mientras yo me lamento por la misma causa.

-Entonces, ambos debemos cambiar nuestra actitud, y afrontar de una vez la realidad. Estamos solos aquí. Y a menos de que podamos soportarnos, seguiremos en la misma condición.

-De acuerdo, Terry. Tú ganas. Hagamos una tregua.

-Al fin dices algo sensato.

-Pero antes de hacerlo, hay que dejar clara una condición-lo frenó ella.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú y yo somos amigos, y como amigos, nos hemos de tratar. Ninguno irrespetará al otro, ni violará el espacio personal de su compañero. Por lo tanto, mantendremos las normas de cualquier civilización, comportándonos como una dama y un caballero.

-Dirás, como un hombre y una mujer-la corrigió tratando de darle un doble sentido a su afirmación.

-Llámalo como quieras, Terry. El caso, es que no olvidarás quien soy, así como yo no olvidaré quien eres.

-Esta bien. Seguiremos tus reglas. Pero antes, tendrás que aceptar una mía también.

-¿Cuál?

-Seremos amigos, pero como amigos, vamos a confiar el uno en el otro, y nos apoyaremos mutuamente, tal como solíamos actuar en el colegio de Londres.

-El pasado no regresa, Terry.

-No volveremos al pasado. Vamos a vivir el presente, y lo vamos a hacer juntos.

Por un breve momento, segundos tal vez, ambos se miraron fijamente, entendiendo por la mirada del otro que la empatía entre ambos se había restaurado.

Volverían a ser amigos, para mal, o para bien.

& & &

Varias horas habían ya transcurrido desde la que prometía ser la última discusión entre los únicos dos seres en esa isla.

Candy había ocupado su tarde en limpiar la que ahora era su habitación. Después de haber compartido el desayuno con Terry, se sentía levemente calmada.

Su presencia la seguía turbando, sí. Pero ahora, sabiendo que podía confiar en él, que ambos se mantendrían en su lugar, le daba una breve pero firme seguridad al tratarle.

Sin decir nada, Terry se retiró a su alcoba después de ayudarla a recoger la mesa. No quería decirle a la rubia de su hallazgo aún. Tenía que aprovechar las ventajas que significaban el estar solos en esa isla; una vez más se prometió a si mismo conquistarla, esta vez, antes de salir de ese desértico lugar.

La rubia terminaba de doblar la ropa que antes encontró cuando sintió que su estómago le recordaba que sólo había comido una vez en lo que iba de día. Miró el pequeño reloj de la mesita próxima a ella. Eran las seis de la tarde. Se había refugiado por mucho tiempo.

_"Ya es hora de dar la cara otra vez"_ pensó fugazmente antes de terminar su tarea y decidir salir del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras con pesadez y al entrar a la cocina descubrió que no estaba sola allí.

-Tardaste mucho en bajar-le dijo él sentado frente a la mesa.

-Estaba arreglando las cosas que hay en la habitación. La mujer de la fotografía tenía muchas cosas valiosas-se excusó avanzando con cautela.

-Imagino que ese vestido que llevas era de ella.

-Tú también te cambiaste-notó ella antes de sentarse frente a él.

-Es una casualidad que coincidiera conmigo el muchacho de la foto. Se nota que prefería vestirse con algo cómodo.

Parecía cómodo, sí. Pero también se veía como todo un caballero de la nobleza. La simple camisa celeste claro con un pantalón blanco, hacía excelente juego con la actitud refinada que ahora mostraba Terry.

-¿Sabes?, te ves muy linda con ese vestido...aunque seguramente te verías aún más linda sin él...-la halagó haciendo inaudible su último comentario.

Pretendió hablarle como un caballero, pero sus pensamientos lo traicionaron. Por suerte, sus últimas palabras habían sido pronunciadas con una voz muy baja.

-Gracias-aceptó ella el halago con rubor producto de la mirada intensa que él le dedicaba en ese momento.

Un ambiente tenso se formó entre ellos, y Terry se apresuró a romperlo al comprender que ella empezaba a incomodarse.

-Imagino que bajaste para cenar.

-Pues...eso quería hacer.

-Yo también, pero estaba pensando en que podíamos hacer algo juntos, Candy.

-¿Algo juntos?

-¿Te gustaría salir a caminar conmigo?

-¿No es peligroso salir a esta hora?

-Es el mejor momento del día para recorrer el paraíso-aseguró levantándose.

-¿El paraíso?-repitió sin entender su última aseveración.

-Un lugar jamás tocado por el hombre, en el que sólo estamos tú y yo.

_"Paraíso…creo que la última vez que escuché esa palabra fue en la clase de la Hna. Margaret. El paraíso del edén…si, ya recuerdo. Pero…"_. Aquel paraíso del que escuchase tampoco había sido tocado, pero también tenía dos habitantes: un hombre y una mujer, que Dios había creado para que formasen una unión.

Recordar esa clase, junto con la respuesta de Terry la hizo dudar. Ellos también eran un hombre y una mujer, propensos a la atracción natural. Pensó en decir que no, en negarse a salir con él, o en dar alguna excusa que pudiera redimirla, pero…

-De acuerdo, Terry. Pero me gustaría comer algo antes.

-Comamos afuera. Sería bonito comer mientras se pone el sol sobre el mar-sugirió él.

-Esta bien. Salgamos, entonces-aceptó al fin poniéndose de pie para seguirle.

La rubia decidió dejar de lado sus preocupaciones. Ambos eran parte de la creación de Dios, y como tal formarían esa unión para la cual fueron creados…aunque sólo fuese en calidad de amigos.

Se separaron un momento para buscar las frutas que comerían. Luego se reunieron a orillas de la playa, presenciando como la marea subía y el oleaje aumentaba.

-Tenías razón. Es un bonito atardecer el que se ve en la playa-reconoció ella con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte.

Candy yacía sentada sobre la arena, y junto a ella estaba Terry, recostado sobre una piedra cercana.

-¿Sabes? El breve tiempo que viví con los Andrew, Dorothy me dio a probar el coco-comentó ella al ver que Terry tenía la misma fruta.

-¿Dorothy?

-Trabajaba para los Leegan, y después la asignaron para ser mi mucama cuando me adoptaron los Andrew. Ella sabía preparar unos ricos pasteles de coco.

-Si con eso dices que has comido coco, estas equivocada.

-¿Por qué?

-Para disfrutar comer el coco, se debe comer así, de forma natural.

-Pero tiene agua adentro-señaló ella con inapetencia al ver que él le tendía la fruta.

-El agua de coco es muy deliciosa, no te vas a morir por beberla.-al ver la expresión en su rostro añadió- Te aseguro, que su sabor te va a encantar.

Después de pensarlo un par de segundos, la chica tomó el coco y lentamente se lo llevó a los labios para beber su contenido.

-Mmmm…! Esta muy rica!-concluyó después de lamerse los labios.

-…Candy… ¿por qué no vamos a caminar un rato?-se levantó de sopetón.

Terry era un excelente actor para fingir y controlar emociones, pero el simple hecho de ver a la rubia lamer sus propios labios le hizo perder varios terrenos de autocontrol que guardaba para tratar con ella. La erótica idea de ser él quien limpiara sus labios le hizo ser conciente de que debía poner algo de distancia entre ellos…al menos por un momento.

-…De acuerdo-asintió después de tratar de hallar una lógica explicación a su sugerencia.

Caminaron uno junto al otro en silencio…un silencio ensordecedor, intenso, penetrante…

-Y, ¿qué has hecho últimamente, Candy? ¿Todavía eres enfermera?-trató él de aligerar la tensión.

-Pues…le ayudo al doctor Lenard cuando me lo pide. Él vive cerca del hogar de Pony, y ayuda a todos los que no pueden viajar largos trechos.

-Entiendo… ¿y tus amigos?

-Ellos están bien. ¿Sabías que Archie y Annie se casaron?

-Sí, lo publicaron en los diarios. Igual que la gran revelación del Sr. Andrew.

-¿Te enteraste?

-Siempre pensé que Albert tenía demasiada clase para ser un simple "plebeyo". Por eso no me sorprendió tanto.

-Su verdadera identidad me tomó desprevenida…pero agradezco mucho que él fuera mi padre adoptivo…él es como un hermano para mí-confesó ella sintiendo nostalgia por el recuerdo.

-También supe lo que le pasó a Stear-le reveló con cautela- lo lamento mucho, Candy.

-Su muerte fue muy dolorosa para todos…pero prefiero recordar los buenos momentos que viví con él-le dijo mostrando una sonrisa que bien disfrazaba la tristeza contenida.

Terry entendió que había tocado un tema no muy conveniente, y optó por callar. Fue hasta que estuvieron frente a la laguna que volvió a hablarle.

-Creo que la luna ya empezó a salir.

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar a la casa-sugirió ella.

-¿Por qué no nadamos un rato primero?

-¿Nadar?-preguntó haciendo que la idea sonara a locura.

-Tengo la ligera impresión de que el agua no ha de estar muy fría.

-Aún así…no tengo un traje de baño para eso…

-No seas tonta, Candy, no lo necesitas. Será como bañarse en una piscina, pero con más libertad.-al verla fruncir las cejas decidió ser más explícito- No vamos a desvestirnos para nadar en la laguna.

-Pero…se mojara mi vestido.

-¿Y qué? Puedes usar algún otro de los que encontraste, o tu vestido propio que seguramente ya está seco.

Las excusas se le estaban agotando, y su cerebro no le ayudaba a maquinar alguna nueva creíble.

-¿No sabes nadar, Candy?

-¡Claro que sí!...Bueno, en realidad…no si es en aguas muy profundas…

-No creo que estas lo sean. Y si ese fuera el caso, yo te ayudaré.

-…De acuerdo…pero sólo un momento-aceptó con reticencia.

-Descuida, sirenita, el agua dulce te sentará bien-bromeó él avanzando primero.

-Muy gracioso, Terry.

-¿Eres buena con los clavados sin tu cola de sirena?

-Tanto como tú…no.

-Muéstrame.

Candy tomó aire antes de arrojarse al agua en un clavado simple.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó emergiendo del agua.

-Nada mal, para ser una sirena sin aletas-respondió burlonamente.

La rubia se limitó a enseñarle la lengua y a darle la espalda, pero se volvió al sentir que él entraba al agua.

-¿Y ahora qué?-le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Debajo de la cascada hay una cueva pequeña. ¿Qué te parece si la exploramos?

-¿Y si hay un pulpo…o un tiburón?

-Esos animales están en el mar, Candy. Pero si tienes miedo…

-¡No tengo miedo, Terry!

-Entonces vamos.

-Esta bien, pero si la cueva es muy pronunciada regresaremos. No creo poder aguantar la respiración por tanto tiempo.

-Como quieras-fue lo último que dijo antes de sumergirse.

Candy lo siguió y así empezaron la exploración. Podían abrir sus ojos con facilidad, pero dentro de la cueva sólo breves rayos de luz producidos por la luna eran la única fuente de iluminación, por lo que ver debajo del agua era todavía más difícil.

Llegaron a un punto en el que sólo la oscuridad llenaba el lugar, y Candy le pidió con una seña que regresaran. Terry asintió y se dispuso a seguirla.

Cuando la rubia sintió que salía de la cueva, miró a su alrededor. Terry no estaba a su lado, y tampoco parecía estar en la superficie. La preocupación de no verlo cerca le hizo olvidar que aún estaba bajo el agua, y para cuando lo notó empezaba a ahogarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de subir a la superficie, pero la presión del agua no la ayudaba.

Sin ninguna explicación, se sintió ligeramente impulsada hacía arriba, como si las aguas la mecieran. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió el causante real.

Era Terry quien la tenía en brazos aún en el agua, estando los dos ya en la superficie.

-Terry…tú…

-¿Pensaste que me había ahogado?

-Sí…-su voz era entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-Debiste recordar, que no es la primera vez que nado en esta laguna, Candy.

-Creo…que lo olvidé…-reconoció ella.

Un momento de tensión nació entre ellos. Ella aún yacía en sus brazos, y Terry no parecía tener intención de soltarla. Contrariamente, permitió que sus ojos recorrieran la visión que tenía sobrecargada en su pecho.

El escote breve del vestido de Candy se había vuelto menos tentador que la adhesión de la tela a su figura. Estar así de cerca le permitió sentir su agitado respirar, que se hizo más violento al notar como él la miraba. Siguió el movimiento de su pecho y se cruzó con un indicio más de su agitación. ¿Era el agua fría la causante de la erección de sus pezones?... ¿o acaso…?

Obtuvo la respuesta cuando la sintió temblar y vio la nueva expresión de inseguridad en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, Candy…somos amigos… ¿verdad?-dijo él en voz baja, mirándola con intensidad, sintiendo su propia respiración agitarse.

No obtuvo respuesta, al menos no una audible, porque lo siguiente que pasó lo sorprendió completamente.

¡Ella lo estaba besando! Candy había unido sus labios y se aferró a su cuello aún más que antes. Sintió como su cuerpo se escapaba de sus brazos para acercarse de nueva cuenta al suyo.

Breves segundos pasaron antes de que Terry recuperara el control. Rodeó con un brazo la delgada cintura de la rubia mientras que usaba su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla, a la vez que empujaba ligeramente su cuerpo hasta recostarla sobre una roca.

Dejando que sus propios deseos surgieran, penetró en su boca con su lengua, buscando la suya, descubriendo que ella estaba más que dispuesta a responderle.

Estuvieron un largo rato así, besándose con pasión, con anhelo, con deseo…La temperatura iba en ascenso, y Terry sintió la necesidad de tocar su piel. Se atrevió a deslizar su mano por su cuello, dándose la libertad de continuar su recorrido. Presionó levemente uno de sus senos, y Candy gimió calladamente. El sonido de sus respiraciones se veía ahogado por el ruido del agua al caer de la cascada.

Siguió deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo, bajando por su talle, presionando sus costados, hasta que…

-¡¡Terry!! ¡¡No, no, basta, basta!!-le oyó decir cuando separó abruptamente sus cuerpos, después de sentir su mano en su entrepierna.

-¿Qué…por qué, Candy, por qué…?

-¡¡Por favor, Terry no sigas!! ¡¡No insistas, por favor!!-dijo ella con voz quebrada, antes de salir de la laguna.

-¡¡Candy, espera!!-trató de detenerla, pero ella ya se había alejado.

La vio desaparecer entre la maleza, y sintió la impotencia adueñarse de él, semejante a la que había sufrido en Escocia después de besarla y experimentar su rechazo.

_"De nuevo me rechazas, Candy…pero esta vez, no te la pondré tan fácil"_ pensó antes de salir de la laguna, y tomar el mismo camino que usara ella.

Esta vez, estaban solos en una isla, esta vez, aunque no lo quisiera, tendría que darle la cara, tendría que explicar al menos su reacción.

Con esa idea rondando en su cabeza, Terry entró a la casa, dispuesto a hacerse oír, y a cumplir su palabra.

& & &

-¡Candy, por favor, abre la puerta!-era la tercera vez que gritaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto, pero no obtenía respuesta- ¡Si no abres, voy a tumbarla!

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!

-¡Entonces ábrela! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-¡Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Terry! ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca!

-¡Esta tarde, prometiste que volveríamos a confiar en el otro!

-¡Esta tarde, prometiste que respetaríamos el espacio personal del otro, y lo que hiciste hace un rato rompió tu promesa!

-¡Que yo recuerde, no fui yo quien comenzó a "violar" el espacio personal del otro!

-¡Pero si fuiste el primero en ir más allá de la línea, ¿verdad?!

-¿Esa es tu molestia? ¿Te enfadaste porque te seguí la corriente?

Fueron palabras dichas más no pensadas. Terry no coordinó bien sus pensamientos. Quería decirle que la besó porque la amaba, porque la deseaba, pero…otra vez se había equivocado…

-No. ¡Me enfadé porque estoy atrapada en una isla con el peor de los patanes del mundo!

-Noticia de última hora, sirenita: Tú besaste al peor de los patanes, y lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, TERRY, DÉJAME SOLA!-sabía que había fallado, y dolía más que él se lo recordara.

_"Te seguí la corriente…que tonta eres, Candy. No sé que te hizo pensar que él te correspondería por amor…"_

-Muy bien, Candy, no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo. Mejor, hablemos de algo más trivial.

-¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?! ¡Quiero que me dejes sola!

-¿Cambiarías de parecer si te digo que encontré algo que puede ayudarnos a salir de esta isla?

La rubia que yacía sentada sobre la cama, con la almohada entre sus brazos, se levantó lentamente y abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para verle a la cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?-preguntó recelosa.

-¿Ahora si te interesa hablar conmigo?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lo dijiste para hacerme salir?

-Sí-pero al ver que ella se molestaba se apresuró a aclarar- pero no he dicho ni una sola mentira.

-Más te vale que no lo hagas ahora.-dijo antes de salir enfundada en una bata que la cubría de la exposición en la que su vestido la había dejado en la cascada- Muéstrame lo que encontraste, Terry.

El castaño le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y en un par de minutos estaban en su habitación. Candy seguía aún reticente, pero todo temor desapareció cuando Terry levantó un viejo fieltro para descubrir su hallazgo.

-Terry…esto es…

-Un telégrafo. Es muy antiguo pero creo que podría funcionar.

-¿Crees que nos ayude a salir de aquí?

-Sí podemos repararlo y telegrafiar algún mensaje, seguramente nos servirá.

-¿Dices que no sirve?-interrogó ella estudiando el aparato.

-Ya lo probé esta mañana, Candy…y no sirvió. Seguramente le falta alguna pieza, o tal vez tenga alguna dañada.

-Pero… ¿hay alguna manera de hacerlo funcionar?

-Si no la hay, al menos vamos a intentarlo.-ella se sorprendió cuando el cubrió de nuevo el artefacto- Vamos a descansar, Candy. Creo que han sido muchas aventuras por un día.

-Pero…

-No creo que podamos repararlo en la oscuridad de la noche. Mañana buscaremos herramientas, o lo que sea que pueda ayudarnos a arreglarlo.

-De acuerdo-aceptó ella poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a marcharse, pero estando en el quicio de la puerta, escuchó su voz.

-¿Candy?

-¿Sí?-se volvió lentamente. Podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre su frágil figura.

-Gracias por acompañarme esta tarde. Me gustó que estuvieras a mi lado-le confesó él con una mirada que todo revelaba…pero no para Candy…

-Yo también me sentí bien contigo-agregó ella desviando la mirada, naturalmente ruborizada.

-Candy, yo…

-…Hasta mañana, Terry. Que descanses-lo interrumpió al presentir que lo que diría le afectaría a su ya lastimado corazón.

-Que descanses, Candy-aceptó él resignado- nos veremos por la mañana.

La rubia asintió y siguió su camino hasta la seguridad de su cuarto. Las esperanzas de Terry por confesarle su amor esa noche se habían esfumado ante la realidad: Había sido suficiente por una sola noche. Lo último que quería era experimentar otro rechazo de ella…no quería eso para cuando le confesara el amor que le tenía.

Algo le había quedado bien en claro: Candy seguía queriéndolo.

Ahora sólo faltaba la ocasión y el momento. De un simple querer, como en los tiempos del colegio, haría nacer el amor en ella otra vez.

& & &

Mientras tanto, Candy se debatía entre las almohadas, acurrucada cual niña triste por los eventos recientes.

_"Los hombres siempre serán hombres, Candy…Terry no es la excepción. Te besó porque le gustas, tal vez por no rechazarte…pero no lo hizo porque me amara…él no me ama como lo amo yo…"_

Sintió que las lágrimas ya empezaban a anunciar su llegada, y no quiso detenerlas. Esa tarde había probado sus labios otra vez, había sentido las caricias más deliciosas que nunca nadie le había dado, pero…

_"Te fijas en mí por mi cuerpo… ¿Eso es lo que ves en mí, Terry? Yo podría darte mucho más…_

_Podría darte mi alma, mi corazón y mi ser entero…lo haría si supiera que me amas, tan sólo un poco…"_, dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero no fueron retiradas de su rostro.

_"Sé que prometí dejarte, no estorbarte en tu nueva vida, pero…me duele tanto amarte, y tenerte tan cerca, Terry…"_. Candy no contuvo más el llanto. Sollozó en silencio, abrazada a una almohada, lamentándose por no haber escuchado sus deseos en la cascada.

Hubiese deseado seguir, continuar devolviéndole cada beso, pero más pudo su orgullo y su pudor, quedando ciega en el momento menos conveniente, incapacitada de ver que Terry con sólo una mirada le había profesado amor y adoración.

& & &

Fue un día nublado en Nueva York. La ciudad se había llenado de nubarrones y fuertes amenazas de una lluvia pronta. Aún así, en aquel día tan gris, se dio el "último adiós" a dos personajes muy especiales.

Eleanor Baker había acordado con el Sr. Andrew que se invitarían sólo los más allegados a la reunión.

No habían cuerpos que sepultar, pero decidieron todos juntos que lo mejor para despedirse de Candy y de Terry era hacer una ceremonia en su memoria.

Albert se conmovió al ver el sufrimiento de tantas personas en aquella iglesia.

La vida de un joven y talentoso actor se había apagado. Las noticias de los diarios habían afectado mucho a Eleanor, y optó por dejar de leer cualquier periódico.

Los rumores y habladurías se acallaron cuando el duque Grandchester arribó en la ciudad. Su influencia sin duda era la responsable de tal cosa. No era un misterio ya para nadie: El joven más talentoso de Broadway también era el hijo de dos personajes muy importantes.

_"Que lástima que estén tan unidos por la muerte de su hijo…"_, pensó fugazmente el Sr. William al contemplar a ambos padres consolarse mutuamente mientras transcurría la tarde.

Los llantos de las mujeres era lo más hiriente. Annie, Patty, la Srita. Pony, la Hna. María, todas estaban sumergidas en un mar de lágrimas.

Los sollozos de los niños eran algo doloroso. Todos lloraban por su "jefa", y estrujaban sus ojitos tratando de secar las lágrimas.

El pobre Klinn yacía en sus brazos, extrañado de ver a todos los presentes tan melancólicos. Tendría que ocuparse de él ahora…no tenía corazón para decirle lo que a su dueña le había acontecido…

Al final de la tarde, el cielo lloró también por dos almas perdidas, las cuales el destino sabría encaminar, hasta el día de su retorno…

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola otra vez a todas! Chicas, no sé ustedes pero para este cap, tuve que hacer uso de mi viejo ventilador por el calor que sentía en el ambiente por la escena de la cascada entre Terry y Candy 0//0; es una lástima que no terminara como seguramente todas imaginaban al leerlo, pero bueno, ya merito veremos que pasa en esta historia.

Yelitza, Sakura, las comprendo a ambas, para mi fue difícil escribir la tristeza de Albert y los demás, y aunque este cap cierra enfatizando ese dolor otra vez, prometo que todo tiene su propósito.

Hi Elisa, es para mí un placer que te hayas animado a seguir mi historia. Confieso que yo también conozco a Candy desde hace varios años, y que fue por mi inconformidad con el final que me animé a escribir historias donde se les de a cada cual su justo final. Por cierto, si eres nueva en el mundo fanfiction, ¡bienvenida!

Bárbara, te aseguro que Robin Hood únicamente lo vi en la versión para niños, pero si has podido asociar la escena de la espiada con una escena de esa peli ¡es genial! Pues por la tensión sexual…creo que el cap habla por si solo, Jajaja. Y sobre la espiada de Terry, confieso que me divertí mucho escribiéndola, y la reacción que ambos tienen cuando se descubren mutuamente, confieso que es lo que yo desee que pasara en el festival de mayo 0//0.

Nashtinka, que bueno que te hayas animado a leerme. Fíjate que lo de las fantasías tiene que ver con los motivos que me llevaron a escribir esta historia. Y pues lo del reencuentro también jugó un buen punto para la idea que necesitaba plasmar en ese momento. Te advierto que si te gustan las historias excéntricas y poco comunes, las mías te gustarán, Jajaja.

¡Gizah! Tú lo has dicho, la imagen de Terry así es como colirio para los ojos de cualquiera, jajaja. No sabría decir quien comenzó a evidenciar que no aguanta, jajaja. Te confieso que no he visto la peli de la familia Robinson, pero ya me dirás luego que tiene en común la historia con ellos, jijiji.

Marlene, que bien que decidieras seguirme con esta historia. Confieso que el título no esta muy claramente asociado a la historia todavía pero ya merito verás por qué se llama la fuerza del mar (si todavía no lo entiendes completamente, claro está).

Diana, me encantó ese refrán 0-0 y creo que hasta de inspiración me sirvió (risa macabra, jajaja). Y como la pecosa se tomó el atrevimiento, pues Terry también se lo merecía, así que no lo juzgo en este nuevo cap, jajaja. La verdad es que no he leido tu historia, amiga, pero si crees que necesitas ayuda o que en algo puedo ayudar no dudes en enviarme un review y ya merito nos ponemos de acuerdo. Suerte con tu historia, a veces los problemas más complicados tiene una solucion muy simple, ¡Animo!

**Avances del prox cap:**

Terry comienza a reparar el telégrafo, lo que les da una esperanza más de salir de la isla. Candy es muy obvia con sus reacciones para con Terry y únicamente le queda una opción, pero ¿será capaz de tomar la única salida que tiene?

Como siempre, un placer escribir para ustedes. ¡Nos leemos en una semana!


	8. Confesiones

**CONFESIONES**

Era una linda mañana en el paraíso. El sol hacía brillar las palmeras, la arena y el agua que se veía más cristalina por su efecto.

Aquella mañana, Candy y Terry habían decidido darse tregua. Se habían saludado al levantarse, ignorando cualquier incidente del día anterior. Eso les había permitido mantener un ambiente tranquilo, ameno, incluso juguetón; muy parecido al que ambos podían sostener en los tiempos de Londres y el colegio.

--¿Quieres más jugo?-Candy sostenía una pequeña jarra, esperando su respuesta.

-Gracias, Candy-le tendió el vaso-. Escogiste las mejores frutas para preparar este jugo.

-Terry, cuando bajé vi el telégrafo en la mesa de la sala. ¿Para qué lo bajaste?

-Arriba no hay tanto espacio para repararlo-dio el último sorbo al vaso antes de levantarse-. Lo que me recuerda que debo ir a revisarlo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Bueno, todavía no he conseguido ninguna herramienta. Puedes ocuparte de eso, si quieres.

-De acuerdo. Revisaré entre las cosas que están apiladas aquí.

Así cada cual comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Candy parecía una niña buscando entre las cosas ajuntadas. Cuando terminó, al menos se sintió satisfecha de conseguir algo.

-Encontré un frasco con tornillos y tuercas, y también estas llaves-colocó todo frente a él.

-¿Dónde buscaste todas estas cosas? ¿Debajo de los muebles?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tienes la cara cubierta de polvo, Candy-respondió él antes de reírse de su expresión.

-Tonto. Deberías agradecerme por tratar de ayudarte-reclamó ella expectante.

-Y te agradezco, Candy-detuvo su risa por un momento-. Te agradezco que me hagas reír, jajaja.

-Esto es el colmo, me voy. Espero que cuando terminé de limpiarme, hayas terminado de reparar esa cosa-se quejó ofendida y se marchó.

Terry sonrió cuando escuchó el portazo que dio al salir de la casa. Sabía que iba a lavarse, y tal vez a nadar un rato. Pensó en seguirla, en hacerla molestar por espiarle a hurtadillas. Pero la necesidad de proteger esa nueva cercanía que había renacido entre ellos se lo impidió.

_"Después de todo, falta muy poco para que mi verdadera reconquista empiece. Y esta vez, no hay a donde esconderse, Candy"_, pensó maliciosamente antes de concentrarse en su nueva labor.

& & &

_"Que tiempo perdido. No puedo creer que todavía no haya terminado. Esto no pasaría si las cosas estuvieran en manos de Stear"_. La rubia se quejaba mentalmente en su cuarto después de corroborar el fallido intento de reparar el telégrafo.

Su reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde, y aunque había subido a su recámara con la excusa de descansar, no se sentía tan agotada como para dormir.

_"Puede que sea el mejor actor de Broadway, pero no es mejor que Stear para arreglar cosas"_. A medida que los minutos iban pasando, su molestia iba disminuyendo. Terry no era culpable de no poder arreglar el dichoso telégrafo; él estaba esforzándose por repararlo, y ella, ¿qué hacía? Únicamente reclamarle. Tenía que ser más comprensiva

Pero la verdad, es que su molestia se debía al último encuentro que habían tenido después de que volviera a la casa.

&-FLASH BACK-&

-Ya regresé-dijo ella al aparecer en la puerta-. No has terminado, ¿verdad?

-Lamento no tener la agilidad que tu tienes estando en el agua, sirenita. Esto lleva tiempo.

-Mi amigo Stear, se hubiera tardado la mitad del tiempo que tu llevas en repararlo-presumió ella tomando asiento frente a él.

-Ay, lo siento tanto, Candy. Lamento no ser tan inteligente como tu amigo el inventor.

-¡Su nombre es Stear!

-Como sea. No creo que le importe mucho como le llame ahora que esta muerto.

-¡Pero a mí, si me importa, Terry!-se quejó ella.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Me es más difícil concentrarme contigo gritando.

-¡Dejaré de gritar cuando te disculpes por insultar a Stear!

-Esta bien, me disculpo-aceptó el-. Ahora te pido que cierres la boca y me dejes trabajar con esto.

Le molesto la severidad de sus palabras, pero se limitó a sacarle la lengua y a desviar la mirada cual niña malcriada.

Le fastidiaba la lentitud con la que transcurría el tiempo. Los minutos se le hacían eternos, y la paciencia que tenía Terry para el dichoso artefacto la estaba exasperando.

Empezó a tratar de distraerse con cualquier cosa, como tocar la mesa con la punta de su pie con suavidad; el aburrimiento la empujó a golpear con más fuerza, y al notar que no le servía de distracción, pensó en otra cosa. Comenzó a tatarear muy bajo, casi audible sólo para ella, pero la actividad fue en ascenso igual que la anterior.

-¿Candy?-la llamó él.

-¿Mm?

-Podrías dejar de empujar la mesa-su pedido ganó su atención.

-Bien. Si tanto te molesta…-aceptó ella con ironía.

-También sería agradable que dejaras de tararear. Podrías hacerlo en voz baja-sugirió él.

-Ahora todo lo que hago te molesta-se defendió ella.

-Interrumpes mi concentración, Candy-objetó Terry.

-No pienses que lo hago con esa intención, sólo estoy aburrida.

-Entonces, piensa en algo que pueda desaburrirte-concluyó él sonriendo irónico.

De nuevo volvieron al mutismo. Claro que para la rubia era difícil permanecer callada cuando sufría el aburrimiento.

-¿Crees que ya encontraron el barco?-preguntó de repente.

-El barco se hundió, Candy. Nuestras cosas son lo único posible que hayan podido encontrar-aseguró él cambiando de herramienta.

-¿Las habrán recuperado?

-No lo sé. Todo depende del tiempo que hayan tardado en llegar.

-En mi maleta estaban todos mis tesoros. El crucifijo de la hermana María. El amuleto que me dejó Albert. Y toda mi ropa… ¿cómo podré sobrevivir sin ellos?-se afligió la rubia.

-Deja de lamentarte, Candy. A como van las cosas, lo que menos vas a necesitar es ropa-le aseguró inconciente de las palabras que había pronunciado.

-¿Qué dijiste, Terry?-preguntó creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Nada, Candy. Ignora lo que digo-pretendió concentrarse en el telégrafo.

Candy era inocente, pero no era tonta. Hasta ella pudo comprender el trasfondo que ocultaban esas palabras que él le había dicho. Aún así, fingió indiferencia al ver que él no le daba importancia.

-¿Crees que sigan buscándonos?

-La marina tiene un tiempo límite para buscar a las personas desaparecidas. Y si comenzaron a buscarnos un día después del naufragio, dudo mucho que sigan haciéndolo.

-Entonces…ellos creen que nosotros…

-Pero yo cambiaré eso-aseveró resolutivo impidiendo que terminara de hablar-. Cuando arregle esta cosa, enviaré un mensaje que les diga donde estamos. Entonces vendrán a buscarnos.

-¿Y sabes al menos en dónde estamos?

-Un poco hacia el sur. Tal vez unos kilómetros del lugar del naufragio.

-¿Realmente sabes enviar un mensaje por telégrafo, Terry?-inquirió dudosa.

-Al menos, trataré de hacerlo.

-Espero que funcione. No podemos pasarnos toda la vida en esta isla.

-Eso crees tú, Candy-dijo él con voz maliciosa.

-¿Qué dijiste?-empezaba a cansarse de sus insinuaciones.

-Nada, Candy. Estás en todo lo cierto-respondió él lleno de sarcasmo.

-Estoy harta-dijo ella exasperada-. Iré a mi cuarto a descansar un rato. Avísame cuando hayas terminado de arreglarlo, cuando suenen las trompetas del armagedón.

-Ve a preparar tu alo, Candy. Lo necesitarás para cuando suenen las trompetas-le siguió él la corriente.

-Nos veremos más tarde, Terry-se despidió ella entre dientes.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

Así habían terminado su plática. Ella había subido uno a uno los escalones y no había salido del refugio de su habitación.

Podía sentir a Terry trabajando, tratando de recuperar la única esperanza que podría sacarlos de esa isla. Le agradeció mentalmente por no rendirse a pesar de que ella se mostraba inconforme.

Una sola duda le estaba taladrando la mente. _"Ayer me miraste, me besaste…lo hiciste por seguirme la corriente…pero hoy, ¿por qué lo haces, Terry?"_. Las nuevas palabras que ese día habían compartido no tenían mucha congruencia con la actitud del día anterior.

_"Si realmente me seguías la corriente, ¿por qué hoy te comportas así conmigo? ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo? Yo si me muero por hablarte, Terry, por decirte mi verdad…que te amo…te amo con todas mis fuerzas…pero no me atrevo a decírtelo. Prometí que te dejaría ir, para que puedas reconstruir tu vida y ser feliz…sólo que ahora no estoy tan segura de poder cumplir mi promesa…"_

Las lágrimas que acostumbraban a aparecer cuando pensaba en él, comenzaron a empañar su vista.

_"No puedo dejarlo…necesito decirle cuanto lo amo, al menos confesarlo una sola vez…jamás le concedí ese privilegio a mi corazón, y quiero hacerlo ahora que tengo la oportunidad…_

_Dios…dame la fuerza que necesito para decirle lo que siento…Ayúdame a liberar mi alma para quitarme este peso de encima…pero más que nada, ayúdame a soportar su partida después de que salgamos de aquí"._

La idea de verlo partir una vez más cuando salieran de la isla, le partía el corazón en dos. _"Terry, mi amor…no quiero dejarte ir…no quiero que te vayas con otra…yo te amo, Terry…"_. No pudo contener más las lágrimas, y se limitó a llorar en silencio.

La almohada que siempre había sido su único testigo la acobijo hasta que cesó el llanto. Las suaves notas del sueño invadieron sus oídos y así se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez.

& & &

Era un hermoso sueño. El sol, la suave brisa de verano, el pasto moviéndose armoniosamente. Eran solo ellos dos frente al hermoso paisaje escoses. El mismo lago, las mismas nubes, y el lindo atardecer que anunciaba la pronta noche.

-Terry, me siento muy feliz por compartir esto contigo-dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Candy, hay algo que quiero decirte…-empezó el dueño de los engañosos ojos azules.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Candy yo...te…te amo-dijo al fin el muchacho.

-Terry…yo…también te amo…-aceptó ella sonrojada.

-Tú… ¿me amas también?

-Sí…te amo Terry…te amo…te amo…

Creyó estar en una nube, flotando por los aires, y fue cuando su propia voz empezó a volverse eco.

-¡Candy!-escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz que bien conocía- ¡Candy, despierta! ¡Candy!-se sintió levemente sacudida y eso le permitió volver en sí.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró con el dueño de la mirada que la hacía temblar.

-¡Terry!-exclamó sorprendida.

-Estabas soñando, Candy-le dijo con una sonrisa.- Aunque en cierto modo fue una realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó temiendo lo peor.

¿Cuánto habría oído? ¿Acaso habría escuchado cuando ella…?

-Soñabas que estábamos juntos, ¿no?

-Creo…que si…-aceptó nerviosa.

-Entonces es una realidad, porque ahora estamos juntos otra vez-concluyó él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Terry…yo…

-¿Sí?…-la incentivó a hablar.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí en mi cuarto? ¿Por qué entraste?

-Ah-exclamó entendiendo que sus palabras iban dirigidas a otra dirección-. Estuve llamándote, pero como no contestaste pensé que estarías dormida.

-Y entraste para espiarme, ¿verdad?

-No. Te dejé descansar por un buen rato. Pero como no despertabas tuve que entrar a ver si estabas bien.

-Bueno…estoy bien. Ahora puedes irte, Terry.

-Temo que no. Vine a buscarte por una buena razón, Candy-al ver la confusión en sus ojos, añadió-. Terminé de arreglar el telégrafo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ya funciona?-preguntó emocionada.

-Es lo que voy a comprobar. Pero quise esperar hasta que estuvieras presente.

-¡Entonces, qué esperamos!-salió ella emocionada de la cama, brincando como una niña- ¡Vamos, Terry!

Al verla desaparecer por el pasillo no pudo más que sonreír. Siguió una a una las escaleras hasta que estuvo con ella en la pequeña sala.

-No toques nada aún, Candy. Déjame hacerlo a mí.

-De acuerdo-aceptó ella sentándose frente a él.

Terry tocó el aparato en algunos puntos hasta que se escuchó un sonido que indicaba que acababa de encenderse.

-¡Se encendió, Terry, si funciona!

-Aún no lo sabemos, Candy. Todavía falta que envíe el mensaje.

La chica entendió que todavía faltaba la verdadera prueba de fuego. Decidió entonces guardar silencio y limitarse a observar como Terry se concentraba en manejar el telégrafo.

Unos cuantos movimientos, aquí y allá, y a los pocos segundos se concentró en enviar el mensaje a través del Switch. Probablemente, Terry sabía algo de los sonidos y códigos que se usaban en la transmisión de un mensaje; de lo contrario, no habría estado tan seguro en cada movimiento que hacía al presionar el pedazo de cobre.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, el muchacho se alejó del artefacto y respiró hondamente antes de hablar.

-Bueno, Candy. Ya terminé de enviar el mensaje. Ahora sólo falta que nos contesten.

-¿De verdad? ¿Pudiste enviarlo, Terry?

-Así es. Ahora tenemos que esperar a que alguien lo reciba.

-¡Eso es grandioso, Terry! ¡Realmente lo hiciste! ¡Pudiste repararlo!-la emoción la impulsó a lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

Terry la recibió gustoso entre sus brazos, pero no se esperaba lo que ella pretendía con ese abrazo. La alegría le había permitido cumplir su deseo de besarlo. Así el que comenzó siendo un abrazo, fue una excusa para comenzar un beso.

Pero no duró demasiado, porque apenas la mente de la pecosa registró lo que acababa de hacer, la hizo separarse de él inmediatamente. Su mente le gritaba una sola frase: _"!HUYE!"_. Y justo iba a hacerlo, pero…

-Un momento, Candy-la mano de él sujetó la suya, impidiéndole escapar-. No pensarás escapar como lo hiciste anoche, ¿verdad?

-Terry…por favor suéltame…yo…

-¿Tú qué, Candy? ¿Acaso siempre vas a huir cada vez que te acercas a mí y juegas con mis debilidades?

-Yo…no pretendo jugar contigo. Créeme que no intento provocarte, Terry-no había una excusa coherente que le ayudara a zafarse del lío.

-Pues sí lo haces. Aún inconcientemente lo haces, Candy. Cuando me miras con esos ojos, y me sonríes de esa forma…estás incitándome a continuar…

-No quiero que me mires así…No quiero significar eso para ti, Terry-sintió que la voz comenzaba a volvérsele débil.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas que significas para mí?-preguntó él extrañado.

-Un cuerpo…una entre las demás…la que tuvo la suerte de quedar atrapada en esta isla contigo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-no podía entender el cambio en su expresión, en su voz.

-No finjas más, Terry. Sé que anoche me seguiste la corriente, tú mismo lo dijiste después. Lo hiciste para no hacerme sentir mal. Pero a sí mismo te digo que me sentiré mal si no te digo lo que siento.

Terry no podía entender lo que ella decía. Se insultó a si mismo cuando recordó lo que le había dicho. _"Tenías que usar la peor excusa del mundo. Bravo, Grandchester, no podías dar otra peor"_.

-Nunca me han gustado las mentiras, y siempre me he sentido mejor cuando digo la verdad. Por eso quiero sincerarme contigo, Terry.

-Yo también quiero decirte la verdad. No era mi intención comportarme así anoche cuando…

-Por favor, Terry-lo detuvo temiendo que sus palabras le dolerían-. No te juzgo por lo que dijiste, y no necesito que me des explicaciones. Sólo quiero decirte la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad, Candy?-inquirió temiendo que su respuesta significase un nuevo rechazo.

-La noche del naufragio…la noche en que te vi otra vez, comprendí algo de todo lo que dijiste-hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo-. Tú quieres rehacer tu vida, y necesitas mi aprobación para volver a empezar. Estuvo muy mal que te obligara a quedarte al lado de alguien a quien no amabas…y es justo por eso que quiero pedirte perdón.

-Candy, no tienes por qué…

-Sí, si tengo por qué, escúchame. Susana lo entendió y por eso te dejó ir. Pero yo seguía ciega, y hasta hace poco lo entendí. Tú mereces ser feliz, al lado de una mujer a quien puedas amar.

-Pero…tú no lo entiendes…no entiendes que sólo hay una mujer para mí…

-No necesito que me digas quien es-volvió a interrumpirlo-, basta con saber que tú la amas y ella a ti. Ambos merecen ser felices.

Le dolía si quiera pensar que él amaba a otra, pero estaba segura de que si lo oía de sus propios labios, no podría mantenerse firme delante de él.

-Cuando llegamos aquí, me prometí a mi misma que te daría mi aprobación y te dejaría ser feliz. No sería un estorbo en tu camino a la felicidad…aunque…aunque eso significara que me quedara sin alma…-su voz entrecortada le hacía más difícil mantenerse calmada.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Candy?-le dolía verla así, se sentía culpable de su tristeza.

-De lo que siento, Terry…Prometí que te dejaría ser feliz, pero tengo que decirte lo que siento para tener paz en mi alma…

Cada palabra se hacía más difícil de pronunciar. Tenía que hablar pronto, porque no podría contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

-Cuando me fui de Nueva York, lo hice por el bien de Susana…pero desde entonces no he tenido paz…Yo nunca dejé de amarte, Terry.

Lo había dicho. Su voz se había estabilizado un poco para concederle el deseo que tan profundamente guardaba su corazón.

-Y aunque debo dejarte para que seas feliz, sólo quiero pedirte que me escuches…Quiero decirte lo que nunca pude confesar…-una lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero eso no la detuvo- desde el primer día que te vi, me sentí atraída hacia ti…y luego cuando te fuiste de Londres me di cuenta de que te amaba…

Si bien aquello le estaba afectando a Candy, a Terry le dolía mucho más. Las lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro significaban mucho dolor para él. Aún así, ella no se detuvo.

-Después…después cuando supe que sentías lo mismo, me alegré. Soñé con un futuro a tu lado, y entonces ocurrió el incidente con Susana y tuve que dejarte…pero yo nunca dejé de amarte…-se acercó a él y se atrevió a tocar su mejilla con su mano derecha- Yo…quiero que sepas…que te amo…te amo, Terry, y siempre voy a amarte…aunque estés en brazos de otra…tu siempre vas a estar en mi corazón…

Candy le dedicó una triste sonrisa y por un momento las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por su cara. Terry jamás pensó que las palabras que tanto esperaba oír de ella, le causarían tanto dolor.

-Me siento mejor después de decírtelo…ahora puedo seguir mi camino…y dejarte seguir el tuyo-retiró su mano para alejarse poco a poco de él-. Deseo que seas muy feliz, Terry…porque yo lo seré si tú lo eres…

A pesar de sentirse librada de una carga enorme, Candy se sintió muy cansada, y apenas pudo mover sus pies para girarse y dar media vuelta, tratando de regresar a su cuarto.

Pero no había avanzado ni tres pasos, cuando se sintió retenida por los brazos de Terry. La había abrazado, justo como aquél invierno en el que se habían separado.

-Yo seré feliz, Candy…lo seré si tú te quedas a mi lado…

-Terry…-no podía creerlo.

Terry lloraba, como aquella última vez…

-Dices que aún me amas…pero yo no te he contado que tampoco dejé de amarte. No te he contado de todas las noches que viví solo…aquellas en las que deseaba estar contigo más que nunca. De todas las veces en las que me refugié en el alcohol, tratando de olvidarte…tantas veces y todas en vano…

Era imposible. Su mente le estaba jugando una broma, porque no podía creer que Terry estuviera confesándole amor.

-He tratado de decírtelo desde que te vi en el barco. Pero la tormenta, el naufragio…y luego estando aquí…me he comportado como un tonto…Debí decirte lo que sentía por ti, a pesar de que siempre me esquivarás. Y cuando me aceptaste en la cascada…quise decirte que te amaba, pero…creo que no supe expresarlo con palabras…

A pesar de ser un momento emotivo, sintió como el rubor de apoderaba de su cara cuando recordó lo que ambos habían hecho.

-Si te correspondí, Candy, pero fue por amor. La única mujer que ha entrado en mi vida y se ha quedado en mi corazón, eres tú…

Ya no había llanto, no había por qué llorar. Terry la amaba, y ella también. Y aún así, Candy no lograba asimilar lo dicho.

-Te amo…y nunca dejé de hacerlo-le dijo cuando pudo ver sus ojos.

-Terry…yo…-sentía como sus ojos volvían a empeñarse.

-Candy, ya no hay por qué llorar-tomó su rostro con ambas manos y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares-. Tú me amas, y yo a ti, ahora seremos felices.

-No estoy llorando de tristeza…estoy llorando de felicidad-aclaró antes de lanzarse entre sus brazos-…¡Terry!

Ambos estuvieron así, abrazados por un buen rato. Poco a poco, Candy comenzó a calmarse, y el llanto que tanto le agobiaba fue desapareciendo.

Todas sus penas y tristezas desaparecieron esa tarde.

& & &

El atardecer había terminado, y el cielo se había pintado de un azul tan intenso como el océano. Las estrellas parecían resplandecer con más fulgor en aquél cielo acompañado sólo por la blanca luna. Todo eso se podía apreciar desde la pequeña isla.

-La luna se ve más hermosa que nunca-susurró Candy mientras sonreía.

-¿Será por qué está tan feliz como nosotros dos?-sugirió Terry mientras estrechaba a la rubia entre sus brazos.

Ambos estaban frente a la ventana del cuarto de ella. Estaban sentados sobre un pequeño mueble; abrazados como aquél invierno en Nueva York, pero las emociones que ahora experimentaban eran muy diferentes. Se habían confesado amor, y grande fue la dicha al saber que eran correspondidos.

-Cuando era niña-comenzó ella- solía ver el cielo desde mi ventana en el hogar de Pony. Esperaba ver una estrella fugaz, para pedirle un deseo.

-Bueno, podemos quedarnos aquí juntos hasta que veas una, Candy.

-No es necesario. Ya no necesito pedirle ningún deseo-río ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya se cumplió mi deseo.

-¿En serio?-inquirió él y sólo continuó cuando ella reafirmó su respuesta mudamente- ¿Y se puede saber qué deseo es ese?

-Bueno…yo deseaba, que un día…-respondió girándose entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él- un apuesto y gallardo príncipe llegara a mi vida…y me amara hasta hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Y si el deseo ya se cumplió, ¿cómo es tu príncipe, Candy?-él le siguió el juego, atrayéndola más hacia él.

-Bueno…es atractivo, portentoso, valiente-ella sólo acariciaba su rostro, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa- es talentoso, impetuoso, con fama de ser aclamado por muchas otras, pero él sólo tiene ojos para mí. Y lo que más adoro de él, son sus ojos.

-¿Sus ojos?-preguntó él algo extrañado.

-Sí, sus ojos. Tiene una mirada que me pone a temblar…nunca nadie me ha mirado así como él…-ambos fueron concientes del cambio en su respirar-…cuando lo hace…siento que puede ver a través de mi alma…y a la vez…yo puedo ver a través de la suya…veo nuestro amor, en sus ojos…sus ojos azules…

Terry no podía estar más que de acuerdo, porque justo en ese momento él la estaba mirando, con esa mirada que sólo a ella podía dar. Se veía reflejado en ella, y a la vez la veía reflejada en él; pero más que nada, veía su amor…el amor que se tenían se leía en sus ojos indiscutiblemente.

-¿Quieres saber lo que tu príncipe esta viendo en estos momentos?-preguntó él apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Sí…

-Veo a una pecosa…una rubia…una niña que también es mujer. Esa niña que con sólo una mirada me hechiza…que es aliada de la mujer que me tortura con sus encantos…que me hace suspirar cuando sonríe con sus rojos labios…la misma niña por la que haría cualquier cosa…la misma niña que me muero por hacer mujer…

-Entonces si te gusto… ¿verdad, Terry?

La rubia estaba dudosa. No sabía si aquel arrebato de la pasada noche había sido producto de la seducción del momento, o de un sincero y profundo amor. La mitad de esa respuesta ya la tenía: Terry la amaba…pero sentía la urgencia de saber si él podía verla con esos ojos…con deseo…

Ella lo amaba a él, y aún así no podía impedirse mirarlo con esos ojos...como aquella vez en la cascada…cuando él se bañaba, ajeno a todo el mundo, y a su furtiva mirada…

-¿Yo te gusto, Terry…aunque sea un poco…?

-No me gustas…me encantas…me fascinas…Ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo dudas…cuando mi mirada lo dice todo…

Se dedicó a mirarla, a dejar que sus ojos hablaran por él, a contemplarla de esa forma tan exhaustiva. Sonrió internamente cuando vio como el escote de la rubia comenzó a agitarse considerablemente, y sus verdes ojos se volvieron oscuros por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ensimismados como estaban, se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Él no tardó en unir sus labios y ella le respondió sin dudarlo. Era un beso inocente, que fue subiendo de tono y se volvió más apasionado. No era el primer beso que compartían, y aún así Terry le enseñó cual hábil maestro a seguir su ritmo vehemente.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que los dos con reticencia se separaron un poco para tomar aire. Ella se aferró a su cuello y se acercó a él para unir su frente a la suya. Él se limitó a atraerla más hacia su figura y así permanecieron en silencio.

-Te amo, Candy-susurró él.

-Te amo, Terry…mi apuesto y gallardo príncipe-sonrió ella recordando sus anteriores palabras.

-Pues, como yo soy tu príncipe, tú eres mi princesa. Y por el poder que me otorga su corazón-dijo él con ánimo juguetón- le ordeno, milady, que considere la idea de irse a la cama.

Y dicho esto el se levantó y la cargó en brazos.

-¡No! ¡No, Terry, bájame! ¡No quiero dormir todavía!-se quejó ella tratando débilmente de salir de sus brazos.

-Ya es tarde, Candy, es mejor que te acuestes a dormir-insistió él depositándola en el lecho y sentándose él en el borde.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo-lloriqueó ella haciendo un puchero.

-Tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos, Candy. Pero ahora debes descansar.

-De acuerdo…pero, al menos, quiero pedirte un favor…-aceptó ella reticente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quédate conmigo esta noche-lo miró con una sonrisa-. Quiero dormir entre tus brazos, Terry.

_"¿Cómo decirle que no? Si yo mismo me estoy muriendo por estar a su lado…"_, los pensamientos del muchacho se volvían nada en el breve instante en el que permitía que los profundos ojos de ella lo cautivaran.

-Si no aceptas dormir conmigo, entonces no dormiré yo-amenazó ella tratando de parecer severa.

-De acuerdo, Candy-aceptó él después de respirar hondamente-, tu ganas.

Terry se recostó a su lado y ella no tardó en acercarse. La rubia se acurrucó en el pecho del castaño mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos. Cubrieron sus cuerpos con la sabanilla que revestía el lecho y así terminaron abrazados los dos.

-No había una noche en la que no soñara contigo, Terry-le confesó ella.

-Lo mismo me pasaba a mi, Candy. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que mañana cuando despertemos, no será un sueño.

-Estaremos juntos, porque es una realidad…como nuestro amor-dijo ella antes de bostezar.

-Duerme ahora, pecosa…Nunca más me separaré de tu lado-y selló la promesa con un tibio beso en su frente.

Las estrellas siguieron brillando con intensidad mientras ambos jóvenes alcanzaban el sueño en brazos del otro, soñando con el futuro y el porvenir de su nueva vida.

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola a todas! No sé ustedes, chicas, pero este cap se me ha hecho el más bonito que he escrito de esta historia… ¿por qué será? Jajaja. Les confieso que lloré con la confesión de Candy, me imaginé toda la escena y viviéndola desde los zapatos de la pecosa. Por supuesto, no soy tan malvada como para dejarlas en ese punto y le añadí este bonito final, que estoy segura, les habrá gustado.

Elisa, la bienvenida pues es lo de menos :$, y como sigues leyendo mi fic segura estoy que tus anisas se calmaran un poco con este nuevo cap ;-)

Yelitza, como tú misma lo has dicho la pecosa se atrevió, y en este cap creo que tenemos que aplaudirla porque AL FIN se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos.

Nashtinka, te comprendo porque son desesperantes, pero creo que con este cap podemos perdonar lo que dijeron e hicieron antes porque se han botado con su reconciliación, jajaja.

Sakura, creo que el cap contestó mejor tus preguntas que yo, jijiji. Segura estoy de que la pecosa podrá tener a partir de ahora una temporada de cero sufrimiento, y como no si tiene a Terry con ella, jajaja.

¡Diana! Yo me divertí mucho creando el diálogo de la espiada de Terry, y la escena en la laguna confieso que me quedó mejor de lo que esperaba…pero no sabes lo que me he reído con tu afirmación "la pecosa no sale virgen de la isla", jajajaja. Me alegro mucho que la inspiración este regresando a ti, y segura estoy que traerás un excelente cap, así que ánimo amiga ;-)

Bárbara, te apoyo completamente, Terry es un cínico de lo peor, pero cómo juzgarlo, si el tipo es sorprendentemente atractivo, jajaja. Y por la parte de Candy, creo que a ella la puedo aplaudir porque esta vez sucumbió a los encantos ingleses de Terry, pero adormeció a la bestia sexual que él lleva dentro, jajaja, aunque veremos cuanto tiempo le funciona el somnífero…(ñaca, ñaca, jajaja)

Marlene, me has hecho sonrojar hasta las orejas con tus palabras, jijiji. Aunque te digo que siempre trató de ser buena para el disfrute de todas las que me siguen, y es que tengo que pagarles el voto de confianza que me dan al seguirme, ¿no? Jijiji. Ojala este cap también te haya gustado ;-)

Gizah, me has hecho reír tanto con tu descripción de la escena hot, jajaja. Pues como tú misma lo has dicho, amiga, estos dos necesitaban aclarar sus sentimientos antes de consumar su amor, :P, y creo que lo han hecho bien en este cap, no? Jijiji. Concuerdo contigo completamente, yo quise mucho más que un beso robado para la serie original, y es justo por eso que me seguiré esforzando en plasmar lo que muchas quisimos ver. Èspero que este cap te haya seguido gustando :-)

Hola Anita, me da gusto que te hayas animado a leer mi historia, y como habrás comenzado a notar, mi escritura siempre tiene algo de excéntrico, :-P aunque me esfuerzo siempre por darles a las candyfans lo que quieren, jijiji. Grax por tus lindas palabras, siempre me animan a continuar escribiendo.

**Avances del prox cap:**

Candy comienza a entender que el amor puede expresarse no sólo con palabras. Terry comienza a entender que deberá ser paciente con la pecosa inexperta. Mientras ambos están en su mundo de sueños, sus destinos se deciden en Nueva York.

Como siempre, gracias por seguirme, nos leemos en una semanita, hasta entonces :-)


	9. El amor y el deseo caminan de la mano

**EL AMOR Y EL DESEO CAMINAN DE LA MANO**

Despertando inmerso de sus sueños, Terry escuchó un suave sonido que lo sacó de la inconciencia. El respirar acompasado de la rubia que dormía abrazada a él le pareció lo más relajante del mundo. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al notar que ambos habían compartido la misma cama la noche anterior.

Se movió con cuidado para apoyar la cabeza en el respaldar del lecho, y luego sacudió con suavidad la figura entre sus brazos.

-Candy-la llamó con tono bajo al ver que ella no despertaba.

-…Cinco minutos más…estoy muy cansada-se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

-No hay excusa que justifique eso, porque no hicimos nada la noche anterior-dijo él con una risita burlona-. Vamos, Candy, quiero ver tus ojos otra vez.

Definitivamente no podía ser la Srita. Pony ni la Hna. María tratando de despertarle. Y la única persona que sería capaz de decir la verdad de un modo juguetón era…

Para convencerse de que estaba inmersa en uno de sus tantos sueños fantasiosos, entreabrió los ojos con cuidado, tratando de no alertar a la visión junto a ella para no perderle. Pero eso, nunca pasó…

-Terry…eres tú… ¿realmente estás aquí? Dime que no es otro sueño-pidió ella estrujándose los ojos para aclararse la vista.

-Estoy aquí contigo, pecosa. Creo que nos quedamos dormidos anoche.

-Dormidos…anoche...Terry, dime que no oíste nada de lo que dije, que todo fue un sueño y que no te dije la verdad-pasó de la somnolencia a la ansiedad en segundos.

-¿Por qué, Candy?-preguntó él extrañado- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber dicho algo?

-Es que no te lo debí decir. Tú vas a rehacer tu vida, y yo no debo retenerte a mi lado, por mucho que me duela perderte.

-Pecosa olvidadiza, estas confundida. Yo voy a rehacer mi vida, pero contigo a mi lado-se detuvo un momento, pero al ver la confusión en sus ojos, añadió-. Yo te amo, Candy, te dije toda mi verdad ayer. No hubo un día de mi vida que no te recordara.

-Entonces, todo lo que dijiste, ¿fue verdad? ¿No fue producto de mi mente fantasiosa? ¿De verdad me sigues queriendo?

-Desde el primer día que te vi, ha sido así. Siempre te he amado, Candy, siempre estuviste en mi corazón.

-¡Oh, Terry!-Candy se lanzó a sus brazos y ocultó la cara en su pecho, presa de la emoción-. Tenía miedo de estar equivocada, de haber imaginado todo lo que pasó.

-Si es así, tienes una imaginación muy baja, Candy. Yo me imagino viviendo momentos mucho más íntimos contigo-confesó él con una sonrisa pícara.

Era el Terry que ella recordaba, ése que la hacía enfadar, y sonrojar en un segundo. Iba a decir algo para refutar lo anterior, pero al verse a si misma rodeada de sus brazos se apartó con rapidez. ¿Qué clase de momento íntimo se habría imaginado Terry en ese momento, en el que ambos se mantuvieron juntos sobre la cama?

-Creo…que es mejor que nos levantemos. Es casi media mañana y aún no hemos desayunado…mejor bajo a preparar el desayuno-con agilidad se movió para salir de la cama, pero algo le impidió continuar.

-Espera, Candy, ¿por qué la prisa?-la mano de Terry la retuvo a escasos centímetros de la cama-. No pensarás abandonarme ahora.

-N, no, ¿cómo crees?, no sería capaz de hacerlo-trató de sonar segura-, lo que pasa es que ya tengo apetito…y siempre es bueno comer cuando se tiene hambre.

-Entonces, yo debo comer. También tengo apetito.

-¿En serio? Y… ¿qué te gustaría desayunar?

-Mm.…unos labios rojos…entreabiertos y temblorosos…que me dejen saborearlos cuando quiera más-explicó mirándola con una insinuación que la hizo estremecerse.

-N, no sé si…pueda preparar…ese tipo de…alimento…-se quedó quieta cual presa hipnotizada por los ojos de su depredador.

-Créeme, Candy. No necesitas preparar nada. El alimento que va a saciar mi hambre en este momento...eres tú.

Sin darle tiempo a parpadear ya estaba uniendo sus labios con los suyos, aprovechando la confusión de la rubia para entreabrirlos de una vez. Fue tan fácil para él regresarla a la cama, y mucho más recostarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

-Terry…espera…-apenas y pudo pronunciarlo, pues su voz fue muy débil por la falta de aire.

Al notar que el castaño pareció no escucharle, decidió no desistir de su intento, aunque no pareció obtener el resultado que deseaba.

Sintió las manos de él deslizándose entre sus piernas, recorriendo sus contornos y subiendo por su vientre. Cuando sus pechos fueron aprisionados entre sus manos, decidió que era suficiente.

-Terry, por favor…detente…tengo miedo, Terry…

_"Tiene miedo…Candy aún tiene miedo de mí"_. Él no dudó en detenerse cuando la escuchó llamarlo temblorosa, y ella agradeció el gesto mentalmente.

Al verlo retroceder y sentarse sobre la cama con cierta mezcla de sentimientos en su rostro, ella le habló:

-Terry, lo siento. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-se apresuró a aclarar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarte de mí, Candy?

-Yo…no lo sé…Supongo que es por una tontería-bajó la cabeza levemente sonrojada-. Es algo tan nuevo para mí…

-¿Nunca te habías imaginado algo así conmigo?-preguntó con cautela.

-No esta bien que una dama imagine ese tipo de cosas…-odiaba sonar tan parecida a la Hna. Grey.

-No esta bien negar el amor que los dos compartimos-levantó su mentón con delicadeza-. No hacemos nada malo, Candy, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-Pero…cuando estaba en Inglaterra, la Hna. Grey decía…

-¿Qué sabe ella de estas cosas, Candy, qué sabe ella del amor, si nunca lo ha vivido en carne propia?-la interrumpió con intención.

Aunque no lo dijera, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él. ¿Por qué seguía repitiendo lo que decía esa anciana, cuando ella misma sabía más del amor?

-Anoche, nos confesamos amor, Candy-cuando Terry tomó sus manos, ella volvió a mirarle-. Tú dijiste que me amas, y yo te amo a ti-se detuvo hasta que recibió una afirmación con un leve asentimiento-. Secretos como ese, se llevan en el alma. Y cuando el alma confiesa sus secretos, la piel es la que sigue esa confesión.

Sonaba tan poético todo aquello que Candy no logró apreciar la intimidad total de esas palabras.

-Te digo esto, no para obligarte, Candy, sino para que entiendas nuestro amor-dijo él-. Cuando dos personas se aman, es normal que sientan estas cosas. Es por eso que actuar así es otra forma de demostrar amor.

-Entonces… ¿es normal sentir lo que siento?-se llevó una mano al pecho

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, Candy?

-Ansiedad…ansiedad porque me beses, porque me abraces y…ansiedad por estar contigo, Terry.

Cualquier hombre hubiera cedido ante ese sonrojo, se hubiese dejado ganar por el deseo de poseer a esa mujer tan hermosa en la que se había convertido Candy. Pero no Terry…

-También siento ansiedad. Y no veo nada de malo a ello, porque sé que eres la mujer que amo, y que también me amas a mí.

Esas palabras, esos sentimientos…Cuando Terry lo decía todo sonaba tan claro. Se amaban, se había amado por mucho tiempo y después de haber enfrentado los peores obstáculos, seguían sintiendo ese sentimiento mutuo.

_"Cuando el alma confiesa sus secretos, la piel es la que sigue esa confesión"_, había dicho Terry. Todo era cierto, y aún así, ¿por qué seguía teniendo dudas, por qué temer a algo que hasta a ella misma le quitaba la razón?

_"Candy, tú lo amas, y él te ama también. Sabes que te vuelves loca porque él siga besándote. Entonces ¿por qué sigues con esa actitud? Tienes que dejar las niñerías atrás y disfrutar ser realmente la mujer que él ame, que le corresponda con su ser"_. Su voz interior le hizo ver con claridad todo lo que realmente deseaba. Había tomado una decisión.

-Sin embargo, no pienso obligarte a nada, Candy-la voz de Terry la regresó a la realidad-. Todo esto es nuevo para ti, y es por eso que quiero que estés lista para afrontarlo.

-Terry…

Pensar con la cabeza en frío no era su especialidad. Mucho menos cuando de Candy se trataba, pero esta vez, lo ameritaba en serio. Si él lograba su aprobación para seguir avanzando sin que ella estuviera realmente segura, podría llegar a traumarla, incluso a hacerle daño.

Tener a Candy era lo que más había deseado en la vida, y justo por ello debía avanzar con lentitud. No volvería a tocarla a menos de que ella así lo aprobara y deseara como él.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar ya, pecosa?-preguntó él sonriente.

-¿Desayunar?-no entendía dónde había quedado la anterior conversación.

-Podemos preparar el desayuno juntos. Así no correremos ningún riesgo de morir envenenados por tu comida.

-¡Terry!-le reclamó severamente molesta-. Ayer dijiste que te gustó lo que preparé para ti.

-Así es, pero eso fue ayer. Veamos como te va en la cocina hoy que estás tan despistada-se burló él con su típica sonrisa pícara.

-Vas a tener que tragarte tus palabras, porque voy a prepararte el mejor desayuno que jamás has tenido la suerte de probar-se levantó en dirección a la puerta.

-Espera, Candy, no quiero que salgas así-la detuvo en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Cómo?-no logró entender su pedido.

-No es lo más correcto que una dama se levante en la mañana sin mudar su camisón por un vestido.

-Terry…

Hasta ella que era tan iletrada en el deseo y el amor entendió la doble intención que el pedido de Terry ocultaba. Dejarse ver así por él, sería como torturarlo sin descanso. El camisón azul que llevaba puesto la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable ante su mirada.

-Debes cambiarte antes de bajar…Yo haré lo mismo, Candy-usando sus facultades como actor, trató de sonar lo más inalterado que le fue posible.

-De acuerdo, Terry. Te veré entonces abajo.

Antes de disponerse a salir, la besó levemente en los labios. Un beso que duró tan poco en comparación con la rapidez con la que abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente para llevar su mirada al techo.

-Dios, dame fuerzas para resistirlo-dijo él en voz baja luego de suspirar hondamente-. El deseo que siento por esa mujer me está consumiendo por dentro…

Decidió alejarse de la puerta cuando escuchó deslizarse el camisón por su joven cuerpo. La habitación contigua a la de ella, se volvió un débil refugio para él desde que llegaron a esa casa.

-Quiero amarla, quiero besarla…quiero hacerla mía hasta delirar. Pero no puedo seguir alimentando este deseo ahora.

Se reprochó a si mismo por su creativa imaginación. ¿Cómo podía evitar pensar en ella, en el roce de su piel con ese nuevo y odioso vestido que escogería para verle en un momento, ése que cubriría las suaves curvas de la mujer que lo portara?

-Paciencia, Terry paciencia. No queremos que nadie salga perjudicado en esto-se dijo a si mismo-. Así que deja de imaginar que le haces el amor si no quieres terminar frustrándote…o haciendo algo peor…

Perder la cordura y dejarse ganar por sus impulsos era una actitud deliberada por la que no se podía dejar ganar. Nunca se perdonaría si lastimaba a Candy por su deseo.

-Mi deber es cuidarte, Candy. Incluso, si el mayor peligro, soy yo-y convenciéndose a si mismo de ser fuerte pudo esconder su deseo y poner su amor en el lugar de su mente.

¿Cuánto podría resistir esa situación, si apenas había pasado media mañana en esa isla solitaria?

& & &

-Buenos días-le sonrió ella.

-Buenos días, Candy.

Terry se quedó embelesado en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina al ver a la rubia. Había escogido un sencillo vestido blanco, pero la traslucidez de la tela lo hacía ver muy interesante. Las mangas del vestido cubrían por completo sus brazos, pero lucía un delicado escote en V. La falda caía con gracia hasta sus rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas, sus pies cubiertos por unas zapatillas del mismo color blanco.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó al comprobar que no había avanzado ni había articulado otra palabra.

-Ah… ¿dónde…dónde encontraste ese vestido, Candy?

-En el baúl junto a la cama, donde están los otros. ¿No es lindo?

-¿Por…por qué decidiste usarlo?

-Pues…me pareció un bonito día para usarlo… ¿No te gusta?

-No, no, quiero decir, esta lindo, sólo…que nunca te había visto usar un vestido así-el castaño se veía dudoso, tan distinto a como solía ser.

Candy sonrojó levemente, y bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-Veo que…ya preparaste el desayuno-dijo él tratando de romper la tensión en el ambiente.

-Sí…quería sorprenderte-Candy avanzó hasta la mesa para colocar los platos-. Estoy segura de que va a gustarte.

-Si no se parece a la comida que preparaste en Escocia, entonces me encantará.

-Esa vez dijiste que te gustó lo que preparé con las chicas-le recordó ella.

-No podía decir que eras mala cocinera delante de todos.

-Hm.-la rubia frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Vamos, Candy, no te enfades. Sólo estoy bromeando contigo.

-Supongo que no puedo prepararte un banquete como todas las sirvientas que has tenido, ¿verdad?

-De hecho, tu comida sabe mejor que muchos de esos "platillos finos" que preparan en la nobleza-no quería admitirlo, pero no pudo evitar agregar en voz baja-. Aunque esta comida no es precisamente lo que quiero "comer"de ti.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.

-Nada, nada, Candy. Te decía que no esperaba que prepararas un desayuno tan delicioso.

Continuaron su charla en medio del desayuno, y por supuesto los dos levantaron la mesa y lavaron los platos. Comenzaron a jugarse con la espuma, como un par de niños. Cuando las risas se apagaron Terry comprendió que Candy tenía dos personalidades.

A veces se veía como una niña, inocente y angelical, con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Otras, se mostraba como una mujer, madura, intimidante y sensual, con la misma pasión en sus ojos, la que él sentía por ella. Las dos actitudes le gustaban, y no pudo definir cuál de las dos le atraía más.

-Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto lavando los platos-le dijo ella después de guardar el último en uno de los cajones.

-Bueno, ya terminamos. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Podemos salir a caminar un rato. Me gustaría ir a la playa.

-¿Algún interés en especial?

-Sí. Quisiera ir a buscar caracoles. Si consigo los suficientes podría hacerme un collar con ellos.

-De acuerdo. Vayamos entonces.

La rubia perdió la noción del tiempo. Se sentía como una niña buscando un tesoro. El viento revolviendo su cabello le recordó mucho a Escocia, y sentía el corazón latirle más aprisa cada vez que veía a Terry, sentado en una de las rocas en la orilla.

Las horas de la mañana pasaron lentas para él. Mirando a Candy en silencio, se dijo a si mismo que nunca la había visto más bella. El tibio rubor en sus mejillas, enmarcaba la perfecta sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Rogaba a Dios para que las olas no llegaran a rozarla, porque estaba seguro de que si mojaba su vestido, la transparencia lo volvería loco.

Se tocó la sien con la mano derecha para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y descubrió que casi ardía en fiebre. El sol no era el responsable, desde luego; el calor que sentía iba más allá de lo corporal.

-Listo. Creo que ya son suficientes-concluyó ella envolviéndolos en un pañuelo.

El vaivén de las olas y la brisa salina llenó el espacio de silencio que inició cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-Es tan lindo el mar. Por eso me gustan tus ojos-confesó ella.

-¿Mis ojos?

-Tus ojos me recuerdan al mar. El mismo color atrayente e hipnotizante…

-Entonces ¿te hipnotizo cuando te miro?-preguntó él buscando su mirada con intención.

-Yo no dije eso…-apartó la mirada al instante.

-Pero lo insinuaste-la hizo volver el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo…

Ninguno de los dos se resistió a ese beso que tanto deseaban, y Candy no se opuso cuando él la besó deliberadamente, sin avisar o pedir permiso, tal como lo hizo una vez en Escocia.

Cuando se separaron, Terry supo que estaba pisando la línea que marcaba su límite.

-Creo…creo que siempre tenemos un ambiente romántico, aunque no lo planeemos. Lo mismo ocurrió en Escocia, y ahora aquí con el mar.

-Cualquier lugar parece romántico si estamos los dos juntos, Terry.

-Me parece que yo también encuentro hermoso el mar, Candy.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. Gracias a él nos conocimos, y por él es que estamos juntos otra vez. No hay duda que nos quiere juntos.

-Es verdad. Siempre ha sido él quien nos ha unido. Y es por él que nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar.

-Candy creo…creo que voy a ir a la laguna un rato-concluyó después de pensar en su último beso.

-¿Por qué?-se levantó para estar a su altura.

-Me parece un buen momento para nadar. El agua debe estar muy fría a esta hora-_"Y tal vez un buen baño de agua fría pueda calmarme"_.

-¿Por qué no nadamos aquí un rato? El agua debe estar a una temperatura media.

Analizando la situación, Terry supo que no tenía una excusa que explicara su comportamiento; a menos, claro que le dijera la verdad.

-Esta bien, Candy. Nademos un rato-se resignó esperando que el agua del mar estuviera más fría que nunca.

Los dos se zambulleron y comprobaron que en efecto el agua tenía la temperatura ideal. Las aguas cristalinas del océano les dieron un momento más para compartir juntos.

Entre risas, juegos y bromas, la tarde transcurrió agradable para los dos jóvenes. Su lazo de amor se volvió más sólido cuando entendieron que ambos tenían la misma conexión con el responsable de su encuentro.

& & &

Hacía un día despejado en el puerto de Nueva York. Las tropas de la marina local cumplían con sus actividades sin mayores pormenores.

-Buenos tardes, oficiales,

-¡Buenos tardes, teniente!-respondieron todos a coro.

-Oficial John, novedades del día de hoy-se dirigió al operador del telégrafo.

-Recibimos un mensaje del capitán Hans. Al parecer su barco está retrasado por un día de viaje.

-Informaré a los marinos para que reprogramen su llegada. ¿Alguna otra eventualidad?

-Sí. Recibimos está mañana un mensaje desconocido-informó el hombre antes de entregarle el telegrama-. Al parecer se trata de un mensaje de ayuda, pero puede que sea una broma pesada.

-Hablaré con el comandante de la brigada de rescate. Esto podría tener relación con el recién naufragio que vivimos.

-Como diga, Sr.

& & &

El sol daba sus últimos rayos cálidos, pintando el cielo de varios colores. El anaranjado atardecer alumbraba las sonrisas de dos jóvenes.

-Nunca había tenido un picnic en la playa.

-Tampoco yo-dijo ella.

-Entonces es la primera vez para ambos-Terry hubiese deseado que sus palabras no tuvieran un doble sentido.

-Cumplimos la promesa de ir de picnic, ¿recuerdas? Aquel día en el festival de mayo acordamos que alguna vez tendríamos uno.

-Sí. Aunque no de la forma en la que había pensado. Imaginaba un campo lleno de flores, o algo así.

-Esto fue algo espontáneo. Y lo mejor de todo es que nos acompañó el mar.

-Voy a ponerme celoso de él si lo sigues nombrando, Candy.

Candy se rió en respuesta a sus palabras, provocando en él una sonrisa.

-Eres imposible, Terry-concluyó llevándose una uva a los labios.

-Si soy tan imposible como dices, ¿por qué me sigues queriendo?-Terry tomó otra uva y se la dio el mismo.

-Tal vez porque soy tan imposible como tú.

Cuando terminó de saborear la fruta, imitó su acción y ella misma le dio una en los labios.

-Entonces, somos la pareja perfecta… ¿verdad?-agregó después de comerla, mirándola con intensidad.

-Supongo…que sí…

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho…que me gustas mucho, Candy?-dijo él sin dejar de mirarla, muy cerca de su rostro.

-No…

-¿Me creerías si te digo…que nunca me habías gustado tanto…como ahora?

-Terry…yo…

-Candy, ¿puedo besarte?

-¿P, por qué me pides permiso?

-Por qué no quiero asustarte, pecosa.

-No me asustas, es sólo que…es difícil lidiar con esto…que siento…

-¿Qué sientes, Candy?

-Siento…temor por lo que pueda pasar…pero ansiedad porque suceda. Es como si supiera lo que vamos a hacer…aunque jamás me ha sucedido algo así-confesó ella alejándose un poco de él.

-Lo que sientes es por instinto. Es normal que sientas miedo, pero no debes dejarte ganar por el.

-Lo sé…pero mi miedo no es por ti, es algo más allá de eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Es que yo…no soy tan bonita como otras chicas…

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no se si pueda complacerte, Terry…no sé si sea lo que esperas de mí…

Se había alejado bastante de él, y dio gracias porque el viento hizo caer su cabello sobre su rostro; así él no podría ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Candy-la acercó tomándola de los hombros y le hizo volver la mirada-. No debes tener miedo por eso, pecosa, yo no espero nada de ti.

-¿Ah no?-lo miró con tristeza.

-No. Soy yo quien quiere darte algo, Candy, quiero darte mi amor. Necesito que sepas cuanto te amo, y que sientas lo mismo que siento yo.

La confusión en los verdes ojos de ella le hizo pensar en explicarse mejor.

-Lo que siento por ti, rebosa cualquier cosa, Candy. Y no quiero que vuelvas a compararte con otras jamás. Con otras no he sentido lo que siento contigo, y eres tan hermosa que me haces delirar. ¿O es que nunca te has mirado en un espejo?

-Lo he hecho…pero no creo ser tan bonita como para complacerte a ti-dijo neciamente.

-Aunque no lo fueras, Candy, que no es ese el caso, yo te amaría igual. Tu corazón es un tesoro muy bello, y eso te hace ser bella por dentro y por fuera. No necesitas nada más.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?

-En realidad estoy siendo demasiado explícito. Pero no me siento con valor para darte los detalles del amor y el deseo que siento por ti.

-Terry…-lo miró conmovida.

-¿Me dejarás besarte, Candy?... ¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor?-tembló al hacer la pregunta que tanto quería decirle.

-Sí, Terry…yo también quiero ser tuya-le confesó ella, mirándolo con amor.

Al escuchar la respuesta que tanto ansiaba oír, se atrevió a posar su mano sobre su mejilla, en una caricia que expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Las ansias de comerse a besos esos labios rojos pudieron más que cualquier cosa, y no se resistió más a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Su cuerpo fue cediendo al deseo, y con mucho cuidado la empujó hasta recostarla sobre la manta en la arena.

Candy sintió su peso sobre ella, y la ansiedad la hizo respirar más aprisa.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, besándose mutuamente, correspondiendo a su amor con cada beso. Las manos ávidas de él comenzaron a avanzar sobre ella, delineando cada rasgo, cada detalle de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué la camisa de Terry le parecía ahora estorbosa? Era la pregunta que Candy tenía rondando en su mente, y cuantas ganas tenía de quitársela ella misma. Pero sus manos en su vientre, sus costados, sus senos, su cuello…la tenían demasiado aturdida como para dirigir sus acciones con coherencia.

Las traviesas olas llegaron hasta ellos, y la sorpresa los hizo cortar el beso.

-Empiezo a pensar que el mar no nos quiere juntos, Candy-dijo él al percatarse que ambos terminaron empapados, más ella que él.

-Sólo nos está dando su consentimiento-dijo después de parar de reír por lo bajo para sentarse de nuevo sobre la manta ya mojada.

-O tal vez quiera ayudarte a torturarme.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No debiste usar ese vestido, Candy…es demasiado tentador…

Al notar que Terry no la miraba a los ojos, se detuvo a mirarse a si misma. Las olas habían humedecido todo su vestido, y éste se había pegado por completo a su cuerpo. La traslucidez de la tela era tal que tuvo que cubrirse a nivel del pecho. Estaba segura de que el escote en su pecho le había ya mostrado a él gran parte de sus encantos.

-No era mi intención torturarte con el…me pareció el más adecuado para la ocasión…-de nuevo apartó la mirada.

Terry apartó con delicadeza sus manos y ella volteó a verle con nerviosismo. Notó como su pecho se agitaba más fuerte, y eso lo animó a cumplir uno de los deseos que le taladraba la mente.

Volvió a besarla, con la misma pasión, descubriendo que ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus besos. Sus labios traviesos, se deslizaron por su cuello, sus hombros, hasta llegar al punto que deseaba…

-Terry…-Candy no pudo evitar llamarlo convulsamente.

Los labios de él acariciaban ávidamente sus pechos por encima de la fina tela del vestido. Como si no fuera suficiente la humedad de las olas, sintió la humedad de sus labios sobre su escote y notó algo que antes no había notado.

-Terry…-lo empujó levemente y al segundo de apartarlo ya extrañaba su contacto-…tengo frío.

Pensó que se había retractado de nuevo, pero incluso él mismo sintió el escalofrío en la piel por la brisa.

-Vayamos a la casa, Candy. Podríamos resfriarnos si seguimos aquí.

-Sí…-ella se limitó a dejarse llevar por él.

Caminando hacia la casa, meditó sobre lo que había pasado, sin ser capaz de salir del estupor del asombro.

De algo estaban los dos seguros:

El mar les había dado ahora su consentimiento, y no pasaría una noche más sin que ambos sintieran el amor y el deseo mezclarse en un uno solo estando en los brazos del otro.

& & &

-¿Soldado Elvin?

-Sí, Sr.-contestó el joven levantándose de su escritorio.

-Tengo una tarea que asignarle hoy.

-Usted dirá, Sr.

-Esta mañana recibimos un mensaje de auxilio de una dirección desconocida. Usted es el encargado de manejar los archivos de los pasajeros de cada barco, así que debe buscar en los registros a dos posibles pasajeros.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Candice White Andrew, y Terruce Grandchester, soldado-alcanzó a leer la nota en su mano.

-Candice y Terruce. En seguida los busco, Sr.

-Pues adelante, joven.

El muchacho buscó entre los muchos libros que yacían en los estantes tras su escritorio, hasta que dio con el que había escogido como indicado.

-Candice White Andrew, Terruce Grandchester. Los tengo, Sr.-colocó el libro en su escritorio de modo que si interlocutor pudiera verlo-. Ambos fueron pasajeros del Victory, el barco que perdimos hace unos días. Sus nombres no están en la lista de sobrevivientes, así que fueron dados por fallecidos.

-Tal vez puedan ser dados por encontrados. Si logras ubicar el lugar exacto con estas coordenadas, es posible que podamos rescatarlos-le entregó el papel al muchacho.

-¿Es una encomienda urgente?

-Así es, soldado. Apenas tengas la ubicación quiero que remitas la información. Hazla llegar al comandante, para que pueda tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Sí, Sr.-al ver que el hombre se disponía a salir, se atrevió a preguntar-. Sr. ¿desea que envíen una respuesta los oficiales?

-Mm. Buena pregunta, soldado. Pídales que envíen respuesta al telegrama cuanto antes.

Sin saberlo, una sola orden había dado un nuevo giro al destino. Las vidas de Terry y Candy volverían a cambiar por completo.

**Notas finales:** Hola otra vez a todas. Sé que no hay excusas para haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar, :-( Pero ya tantito les explico: últimamente he andado enfermita y en la universidad no me han dado tregua, pues dicen que eso no es excusa y como estamos a final de semestre me pidieron que aguantara un poquito, y ya merito ven que es difícil estudiar y escribir estando enfermita, pero lo bueno es que sigo al pie del cañón, jijiji.

Con respecto al cap, no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy sofocada por la actitud apasionada de Terry. Y es que este duquecito no sólo le hace saltar el corazón a cualquiera sino que también dibuja sonrisas con su sarcasmo; y luego esa frase tan linda que le dijo a Candy: _"Cuando el alma confiesa sus secretos, la piel es la que sigue esa confesión"_…ay siempre me derrite (suspiro), jajaja.

Yelitza, las dos estamos suspirando entonces, y seguro que seguiremos suspirando por este nuevo cap, jijiji.

Jennie, creo que es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo en esta historia, así que quiero agradecértelo, jijiji. Concuerdo contigo, fue bien osada, pero en su lugar creo que dormir juntos habría sido lo MÍNIMO que le hubiera pedido a Terry, jajaja.

Anni, en serio gracias por tus lindas palabras, créeme que siempre trato de esforzarme más para complacer a todas las que me dan un voto de confianza ;-) En verdad que la escena de la luna a mi también me cautivó, y me alegra que a ti también, jijiji.

Ivett, si el cap anterior te gusto, este seguro que te cautiva, porque como tú bien lo dices, esta lleno de romance y de algo más…jajaja, aunque me gustan más tus opiniones que las mías, jajaja.

Sakura, en verdad que fue bien tiernito la noche de ensueños de estos dos, pero segura estoy que coincidirás conmigo al decir que el despertar también estuvo al nivel, ¿eh? Jajaja.

Diana, Sentimos lo mismo, te juro que lloré escribiendo este cap por la confesión de la pecosa, y ya mero tantito pensé que debía retribuirle el sufrimiento con la confesión de nuestro duque adorado. Y por el picón no te alarmes, amix, pues como veras en este cap, queda tela roja pasión por cortar entre estos dos, jajaja.

Gizah, segura estoy de que me matas por cortar el cap así, y más porque la entrega urgida la queremos todas, jajaja. Pero como tú misma lo dices, pensé en sacarle provecho a la situación en la que están estos dos: la pecosa con semejante hombre….(desmayo…), y sigo riéndome de las palabras de Diana, "Candy no sale virgen de esta isla", jajaja. Con gusto te daría un papel como el de Pam Anderson, pero creo que para el prox cap estos dos van a necesitar más que respiración boca a boca, jajaja. Veré que especias usar para que me salga el cap deseado.

Bárbara, me he reído un buen con tu comentario de las venas de Candy, y te doy la razón: yo no me dormiría tan fácilmente, no sin conseguir lo que quiero de ese hombre…jajaja. Ojala que estas travesurillas hechas por este par de tórtolos en este nuevo cap te hayan gustado ;-)

**Avances del prox cap:**

Ante la triste realidad, Albert Andrew toma una determinación. Terry decide ser para Candy un maestro, y ella acepta ser su estudiante en la clase del amor. Regresando de su mundo de sueños, la pareja descubre algo importante.

Como siempre, me despido agradeciéndoles por seguirme y por sus palabras de aliento. Espero cumplir esta vez mi promesa de volver en una semanita. Nos leemos pronto ;-)


	10. Caminando juntos en el sendero del amor

**CAMINANDO JUNTOS EN EL SENDERO DEL AMOR**

Había sido un día difícil. Pero después de meditar mucho sus opciones, había decidido actuar como su corazón le dictaba.

Fingir disfrutar ser el Sr. Andrew era un trabajo pesado. Aún así lo hacía con gusto. Mientras sus acciones beneficiaran a sus seres queridos él continuaría actuando. Pero ahora todo era tan diferente. Había perdido a Candy…

Candy…Después de perder a su familia se sintió desolado. Entonces la vida le cambió cuando conoció a aquella rubia pecosa en una colina. Había aprendido a quererla como una amiga, a verla como una más de su familia, y a darle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Pero Candy también le apoyaba, y así entonces se creo un nuevo vínculo entre los dos.

_"Candy…fuiste tan parecida a mi hermana…que igual que a ella te perdí"_. Albert no podía dejar de lamentarse por su muerte. _"Si te hubiera retenido…si te hubiera consolado mejor, si te hubiera ayudado a ir tras tu felicidad…quizás en estos momentos estarías entre nosotros, y serías tan feliz como siempre lo mereciste"_.

Su partida había sido un golpe del que no se podía recuperar. Entonces recordó su forma de olvidar, su única salida a ese mundo frívolo. Viajar y ayudar a otros, era la única medicina que podría curarlo. La tía abuela tendría que comprenderlo esta vez. Ella misma se había mostrado tan desdichada cuando partió a Lakewood con los otros.

Él en cambio se había quedado en Nueva York, junto con Annie y su sobrino, Archie, para finiquitar asuntos con la prensa.

_"Entre tan tristes noticias, han pasado cosas buenas"_, pensó con tristeza el rubio.

La recién noticia del embarazo de Annie fue un suceso que les devolvió la sonrisa a todos.

Después de años de no verse, el duque Grandchester y Eleanor Baker habían descubierto que nunca habían dejado de amarse. Lo supieron al instante de perder el único recuerdo de su amor: su hijo. Ambos encontraron consuelo en el otro, y así se les hizo más fácil sobrellevar su muerte. Se necesitaban más que nunca ahora que la prensa los acosaba, siendo la revelación de sus padres una noticia manejada por toda la ciudadanía neoyorkina.

_"Estoy seguro de que te habría gustado saberlo, amigo"_. Era tan lamentable que Terry no estuviera presente para ver como si antigua familia volvía a unirse.

Ahora que las cosas en el hogar de Pony se habían normalizado, y que todos sus seres queridos estaban más tranquilos, era el momento perfecto para que él buscara su propia tranquilidad.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, Albert.

Eleanor Baker y el duque Grandchester conversaban tranquilamente con su sobrino y Annie en la sala. Habían visitado con frecuencia la casa de la actriz en los últimos días.

-Annie nos comentaba que partirán pronto, Albert. ¿Desearías algo de beber?-habló la actriz al ver que el rubio tomaba un asiento cercano.

-No, Eleanor, gracias. Entiendo que ustedes también van a viajar pronto.

-Está en lo cierto, Albert. Eleanor y yo queremos alejarnos de la prensa, y de todos los chismosos que quieren saber de Terruce-contestó el duque, sentado junto a ella.

-Pensamos que sería lo mejor irnos un tiempo. Ahora que todos saben que somos sus padres, querrán hacer noticias sensacionalistas, y lo último que deseamos es que se manche su nombre.

-Sabía que la opinión de los medios puede molestar a la gente, pero la prensa de Nueva York se ha excedido esta vez-insistió el duque.

Desde que la noticia de su muerte se supo, reporteros y periodistas habían insistido diariamente en hablar con ellos. Incluso la seguridad que ambos tenían empezaba a flaquear delante de la presión de los medios.

-Será lo mejor alejarnos un tiempo. Al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen-dijo Eleanor.

-Entiendo. Tal vez por eso yo he decidido hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué dices, Albert?

-Lo que oíste, Archie. Yo también pienso irme lejos. Donde pueda librarme de las responsabilidades de la familia Andrew, y pueda encontrar la paz que tanto necesito ahora.

-Lo oigo hablar, y pareciera que estuviera escuchando a Terruce. Es obvio que ustedes tenían mucho en común-dijo el inglés.

-Mas o menos. Terry buscaba su paz en el teatro. Yo busco la mía viajando y ayudando a otros.

-Después de tanto tiempo, sé que la paz de Candy era Terry-aseguró Annie.

-¿Está segura de que Terry no volvió a verla, Sr. Eleanor?-preguntó Archie con curiosidad- Ambos viajaban en el mismo barco. Pudieron haberse encontrado antes de partir.

-Me temo que no. Pudieron volverse a ver en el barco, pero antes de abordar es poco probable. Terry se marchó a Lakewood por la mañana, y supe de él después por un telegrama que me envió. Decía que iría a Londres a buscarla.

-De haberla visto aquí en Nueva York, Terry no se habría marchado, de eso estoy seguro. Lo sé porque era muy terco, y siempre lograba hacerle cambiar de parecer a las personas-explicó el duque.

-Es lamentable decirlo. Pero creo que ninguno de los dos supo del otro antes del naufragio-aceptó Archie.

-Terry murió buscando a Candy…y Candy murió pensando que Terry se casaría con otra mientras ella lo amaba-la voz de Annie se quebró cuando mencionó el nombre de Candy.

La triste realidad los invadía de nuevo.

-Es en vano pensar en eso. El pasado ya quedó atrás-habló Albert.

-No llores más, Annie. El que se hayan visto o no, no va a cambiar las cosas-Archie trató de calmarla.

-Lo sé, Archie. Pero me pongo en su lugar por un momento y…todos nosotros fuimos tan desconsiderados. Mientras Candy se moría de pena, celebrábamos y vivíamos felices, en vez de ayudarla a buscar su felicidad.

-Después de que pierdes lo que tienes, es cuando te das cuenta de cuan importante era. Si hubiera ayudado a Terry cuando estaba a mi lado, tal vez nada de esto habría pasado.

-No te culpes, Richard-Eleanor sonaba tan triste como Annie-. Muchas veces traté de hacerle ver a Terry que sólo había infelicidad en su vida. Pero él era igual de obstinado que tú, y prefirió esperar hasta el último momento para jugarse todo por su verdad.

-De nada sirve culparse. Eso no traerá a Terry ni a Candy de vuelta-la única voz que aún se mantenía calmada terminó con aquella conversación-. Todo esto aún es muy reciente, y necesitamos tiempo para calmar nuestras heridas.

-Tú también sigues culpándote por su muerte, Albert. Es por eso que quieres irte.

-No, Archie. Quiero irme para dejar atrás todo esto. Es cierto que nunca voy a olvidarla, pero no quiero pasar día tras día pensando en su muerte. La mansión de Lakewood no es el mejor lugar para dejar de pensar en ella, porque todo allá me recuerda a Candy.

-¿Cuándo te irás, Albert?

-El viernes por la tarde, Annie. Quiero que tú y Archie se ocupen de todo mientras yo no esté. Sé que estarán bien juntos, y ahora más que nunca que serán padres.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Albert. No te decepcionaría jamás-le dijo Archie.

-Lamento todo esto, Albert. Sólo espero que podamos superarlo algún día-le dijo Eleanor.

-Yo también lo espero, Eleanor. Yo también lo espero.

& & &

Era imposible que ya hubiera caído la noche en la isla. Candy y Terry volvieron de la playa justo después de que el sol se ocultara.

-Si nos quedamos así podríamos resfriarnos. Debemos cambiarnos de inmediato-dijo ella al estudiar más detenidamente su vestido.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Candy-dijo él antes de tomar su mano y guiarla cuesta arriba a las escaleras.

-Terry…espera… ¿qué haces?-preguntó ella estando ya en la habitación.

La rubia se había quedado en el quicio de la puerta al ver que Terry se dirigía a su cuarto, pero le extrañó verlo mientras buscaba una toalla seca entre las cosas del baúl junto a su cama.

-Buscando algo para secarte.

-¿No te secarás tu primero?

-Me interesa más preservar tu salud. Estás más empapada que yo.

Y era cierto. Lo sabía por la traslucidez de la tela que prácticamente le mostraba su cuerpo completo.

-¿Tengo que quitarme el vestido?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

-¿Alguna vez te has secado con tu ropa puesta?-al ver como ella negaba continuó- Entonces ya lo sabes, debes quitártelo.

-Pero… ¿delante…de ti?

-No temas, Candy. Te prometo que sólo voy a mirarte…-al ver la expresión incrédula en su rostro, añadió- por un momento.

-…Tal vez, deba secarme yo sola-le molestaba que Terry se comportara así aún en ese momento.

Siempre con su actitud irónica, juguetona, eso no la ayudaba a dejar de lado su nerviosismo y pudor.

-No creo que sea lo más correcto que hagas eso. Además, Candy querida, es mi turno de verte también.

-¿Tu turno?

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que me espiabas en la cascada la otra mañana?

-¿Me viste?-preguntó avergonzada.

-Digamos que no sabes disimular. Te expusiste completamente cuando regresé después de eso.

-Yo no buscaba espiarte. Estaba buscándote porque pensé que habías desaparecido cuando…-no pudo terminar de explicarse porque Terry se lo impidió.

-No me des explicaciones, Candy, porque no nos sirven en lo absoluto-el contacto de sus labios con su dedo índice para callarla lo hizo tomar otra actitud-. Yo te deseo, y tú a mí. No hay por qué dar justificación a ello.

Los minutos podían pasar y ellos seguían inmersos en sus pensamientos. La rubia sólo atinaba a bajar la mirada cuando Terry insistía en detallarla con tanto detenimiento.

-¿Me dejarás secarte, Candy?

-Sí…

Terry dejó momentáneamente la toalla sobre la cama y luego se acercó a ella. En vez de hacerla volverse para desabrochar su vestido, se acercó el mismo y la rodeó con ambos brazos para llegar a su espalda. Candy se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos, y por cada botón que él soltaba su respiración se aceleraba más. Era difícil para ambos soportar ese breve roce de su mano con la piel de su espalda. Cuando terminó de desabrochar los botones, posó sus manos en los hombros de ella, y con una caricia hizo que bajara el vestido.

Cuando el vestido cayó al suelo, se sintió tan desprotegida sólo con su ropa interior. Terry se encargó de quitársela, por supuesto, y ya estando desnuda frente a él no pudo sonrojarse más. Sus ojos veían con insistencia el piso mientras él la miraba sin perder detalle.

Lo que nunca esperó fue que Terry se alejara de ella y volviera de nuevo con la toalla en su mano. Cuidando de no tocarla, la secó completamente, sintiendo el leve temblor de ella.

-Listo. Ya no vas a resfriarte, Candy-lo había dicho con cansancio, como si hacer aquello hubiese sido una tarea difícil para él.

-Ahora debes secarte tú-ni ella misma supo de dónde había sacado valor para decirlo-. ¿Me dejas hacerlo?

-Yo…no estoy tan empapado como tú lo estabas, Candy. Bastará con que me quite la ropa-se moría de ganas por decirle sí, pero sabía que si ella lo tocaba perdería el poco autocontrol que le quedaba después de verla desnuda.

-Bueno…entonces lo haré yo…-y con timidez se acercó a él.

¿Desde cuándo Candy era tan osada? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cerebro cuando la vio acercarse y comenzar a desabotonar su camisa. Ella no lo miraba, mantenía su vista en su pecho, como si su tarea necesitara de toda su atención.

Cuando terminó con su camisa y desabotonó su pantalón, Terry no pudo soportarlo más. Tenía que lograr que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Levantó su mentón con delicadeza y con su otra mano libre tomó las suyas.

En los verdes ojos de Candy había nerviosismo, pero también había deseo y amor. Su mirada se calmó cuando los verdiazules ojos se posaron sobre ella.

-Ven…-la invitó a acercarse a la cama.

Ella sólo se sentó en el borde y él la imitó.

-Tú…aún estás vestido…-advirtió ella al notar que el odioso pantalón seguía en su lugar.

-No te preocupes. De eso me encargó yo-fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla con delicadeza.

Dejándose llevar por él, sintió como era recostada sobre la cama y Terry se quedaba sentado junto a ella contemplándola. Se atrevió a deslizar su mano desde su cuello y cuesta abajo, pasando entre sus senos, tocando su vientre con el levísimo toque de sus dedos, continuando su recorrido por sus piernas y tocando su feminidad al subir de regreso.

-Haces que se me erice la piel…-dijo ella convulsa con la respiración jadeante.

-Eso no es lo único que puedo hacerle a tu piel-aseguró él firme antes de inclinarse sobre ella y comenzar el mismo recorrido de antes, esta vez con sus labios.

Casi podía jurar que sentía como la sangre corría por sus venas, mientras que el castaño la torturaba con sus besos. Deseaba tanto sentir la humedad de su boca sobre su piel… ¿por qué Terry estaba avanzando tan lento? A Candy le pareció que no había una justificación para ello.

Cuando él volvió a su boca, ella no pudo soportarlo más.

-Por favor, abrázame, Terry. Te necesito más que nunca.

Aunque por un momento creyó ver la misma urgencia en sus ojos, Candy no pudo entender por qué él se mostraba tan tranquilo. Era como si su figura no le impresionara o como si no estuviera sintiendo nada por ella.

-Terry…yo… ¿no te gusto?... ¿es por eso que no quieres besarme ahora?

Terry no le respondió. Sólo se dedicó a besarla tal cual como ella se lo había pedido con la mirada. Cuando se separaron lo vio posarse sobre ella con gran cuidado y se sintió más unida a él cuando por fin estuvieron uno sobre el otro. Era como si toda su vida hubiese esperado ese momento. Lo amaba con toda su alma, y sabía que él le correspondía igual por la intensidad de sus besos.

Supo que clase de sueños tenía Terry con ella cuando sintió las caricias de sus manos. Tenía que haber soñado todo aquello para deslizarse tan bien por su cuerpo. Era como si las manos de Terry la hubieran tocado infinitas veces, porque ni ella misma se había tocado así antes.

Los callados gemidos de Candy le estaban haciendo más difícil todo. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse tranquilo y delicado, pero realmente estaba perdiendo la razón y el sentido con cada caricia que le daba. Le habría encantado recibir clases de anatomía con esa enfermera angelical que yacía entre sus brazos.

No fue difícil deshacerse de su pantalón cuando sintió que le estorbaba en demasía, pero fue imposible para Candy saber el momento exacto en que él logró hacerlo.

La rubia no pudo soportar un minuto más sin tocarlo, y sin saber realmente coordinar sus movimientos, se atrevió a posar su manos sobre su pecho y a tocarlo tal cual como él la había tocado a ella. Sus brazos musculosos, su pecho pronunciado, todo de él le parecía atrayente, incluso el cambio de su respiración que sabía bien era por ella.

Tocar a Candy era un delirio, pero ser tocado por ella era mucho más que pasar la locura. Terry no soportó más la cercanía entre ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces la acomodó bajo su cuerpo para cuadrarse a su figura. Sintió como la rubia se aferraba más a sus hombros en medio del beso embriagante que ambos mantenían.

Sin abandonar el ritmo suave que llevaba comenzó a introducirse en ella, avanzando con cuidado hasta toparse con una barrera. Vio el gesto de dolor cruzar su rostro y se detuvo por un momento.

-Dolerá un poco. Después se irá por completo-respondió esa pregunta muda que se pintaba en sus ojos.

Ella sólo asintió levemente y ocultó la cabeza en su hombro. Terry se decidió a seguir avanzando, y sin dejar la delicadeza de lado atravesó la barrera que le impedía continuar. Casi al instante sintió como Candy se aferraba con fuerza a él, y al buscar su mirada vio como cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Sí…no fue tan fuerte…-dijo ella abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Perdóname…-pidió él antes de empezar a besar su rostro tratando de enmendar lo anterior.

Los besos tibios de Terry en su cara la ayudaron a relajarse por completo. Cuando lo hizo notó que una ansiedad invadía su cuerpo, y su piel sentía un escalofrío al saber que ambos compartían ya la intimidad por completo.

Comenzó a corresponder a sus besos, y fue entonces que Terry sintió como el cuerpo de Candy se movía convulso debajo del suyo. Era el mejor momento para demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella. Inició sus movimientos lento, dejando que Candy se acostumbrara a él, pero la figura de ella alcanzó la sincronía más pronto de lo imaginado.

Era increíble que el escuchar los callados gemidos de Candy fuese lo más excitante de todo. Terry notó como su respiración se volvía un jadeo mientras le hacía el amor a la rubia. Los espasmos se siguieron uno tras otro, hasta que ambos sintieron una sensación de plenitud que los hizo caer por completo.

-Esto…fue mejor que…recibir un beso tuyo…-pudo escuchar la voz de Candy esforzándose por controlar su respiración.

-Lo más placentero…que he hecho en mi vida…ha sido…hacerte el amor, Candy-le dijo buscando su mirada.

-Me gusta ser tuya, Terry…-la mirada de adoración de Candy hablaba por si sola.

-A mi me gusta amarte, Candy. No podría sentirme más completo ahora-sentenció antes de besarla y volver a iniciar la entrega entre los dos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuantas horas transcurrieron esa noche. Sólo pudieron ser concientes del amor que se demostraron con cada beso, con cada roce y con cada caricia.

& & &

¿Cuándo ambos habían caído en la inconciencia? No lo sabía, ni tampoco podía responderse en ese momento cómo es que los dos se volvieron uno esa noche. Su mente no le permitía ver más allá de lo que tenía junto a él.

Candy…su Candy estaba ahí con él. Dormía placidamente acurrucada a su almohada, mientras él la observaba en silencio. Cualquier pensamiento que no se relacionase con ella se había esfumado de su mente.

_"Me pregunto si serás un ángel, Candy…Eres tan hermosa…que tu belleza no parece humana…"_. Terry se atrevió a deslizar su mano por su hombro y en descenso. La caricia provocó que la rubia se moviera lentamente, pero no lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos. Terry sonrió en respuesta y se conformó con mirarla. Su cabeza pronto ideó una nueva forma de acercarse a ella, y decidió ponerla en práctica.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido, se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído.

-Pecosa, pecosa…tienes que despertar…tu príncipe ya vino por ti.

-Mm.… ¿mí príncipe?-preguntó ella somnolienta.

-Sí…tu príncipe vino a buscarte-continuó él con suave voz-. Y va a llevarte a una tierra donde siempre vas a ser feliz.

-… ¿Terry?...-Candy tuve que abrir los ojos para comprobar que no estaba en otro sueño-… ¡Terry!

-Aquí estoy, pecosa-la recibió gustoso en sus brazos cuando prácticamente se arrojó a él.

-Terry, mi Terry. Soy tan feliz porque estás conmigo-ambas miradas se buscaron con ansias-. No fue un sueño, estás aquí.

-Aunque no te diera gusto mi compañía, tendrías que acostumbrarte a ella. Puedes estar segura de que nunca más me iré de tu lado, Candy.

-Yo tampoco me separaré de ti, Terry. Estoy segura de que si lo hago, moriría de dolor.

-Mejor no hablemos de muerte, pecosa mía. No ahora que tenemos tanto por qué vivir.

-Te amo, Terry-posó su mano sobre su mejilla para tener su atención-. No me importaría morir mañana…porque tendría la dicha de haber sido amada por ti.

-No, Candy…el que ha tenido la dicha, el placer, la gloria de amarte…he sido yo…y no pienso renunciar a ella ahora que se que incluso me correspondes. Te amo demasiado como para perderte otra vez.

-Entonces estaremos juntos. Porque si ninguno de los dos quiere terminar con esto, dudo mucho que haya algo que pueda acabar con nuestro amor.

-Puedes apostarlo. Nada ni nadie te va a alejar de mí. Te amo, Candy, y nunca te voy a dejar de amar.

Aquella conversación acabó con una nueva, donde solo ellos dos sabían las palabras que usarían para expresar su amor.

& & &

-Tenías razón-exclamó la rubia llevándose un trozo de fruta a los labios-. No se ha comido coco si no se ha probado de esta forma.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón, Candy.

Ambos habían despertado con tanta alegría, que decidieron comer a orillas del mar, justo como habían hecho el día anterior.

-No seas arrogante, Terry.

-Querida mía, no es arrogancia. ¿O vas a decirme que alguna vez no he acertado en algo?

-Puede ser.

-¿En qué?

-Pensaste que te rechazaría cuando volvieras conmigo.

-Ah no, querida mía-se acercó a ella, rodeándola como un felino-. Tú si me rechazaste al principio.

-Pero no sabías que te dejaría llegar tan lejos la otra noche-sonrió sugestivamente.

-Pero si sabía que no sería la última vez que me dejarías avanzar-comenzó a seguirle el juego susurrándole al oído.

-¿Y sabes lo que estoy pensando en este momento?-Candy se volvió para quedar frente a él otra vez.

-Sí. Mentalmente, estas gritando: quiero que me beses, Terry.

-Estás equivocado-dijo entre risas-. Mentalmente, estaba diciendo: no sólo quiero me beses, Terry.

-Sabes cómo provocarme, ¿verdad?-la mirada juguetona y la sonrisa en sus labios enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro.

-Empiezo a aprender-confesó ella antes de ser besada por él.

Los jóvenes amantes no parecían cansarse. Era como si llevasen muchos años sedientos, y el salvador manantial fuesen los labios del otro.

-Ya, Terry…-lo empujó levemente con ánimos de torturarlo-…Es imposible mantener una conversación sensata contigo-dijo aparentando reproche mientras alisaba su vestido.

-Te recuerdo, Candy, que fuiste tú quien "desvió" la conversación hacia otro sentido.

-Pues tú pareces dispuesto a seguir la conversación aunque está desviada, ¿verdad?-aunque trataba de sonar severa, la risa en su rostro no la dejaba fingir.

-Nada me gustaría más que mantener una conversación de ese tipo contigo-confesó él mirándola con picardía, incluso con complicidad.

-Tú tendrías todas las de ganar, Terry. Es obvio que tienes más experiencia que yo.

Con cierta mezcla de desilusión y rabia, Candy se movió para quedar frente al mar y darle la espalda a él.

-Tal vez no me creas-comenzó él acercándose hasta ella para abrazarla-, pero desde que te conocí, deseché ese tipo de experiencias.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, de veras. Nunca podría aplicarlas contigo, Candy. Tú eres única, y sólo a ti te he tratado de esta forma, porque sólo tú me has correspondido por amor.

-¿Y si yo no soy la mujer para ti?-se dejó envolver en sus brazos- Me da miedo no ser la mujer que mereces.

-Yo no te merezco, Candy. Un ángel como tú no debe estar con alguien tan malo como yo. Pero lo que siento es real, y haré cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz, pecosa.

-Si me amas, yo seré feliz, Terry.

-Entonces vivirás eternamente feliz, porque mi amor por ti es infinito. Yo te amo tanto como te deseo.

-¿Tú me deseas?-preguntó ruborizada buscando su mirada.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si eres hermosa, Candy. No tienes ni idea de las fantasías que tengo contigo-su voz ronca la hizo estremecerse.

-Podrías contármelas-sugirió asombrándose de su osadía.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Sí…

-De acuerdo…Mi mayor fantasía, es tenerte como tengo esta fruta-dicho esto, tomó una uva para mostrársela.

-¿Esa fruta?

-Sí. La tengo para comerla como quiera y cuando quiera. Así te quiero comer a ti-Terry ejemplificó sus palabras comiéndose la uva con lentitud y sugestividad.

La demostración agitó la respiración de la rubia, siendo testigo mudo de todo aquello. Empezaba a guardarle envidia a la uva.

-Deliciosa-dijo él después de comerla-. Aunque estoy más que seguro, que no es más deliciosa que tú.

Así, sin palabras, Candy le concedió su deseo. Con una mirada ansiosa le demostró al actor que ella quería saciar su sed. Con un simple beso, tan casto como ardiente, ambos jóvenes descubrieron las nuevas delicias de cumplir las fantasías del ser amado.

& & &

-¿Segura que no quieres nadar un poco más en la laguna?

-Segura. Esta sirena ha estado mucho tiempo en el agua por el día de hoy. De haberme quedado más tiempo me habría arrugado como una pasa.

-Aunque así fuera, te verías linda-la tomó por la cintura para levantarla y hacerla girar.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó entre risas cuando el se detuvo- Basta de juegos, Terry, has estado así todo el día.

-Eso es porque estoy enamorado-se justificó cuando la devolvió al suelo.

-Me alegra que lo digas. Pero si sigues así comenzaras a olvidar las cosas.

-¿Olvidar cosas?...

-¿Ves? Empiezas a confundirte-dijo sonriente.

-No, Candy, en verdad creo que hemos olvidado algo-negó él poniéndose serio al fin.

-¿Olvidado? Pero, ¿qué podríamos haber olvidado, Terry?

-No lo sé. Sólo…presiento que algo hemos olvidado, Candy.

-Mm. ¿Qué podrá ser? No creo que hayamos olvidado escribirles a caperucita roja y a los tres osos-comentó imitando su sarcasmo.

-Escribir… ¡Candy, el telegrama! ¡Olvidamos el telegrama, tenemos que saber si alguien lo recibió!

Después de vivir una tarde de intensas pasiones y tiernas confesiones, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que se habían olvidado por completo de su situación real con respecto a la humanidad.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala donde yacía en una pequeña mesa el viejo telégrafo. Había algo diferente en él.

-Eso…es un papel, Terry, ¿qué significa?

-¡Es una respuesta, Candy, han contestado nuestra nota!-el castaño se apresuró a tomarlo y a leerlo en voz alta.- Dice:

"Hemos recibido su mensaje de auxilio, y también dispuesto que se localice con exactitud las coordenadas de la isla que mencionan. El lugar no esta muy lejos del lugar donde se dio el naufragio, por ello esperamos localizarlos pronto. Si todo resulta tal cual los planes, podremos rescatarlos después del próximo amanecer".

-¿Después del amanecer?

-Es lo que dice. Eso es mañana, Candy, significa que recibimos la respuesta esta mañana-comenzó a revisar el telégrafo en busca de alguna otra respuesta.

-Estábamos tan distraídos que ni siquiera lo recordamos.

-Así es. Pero dieron con nosotros, Candy y eso es lo que importa. Con algo de suerte, seremos encontrados mañana.

-¿Crees que puedan dar con nosotros?

-Si tienen las coordenadas no les será difícil dar con la isla.

-¡Entonces van a rescatarnos!-exclamó alegre.

-Si, Candy, podremos salir de la isla, volveremos a la civilización.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron fuertemente, dichosos de saber que pronto volverían a su hogar.

-Terry, cuando volvamos… ¿qué es lo que…?

-No te vas a alejar de mí ni un segundo-la interrumpió decidido.

-Pero, Terry…

-Candy, por mucho tiempo estuve lejos de ti. Ya no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

-Pero…tengo que regresar al hogar, ver a todos los niños, decirles a la Srita. Pony y a la Hna. María que estoy viva.

-Y lo entiendo, Candy. Pero no vas a hacerlo sola, no quiero que te separes de mí. Estamos juntos en esto, antes y después del naufragio.

-De acuerdo, Terry. Si es lo que quieres, entonces no me separaré de ti. De todas formas, en cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York todos sabrán que estamos vivos.

-Puedes estar segura de ello. El rescate del actor Terruce Grandchester, y la Srita. Candice Andrew será un acontecimiento nacional-comentó él con gracia.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, aceptando que no tendría que hacer muchos esfuerzos para hacerle saber a sus seres queridos que aún seguía con vida.

& & &

La mañana de aquel jueves, Terry y Candy estaban en la misma playa que los recibió después del trágico naufragio. Habían decidido hacer más fácil el rescate empleando la idea de Terry.

El castaño había pensado en hacer una fogata con la altura suficiente como para ser divisada. Y en efecto, el humo de la misma seguramente sería visto a unos cuantos kilómetros.

-¿Por qué te pusiste ese vestido, Candy?

-Me siento más cómoda con mi ropa. Además, tú hiciste lo mismo.

-Sí. Sólo espero que puedan encontrarnos pronto.

-Estoy segura que sí. Debemos tener fe, Terry.

-Empiezas a parecerte a mi madre, ¿sabes?

-Los grandes genios se parecen-sonrió con arrogancia-. Estoy segura de que ella se pondrá feliz de verte. ¿Crees que también esté allá tu padre?

-No. Probablemente ya haya regresado a Inglaterra. Tal vez Eleanor le haya informado de todo.

-¿Todavía estás molesto con él?

-No. Hace tiempo que arreglamos nuestras diferencias. Seguramente también le afectó la noticia…supongo.

-No lo juzgues así. Quizás estará melancólico por haber perdido a su hijo.

-Quizás…Prefiero no hacer conclusiones al respecto.

-Bueno, ya veremos quien tiene la razón cuando hayamos vuelto.

-Creo que lo averiguaremos pronto, Candy. Mira hacia allá-señaló un punto en el horizonte.

-¡Un barco! ¡Terry, es un barco! ¡Estamos salvados!-la rubia lo abrazó impulsivamente.

-Si, Candy. No tardaran en acercarse con la señal de humo que hicimos.

Y el actor no se equivocó, pues poco fue el tiempo en que el barco marcó dirección hacia ellos.

El final de la mañana llegó con el rescate de ambos. Ahora sólo un día de viaje los separaba de sus seres queridos.

**Notas finales:**

Hi a todas. Creo que si pude cumplir mi promesa de volver en una semanita, jijiji. Como verán ya las complací creando para todas el cap tan esperado :-) Ahora falta que ustedes me digan si les gustó o no.

Ivett, te cumplí tu deseo :-) A mi también me gustó mucho la actitud de Terry, no cabe duda de que es un caballero inglés, jijiji.

Jennie, eres buena prediciendo el futuro porque a mi parecer este cap tuvo una temperatura bien alta, jajaja. Sé que querías que los encontraran más tarde, pero prometo que el siguiente cap no te decepcionará.

Yelitza, yo también sentí compasión por Terry, así que decidí premiarlo en este cap, y vaya premio que recibió, ¿verdad? Jajaja.

Elissa, que mal por aquello de tu accidente, espero de verdad que estos cap míos puedan al menos ayudarte a recuperar tu estado de ánimo normal, que debe ser de felicidad y alegría :-) Si en algo crees que puedo ayudar, no dudes en decirme ;-)

Gizah, ¡estoy aterrada :-(¡ Jajaja, no te imaginas cuanto me reí de tu pequeña amenaza de muerte, así que quise justificar mi existencia escribiendo el cap que tú y tantas otras estaban esperando. Y sí, ciertamente como tú y Diana me lo pidieron, yo he cumplido mi promesa de no dejar que la pecosa salga virgen de la isla, jajaja; ahora sólo falta que las haya complacido al nivel que esperaban, y por supuesto esa crítica sólo puede venir de todas, jijiji. PDT: Espero que tu euforia esta vez sea de alegría, ;-)

Annita, me pongo roja como un tomate con tus palabras, y en verdad me da gusto que te complazca mi forma de escribir. A mi también me gustó la frustración de Terry, pero como se portó como un caballero tuve que darle lo que deseaba, jijiji.

**Avances del prox cap:**

Archie trata de hacer entrar en razón al Sr. Andrew. Después de ser rescatados, Candy y Terry empiezan a ser concientes de lo que significó su muerte para todos.

Como siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes; y como nota final les digo que regreso en una semanita con el penúltimo cap de esta historia. Hasta entonces les mando muchos saluditos bye :D


	11. La fuerza del mar nos unió para siempre

**La fuerza del mar nos unió para siempre**

El sol había salido sin contratiempos ni nubarrones en la ciudad de Nueva York. El Sr. Andrew miraba fijamente los amplios edificios que caracterizaban el paisaje citadino. Sólo faltaban unas pocas horas para despedirse de eso.

-Veo, que ya te levantaste, "tío"-la voz de Archie detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tan temprano y ya comienzas a hacer tus bromas, ¿verdad?-el muchacho sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio- Pensé que el saber que ibas a ser padre te haría cambiar de actitud.

-Pensé que el saber que ibas a ser tío por segunda vez te haría reconsiderar la idea de marcharte-confesó él sentándose cerca del rubio.

-No insistas más, Archie. Tú sabes bien lo que significa para mí la pérdida de Candy.

El rubio se acercó hasta el pequeño mini bar que tenía cerca del escritorio y sirvió dos copas. Le tendió una de ellas a su sobrino antes de continuar.

-Siento…como sí la noticia la hubiera recibido ayer…La herida es muy reciente aún-se terminó su trago de un solo golpe.

-Te comprendo. También lo siento así, pero no por eso me dejó vencer. Candy no lo habría querido así-pensó tristemente mirando su vaso.

-Tú dices eso porque tienes razones que te impulsan a continuar.

-¿Y tú no las tienes, Albert? ¿No cuentan tus sobrinos, tu hermana, tu familia? ¿No cuento yo, no significo nada para ti?

-Todos cuentan en mi vida, y es por eso que quiero dejar su bienestar en tus manos. Eres un hombre muy capaz, y me has demostrado que puedes hacer grandes cosas.

-¡Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, Albert! ¡¿Qué significo yo para ti, eh?! ¡¿Soy un salvavidas que puedes usar cuando algo te molesta, o cuando te sientes incapaz de dar la cara!?

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo, Archie! ¡Recuerda que tú eres mi sobrino!-gritó el rubio cansado de los reclamos del muchacho.

-¡¡Sí, soy tu sobrino, pero no me tomas en cuenta como tal!!-su rabia era tan grande que tuvo que darle la espalda para tratar de calmarse- Entiendo que quieras irte, para tratar de sobrellevar su muerte. Pero también entiendo…que no te has detenido a pensar lo que yo estoy sintiendo.

-Archie…-sus palabras eran ciertas, porque Albert no había tomado en cuenta eso.

-Me apoyaste cuando dudaba en casarme…y también ahora que supe que pronto seré padre. Pero no te has puesto a pensar ni una vez cómo me ha afectado a mí su muerte…-la voz se le quebró de repente.

-Archie…perdóname, yo no…-lo tomó por los hombros para infundirle apoyo.

-No eres el único al que le afecta, Albert-se volvió mirándolo con una triste sonrisa-. Y al igual que tu, sé que su muerte es algo difícil de superar. Pero no por eso hay que hundirse en la tristeza, no es algo que ella hubiese deseado.

Albert se alejó y con manos inseguras se sirvió otro trago. ¿Quién diría que su sobrino, al que siempre había apoyado, estaría dándole a él un consuelo ahora?

-Contéstame algo. ¿Crees que Candy hubiese querido que te sintieras así por su muerte? ¿Que te culparas de todo, como si hubieses sido tú quien mandó a hundir el barco?

-No…-la culpa que el tanto había escondido era más transparente de lo que había pensado.

-Entonces no lo hagas más, Albert, no te sigas culpando por algo de lo que no tienes parte. Mira, no sé por qué Dios hace las cosas, pero si es su voluntad que Candy no volviera con nosotros después de ese naufragio, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, lo respeto. Tal vez tenía otros planes para ella, y nosotros no somos quienes para contradecirlos.

-¿Ahora eres un profeta?-bromeó él ironizando sus palabras.

-Pues algo aprendí en el colegio San Pablo. No olvides que fuiste tú quien me envió a ese lugar-apeló a la verdad siguiéndole el juego-. El caso es que, si vas a irte, no lo hagas por huir de la realidad, o por pensar que eres el culpable de su muerte. Hazlo por tu querer, por ese deseo que siempre has tenido de ayudar a otros, por darte a ti mismo un descanso de las responsabilidades que tienes. Pero por favor, no me dejes al frente de todo si la culpa es tu motivo para partir.

Pasaron varios minutos y Albert se acabó dos tragos más antes de responderle a Archie. Sabía que tenía razón, y que igual que una vez él mismo le abrió los ojos a Candy para que no huyera de su realidad usando como motivo la pérdida de alguien muy querido, su sobrino igual le estaba quitando la venda a él.

-Tienes razón, Archie. No puedo seguir culpándome por su muerte. Dios sabe que siempre hice lo posible e imposible para protegerla, y que hasta el último día que se mantuvo con vida rogué porque fuera feliz. Tengo que agradecerte por ayudarme a entenderlo-palmeó su hombro en gesto de agradecimiento.

-Se supone que para eso es la familia. Pero dime, Albert. ¿Todavía piensas en viajar?

-Sí. Aunque no me ausentaré por mucho tiempo, Archie. Había pensado quedarme en Europa, pero ahora sé que debo volver. No puedo dejar a mi familia, así como no me puedo perder el nacimiento de mi nuevo sobrino.

-Entonces, ¿volverás antes de que nazca?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí. Volveré mucho antes, Archie. Sé que Candy no habría deseado que me perdiera un momento tan importante para la familia.

Ambos hombres, tío y sobrino hicieron las pases esa mañana. La memoria de Candy era algo que perduraría en ellos para siempre, y aunque su muerte era algo irreversible, usarían su recuerdo como un aliciente para continuar sus vidas.

& & &

Candy estaba peinando su rizado cabello para salir de su camarote.

El día anterior, la marina la había rescatado junto a Terry. Parecía difícil de creer había pasado un día desde que dejaron la isla. Habían comido con el capitán, y habían hablado sobre la situación que su desaparición había ocasionado en Nueva York. Todos los creían muertos.

&-FLAS BACK-&

-¿Una misa? ¿Hicieron una misa por nosotros?-preguntó Terry extrañado.

Candy estaba sentada junto a él, frente al capitán, mientras tomaban la merienda de la tarde.

-Eso fue lo que supe por los diarios. Supongo que sus familiares pensaron que era una buena forma de dar un último adiós a sus memorias-explicó el capitán terminando su taza de café.

-Pobre Albert, debe estar destrozado-se lamentó la rubia.

-No te preocupes, Candy, volveremos y descubrirá que no moriste.

-Lo más importante ahora es poner orden en esta situación. Tengo entendido, Sr. Grandchester, que los medios han acorralado a sus padres para saber más de usted.

-¿A mis padres? ¿Por qué?

-Pues…no sé si sea prudente decirlo, pero…

-Por favor, capitán, dígame lo que deba saber-dijo el actor previendo que la situación tendría algo de gravedad.

-Bueno…Al parecer, la prensa de Nueva York descubrió que sus padres son Eleanor Baker, y el Duque Grandchester. Y, siendo usted un personaje del medio artístico, comprenderá que una noticia como esa genera interés entre los periodistas.

-Sí, entiendo-respondió él dubitativo.

-Terry, ¿estás bien?-Candy posó su mano sobre la suya.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Parece que tendré muchas cosas que hacer cuando regrese a Nueva York.

-Así parece. Pero aún así, tiene toda una vida para resolver esos asuntos-afirmó el capitán.

El castaño asintió levemente, mientras que la rubia se quedó en silencio.

&-FIN DEL FLAS BACK-&

La actitud del muchacho la había confundido, pero sabía que hubo algo más que sintió con esa noticia; algo que no se atrevió a revelar.

Estaba colocando su cepillo sobre el tocador cuando sintió que llamaban a su puerta. Era Terry.

-Hola.

-Hola, Candy.

-¿Vamos a desayunar ya?

-Antes me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres pasar?-se apartó para que el pudiera entrar a su camarote.

Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Terry se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Terry? Vas a decirme algo de tus padres, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-preguntó extrañado de la exactitud de la rubia.

-Pues…supuse que se te hizo extraño saber que tus padres están juntos.

-No me extraña que estén juntos, pecosa, lo que se me hace extraño, es que todavía lo estén. Entiendo que volvieran a verse por mi muerte, pero ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que desaparecí, y por lo que dijo el capitán, el duque todavía no ha vuelto a Inglaterra.

-Tal vez se quedó porque realmente te extraña. Debió ser difícil para él perder a su hijo mayor.

-No estoy seguro de eso, Candy, pero de todas formas no me importa. Cuando llegue a Nueva York, aclararé todo.

-Todos sabrán que ellos son tus padres.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa demasiado. No tengo nada por qué avergonzarme. Mi madre es una famosa actriz, y mi padre un duque, y si a ellos no les importó que se dijera la verdad, a mí no tiene por qué interesarme.

-Así se habla, Terry. No es bueno dejarse llevar por "el qué dirán".

-Aunque, tal vez ser el hijo del duque y de la actriz más famosa me ayude a ganar puntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que si los Andrew conocen mi "procedencia", tal vez me dejen casarme con su hija más rápido-respondió él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ay, Terry, que cosas se te ocurren-se burló ella-. Albert me dejaría casarme contigo aunque fueras un vagabundo. Lo único que le importa es que yo sea feliz.

-Ahora que nos mencionas a ambos en una misma oración, estoy recordando que tú no me has dado un beso en más de un día, y eso no esta bien-le dedicó una mirada insinuante.

-¿Y tengo que darte un beso a diario?-se alejó lentamente al ver que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Un beso es lo mínimo que vas a darme. Porque yo todavía quiero más-le siguió el juego cercándola con ambos brazos sobre la cama-. Espero mucho, mucho más de ti, pecosa.

-¿Y si yo me niego?-su voz cambió al sentir el aliento de él sobre su cuello.

-No te vas a negar, porque si no estás gritando ahora para que te bese y te haga mía, lo vas a hacer en un momento.

-Presumido, eso no pasará-aseguró tratando de mantenerse impávida ante él.

-¿Segura?-preguntó con voz ronca cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Estoy…segura…Terry…-un temblor interior logró hacer su voz entrecortada.

-No te estás negando-se burló de ella cuando la vio abrazarse a él.

-¿Por qué no me besas en lugar de burlarte de mí?-comenzaba a molestarle que Terry la hiciera perder los sentidos mientras que ella no podía alterarlo.

-Ah, tú quieres que yo te bese, ¿verdad?

-¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

-Claro que voy a besarte, Candy. Pero no porque tú me lo pides, sino porque me muero de ganas por hacerlo-confesó él después de reírse por su última pregunta.

Aunque ambos estaban ansiosos por regresar a la civilización, ninguno de los dos pudo contener la pasión que sentían por el otro.

Después de un largo día en alta mar, el barco que ahora los trasladaba llegaría para el atardecer a Nueva York. Sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas antes de llegar a su destino.

& & &

-¡Terry, mira, es Nueva York!-Candy no podía creer que al fin habían regresado.

-Estamos de vuelta, pecosa. De regreso a la ciudad.

Después de varias horas de viaje, ambos estaban nuevamente frente a la gran Manhattan. Descendieron ansiosos hasta llegar al puerto. El comandante de la brigada de rescate fue el primero en abordarlos.

-Buenas tardes, por favor tomen asiento-les invitó a entrar a su oficina y se sentó frente a ellos.

-Comandante, queremos darle las gracias por habernos rescatado-comenzó Candy impulsivamente.

-Candy tiene razón. Si no hubieran contestado nuestro mensaje jamás hubiéramos salido de la isla.

-No tienen razón por la cual agradecerlo. Como miembro de la marina norteamericana es mi deber prestar atención a todo aquel que necesite ayuda.

-Aún así estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda-insistió la rubia.

-Claro. Supongo que querrán regresar con sus familias lo antes posible.

-Así es.

-Bueno. Puedo ordenar que los trasladen a donde gusten, pero antes debo cerrar su caso.

-¿Nuestro caso?-Candy hizo audible la pregunta que ambos tenían.

-Sí. Como verá, Srita. Andrew, ambos aparecen como "no encontrados", y se expidieron sus actas de defunción por la marina. Ahora que ambos han regresado, debo modificar los archivos para que se difunda la noticia.

-¿Y cuánto tardará en hacer eso?

-Un día, tal vez un poco más.

-Es mucho tiempo.

-¿Y si nos marchamos por nuestra cuenta, comandante?-preguntó Terry.

-Pues, podrían hacerlo. Aunque lo más correcto sería que esperaran hasta que la marina los traslade a donde gusten.

-Pero, ¿podemos marcharnos mientras usted se ocupa de esos archivos, verdad?

-Pues sí.

-Entonces no se preocupe, comandante. Nos iremos por nuestra cuenta.

-De acuerdo, Sr. Grandchester. Si ese es su deseo, no seré yo quien lo impida. Estaré ocupándome de difundir la noticia de su rescate.

-Muchas gracias, comandante. Aunque preferiría que no le comente nada de esto a la prensa. Si deben enterarse que sea por otros medios.

-Como guste, Sr. Grandchester.

Ambos se despidieron del hombre y ya estando en la calle volvieron a caer en cuenta de su realidad.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo, Terry.

-Sé que es increíble, pero ya después pensaremos en eso, Candy. Tenemos que pensar qué haremos ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Todo el mundo piensa que estamos muertos, Candy, no podemos dejarnos ver por todos así no más. Llamaríamos mucho la atención, y eso ahora no nos conviene.

-Tienes razón. Pero, ¿qué hacemos entonces?

-Son las cinco de la tarde. A esta hora, mi madre debe estar en casa.

-¿Quieres que vayamos con tu madre?

-Sí. Ella puede ayudarnos a difundir la noticia de que estamos vivos sin que la prensa haga un escándalo.

-Tal vez tu padre esté con ella.

-Tal vez, pero si es así, es un punto más a nuestro favor. El duque nos ayudará a hacer la noticia más discreta.

-Esta bien, Terry. ¿Tenemos que caminar demasiado?

-¿Caminar? No, no, Candy. Iremos en coche. Es muy arriesgado caminar hasta allá. Vamos, busquemos uno ahora mismo.

No caminaron mucho hasta encontrar el transporte. La privacidad del coche era perfecta para pasar desapercibidos. Y aunque el chofer manifestó que sus rostros se le hacían conocidos, el actor logró disuadirlo.

-Terry, ¿tú crees que tu madre pueda avisarle a Albert que estoy aquí?

-Claro, Candy. Apenas lleguemos le pediremos que haga una llamada, o envié un telegrama. Conociendo a Albert, estará aquí mañana mismo.

-Tengo tantas ganas de verlo. Seguro que Annie suspendió su viaje de bodas por mi muerte. Tendré que disculparme con ella. Tal vez podamos hacer el viaje de bodas todos juntos.

-¿Qué? ¿Viajar con Corwnell, y en mi viaje de luna de miel contigo? Eso no, Candy, se supone que es para nosotros dos.

-Lo sé, Terry, era una broma. Pero tendrás que empezar a aceptar a Archie. Recuerda que será también tu familia si te casas conmigo.

-Prometo intentarlo, Candy. Pero si él comienza a hacer sus indirectas, no voy a quedarme tranquilo-al ver el rostro de disconformidad de la rubia, añadió-. No te enfades, siento aprecio por él aunque no lo demuestre. Es sólo que es difícil conseguir a alguien que pueda igualarme en una disputa.

El trayecto hasta la casa de la actriz fue tranquilo y sin mayores contratiempos. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la mansión, Terry la ayudó a descender.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-En mucho-dijo Terry volviéndose para ver a la sirvienta a los ojos.

-¡Santa María, no puede ser, un fantasma!-la mujer se hizo para atrás y comenzó a llamar a varios de la servidumbre.

-¡No, no, no, Sofía, soy yo, Terry!-la tomó de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón- ¡No soy un fantasma, mírame! Estoy vivo, no morí en ese naufragio.

-Pero…su madre dijo que…

-Mi madre te dijo lo que cree, pero no es la verdad. Sobreviví a ese naufragio, y ahora estoy aquí para verla. ¿No me dejarás decirle que sobreviví?

La sirvienta pensó un momento, analizando bien las cosas supo que podía ser cierto lo que él decía. Después de todo, no había alguien tan parecido al hijo de la Sra. Baker. Con una breve señal les ordenó a todos los demás criados que se retiraran.

-Lamento haber reaccionado así, joven. Pero es una gran noticia que esté con vida.

-Lo sé. Ahora hazme un favor, necesito que le pagues al cochero por haberme traído hasta aquí.

-¿No quiere que le avise primero a su madre?

-Descuida, yo mismo le daré la sorpresa-dijo antes de tomar la mano de Candy para entrar a la casa.

-Pero, joven, su madre no esta sola, ahora tiene una visita-la voz de la mujer se volvió un murmullo a lo lejos que ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar con claridad.

-Terry, ¿Y si tu madre se desmaya?-preguntó Candy siguiéndolo a través del pasillo.

-Podrás despertarla como enfermera, pecosa.

Ambos tuvieron que detenerse y convencer a varias criadas para seguir adentrándose a la mansión, y dar con el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la actriz.

& & &

-Entonces, siempre parte a Europa, Albert.

-Sí, Eleanor. Aunque no será por mucho tiempo. Quiero regresar para el nacimiento del nuevo Andrew, desde luego-el rubio dejaba su taza sobre la mesa.

Después de vivir la amarga realidad con ellos, Albert pensó que sería lo mejor despedirse de la actriz y del duque Grandchester.

Annie y Archie hicieron lo mismo, y así todos concordaron una vez más en la misma habitación.

-Nosotros también dejaremos la ciudad, pero será para volver a Lakewood.

-Queremos que nuestro hijo nazca allá-Annie se tocó el vientre en un gesto maternal.

-Entiendo. Eleanor y yo pensamos partir pronto también a Londres, pero no será hasta que hayamos dejado en orden todo lo pendiente aquí-el duque cubrió la mano de la actriz con la suya propia.

-Habíamos pensado en evadir a la prensa por separado, pero al hacerlo juntos hemos resultado tener mayor influencia.

-Es una buena noticia. Yo también he tenido problemas para cerrar el asunto con los medios. Pero Candy no era una actriz o una persona tan importante como su hijo-explicó el rubio.

-Debo decir que, ha sido muy grato conocerlo, Albert. Gracias a usted, he podido entender un poco más a mi hijo…aunque fuera de una forma poco convencional.

-Entiendo, Sr. Grandchester, y también me ha resultado grato conocerlo a usted.

-Debe saber que, cuenta con nuestro apoyo para cualquier cosa. Así lo hubiese querido, Terry.

-Gracias, y también le ofrezco mi apoyo y el de mi familia. Espero, que usted y la Sra. Eleanor puedan vivir tranquilos ahora.

-Gracias, Albert, yo también así lo espero. Nosotros también les deseamos lo mejor, a ti y a tu familia-dijo la actriz antes de dirigirse a la pareja más joven-. Espero que tu bebé nazca con bien, Annie, y que tú y Archie sean muy felices juntos.

-Nosotros también tenemos que agradecerle, Sra. Eleanor. Ha demostrado ser una gran amiga para nosotros en estos últimos días-aceptó la chica.

-Entonces, partirá hoy mismo, Albert-dijo el duque.

-Sí, hoy en la tarde. En el barco de las siete.

Dos personas que habían alcanzado a escuchar afuera las últimas oraciones de la conversación, entraron sin previo aviso a la habitación.

-No, Albert, no puedes irte, no hasta que sepas la verdad-la voz de Terry resonando en el lugar los dejó atónitos a todos.

-¡Dios mío!

-¡Jesús María y José!

-¡Es Terry, realmente es él!

-Sí, Corwnell, y no vengo solo-se apartó para que Candy también entrara a la habitación.

-¡Archie, Annie, Albert, estoy aquí!-la rubia sonreía más feliz que nunca.

-¡Candy!

-¡Pequeña Candy, estas aquí!-Albert la recibió cuando ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¡Estoy viva, Albert, no morí, estoy con ustedes!-su voz se oía entrecortada por la emoción de las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta.

-¡Terry, mi hijo, estas vivo!-la actriz casi se arrojó a él.

-Si, madre, soy yo. No morí, no morimos en el naufragio-la consoló él.

-Terry…hijo…-la voz del duque los sacó a ambos de su estupor.

-Papá…-lo llamó cuando pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Terry…mi hijo…-no pudo continuar porque Terry lo abrazó cual niño y así él lo aceptó-. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

-Nunca me has perdido, padre. Yo siempre voy a ser tu hijo.

Ambos hombres, orgullosos y obstinados, borraron las huellas de la alegría transformada en lágrimas antes de intercambiar una sonrisa.

-¡Candy, lloré tanto cuando pensé que estabas muerta!-y aún lo hacía abrazada a ella como una niña.

-Annie, siempre vas a ser una llorona sin remedio-Candy trató de calmarla con una broma pero ella misma sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro.

-Cuanta tristeza nos causaste con esa muerte falsa, Candy-Archie también la abrazó y al intercambiar una sonrisa las lágrimas se detuvieron.

-Lo siento tanto, y lamento haber interrumpido su viaje. Sé que no lo terminaron por mí.

-Ya no importa, Candy, porque ahora tenemos una gran responsabilidad-le dijo Annie sonriente.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la rubia extrañada.

-Así es, Candy. Y es un gran placer decirte que dentro de ocho meses, vas a ser tía-Archie abrazó a su esposa sonriente.

-¿De verás? ¡Que gran noticia!-la rubia no pudo evitar abrazarlos a ambos nuevamente.

-Tus padres también tienen una noticia que darte, Terry. Estoy seguro de que te alegraras-dijo Albert mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Me asusta preguntar qué es-confesó Terry despertando la risa en los presentes.

-No te asustes, Terruce, no vamos a decirte que eres adoptado-el duque le siguió el juego y eso prolongó el ambiente divertido.

-Hijo, tu padre y yo hemos decidido, que seremos una familia de nuevo. Él…dice quererme todavía, y…yo también lo quiero a él…-la actriz experta en emociones no supo controlar el sonrojo que se apoderó de su cara.

-Y van a unirse en matrimonio, y quieren que yo me una a su familia, ¿verdad?-a Terry le encantaba ser directo y preciso cuando su madre evadía el tema.

Las miradas bajas de sus padres y las sonrisas de los demás fueron la muda respuesta afirmativa que obtuvo el actor.

-Es una gran noticia, y me alegro mucho por ustedes. Pero lamento decirles que yo no puedo unirme a esa nueva familia que piensan formar.

-¿Por qué no, Terry?-la voz molesta de la pecosa replicó su afirmación.

-Es simple, Candy. ¿Cómo voy a formar una familia con ellos, cuando voy a formar una familia contigo?

-Eso, quiere decir que…-Eleanor fue la primera en hacer audible la sorpresa general.

-Es más, debo aprovechar la oportunidad de que todos están presentes. Me tomó media vida para verlos reunidos a todos, así que este es el mejor momento.

Terry tomó la mano de Candy y se dirigió directamente al padre de la joven a su lado.

-Albert, ahora que mis padres están presentes, y ahora que sé que esta pecosa me ama tanto como la amo yo, quiero pedirte su mano en matrimonio.

-¡Terry!-Candy no se esperaba algo así del castaño.

-Tú eres su padre, así que debo obtener tu aprobación para casarme con ella. ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejarás que se una a mí en matrimonio? ¿O tengo que pasar por mil y un volteretas más para hacerla mi esposa?

-Claro que tienes mi aprobación, Terry. Y no hace falta que vivan más locuras para unirse en matrimonio. Con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que es más que suficiente para demostrar que su amor lo supera todo.

-Es verdad, Albert. Siempre y cuando tengamos la fuerza del mar de nuestro lado-Candy no pudo abrazar a Terry.

-¿La fuerza del mar?-preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-No otra vez con eso, Candy, te dije que me pondría celoso-le restó importancia el actor.

-Verás, Albert. Es que gracias al mar nos conocimos, y gracias a él nos volvimos a encontrar, y sobrevivimos para regresar con ustedes.

-¿En serio?

-Cuéntanos, Candy-la incentivó Annie.

-Sí, cuéntennos como fue que sobrevivieron al naufragio. Todos los dimos por muertos-la secundó Archie.

-Sentémonos. Así podremos charlar mejor-Eleanor los invitó a todos a tomar asiento.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ambos sobrevivimos fue por Terry-confesó Candy sentándose junto a él.

-No es cierto, Candy, también tu ayudaste a que pudiéramos sobrevivir-la contradijo Terry.

-Bueno sí. Pero la mayor parte de todo fue por ti, y la verdad no hubiéramos sobrevivido al hundimiento del barco si tú no me hubieras salvado después de que caí inconciente.

-¿Inconciente?

-Es que cuando la tormenta comenzó, una de las vigas cayó y me golpeó en la cabeza, por eso me desmayé en ese momento.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Annie.

-Sí, pero Terry me ayudó y pudimos salir del barco.

-Pude ver la isla en medio de la tormenta, y pensé que era mejor nadar hasta allá que quedarnos varados en el agua.

-Tuviste que usar tus "dones" como nadador para nadar con Candy inconciente, ¿verdad?-ironizó Archie.

-Si al menos fueras un buen nadador, sabrías que no es difícil nadar llevando a una persona inconciente, Corwnell-Terry mantuvo el mismo tono aunque sus ojos decían algo más.

-Archie, Terry, basta. No comiencen a discutir como antes. Recuerden que ahora serán familia-las palabras de Albert detuvieron la disputa que se dejaba entrever.

-¿Familia? ¿Yo familia de un sujeto como él? No lo digas ni en broma, Albert.

-Archie, él tiene razón. Además Terry será el padrino de nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué?-la preguntó del muchacho causó las risas de los demás.

-Ya la oíste, Archie, así que tendrás que aprender a soportarme-Terry gozaba con su cara de inconformidad.

-Tú también tendrás que soportarlo a él, Terry, porque Archie será el padrino en nuestra boda.

-¿Qué dijiste, Candy?-la sonrisa malévola que enmarcaba su rostro se borró pronto.

-Por favor, no desviemos la conversación, muchachos-Albert intercedió por segunda vez-. Sigue contándonos, Candy, ¿qué pasó después del naufragio?

-Bueno, yo desperté en la isla, y Terry fue quien me ayudó a darme cuenta de la realidad. Entonces comenzamos a caminar y pudimos encontrar una laguna, comida, y una pequeña casita donde nos refugiamos todo el tiempo que estuvimos allá. Pero entonces comenzamos a revisar la casa, y Terry descubrió un telégrafo. Más tarde pudimos repararlo y con eso enviamos el mensaje a la marina.

Todos escuchaban atentos la historia, y entre las bromas de Terry y las molestias de Candy, la tardé transcurrió sin más contratiempos.

Albert por supuesto no llegó a tiempo para abordar su barco, aunque poco le importó haberlo perdido. Esa tarde había recuperado a su hija adoptiva, a su amiga de toda la vida, y a la que consideraba su hermana menor.

Annie y Archie perdieron su tren a Lakewood pero tampoco se entristecieron por eso. La noticia del regreso de Candy valía más que cualquier cosa, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

Eleanor y Richard deseaban hablar con su hijo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaban y solidificar los lazos de su unión familiar ahora que había vuelto. Pero él también les había dado la noticia de su pronto matrimonio, y ambos entendieron su ansiedad por ello. Pudieron comprenderlo al ponerse en su lugar, porque ambos sabían lo difícil que puede ser esperar por el ser amado. Tenían el resto de la vida para hablar con su hijo, y nada que se los impidiera esta vez.

Terry se sentía feliz de estar por fin con su pecosa, y ni qué decir de ella. Candy había esperado toda su vida por ese momento. Sus amigos, su familia, y el hombre al que más amaba en el mundo, todos estaban allí a su lado. Su más preciado sueño se había vuelto realidad, y así el milagro se había hecho para todos.

Nueva York fue testigo esa noche de una de las alegrías más grande en el mundo. Dos almas perdidas habían encontrado su camino y se habían enlazado al final del mismo.

La poderosa fuerza del mar, los había unido para siempre.

**Notas finales:**

¡Hi a todas! Chicas no sé ustedes, pero yo sentí una gran emoción al escribir este cap, sobre todo el regreso de Terry y Candy a Nueva York. Sé que algunas hubieran deseado que los confinara un tiempo más en la isla pero prometo que con el final no las decepciono ;-)

Ivett, siempre me pongo roja como un tomate por tus palabras, en verdad me agrada que disfrutes leyendo lo que escribo, y pues la verdad también me gustó cumplirte tu regalo, jajaja.

Yelitza, el romance fue mi ingrediente favorito, y al ver que tanto te gustó pues entiendo que debo añadirlo más en la preparación del siguiente cap, jajaja. Concuerdo contigo en el sufrimiento de Albert así que en este cap ya l liberé de su yugo, a poco el también merece ser feliz, ¿verdad? Jijiji.

Elissa, no tienes nada que agradecerme, escribir para hacer a Candy y a Terry la pareja perfecta es mi fascinación y compartirlo con todas pues es más bien un acto de bien desinteresado, jijiji. Me alegra saber que estás mejor y (por si no lo dije antes) si crees que en algo puedo ayudarte no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

Annita, que padre que te gustara el cap, y más que pienses como yo con respecto a los suegros, XD. La verdad siempre he pensado que Eleanor y Richard se merecen una oportunidad porque se amaron mucho, y esta vez vi que no haría cambios drásticos si les dejaba ser felices a ellos también así que lo hice. Y en relación con Albert pues a partir de aquí sólo le esperan cosas buenas, jijiji.

Diana, las dos tenemos los mismos gustos y pensamientos porque te juro que yo pensé lo mismo escribiendo ese cap, que Terry así estaría de embobado, jajaja. Y por supuesto que las dos y unas cuantas más nos morimos de la envidia por todo lo que está viviendo la pecosa, ¿verdad? Jajaja. Espero no decepcionarte en el cap final, y ya que me has apoyado tanto en este, quiero decirte que sigas en tu labor como escritora, porque si así te expresas como lectora…tus fics deben ser geniales, jijiji.

Marleen, que bueno es que se acuerden de una, ¿verdad? Jijiji, ya te extrañaba. Es genial que te hayan gustado los últimos caps, y ya que te gustaron segura estoy que con este no te decepciono, pero si es así, no dudes en notificármelo y me enmiendo amiga ;-)

Nashtinka, tú lo has dicho, "pasó lo que tenía que pasar", jajaja, era demasiado lógico, y la lógica NUNCA se equivoca, jajaja. Mm, buena observación lo de la depilación de Candy; y aunque no acostumbro a ser tan específica, por ti podría aclararlo: digamos que a la pecosa le tocaría hacer como Bárbara Blade (la protagonista de la publicidad del famoso desodorante Lady Speed Stick), con una navaja afilada seguro que resolvió el inconveniente femenino, jijiji.

Gizah, ¡es genial que te haya gustado amiga! Las dos estamos muy conectadas porque por un momento yo imaginé lo mismo que tú: el baby de los dos llegando al mundo en una isla desierta y todo el asunto, pero luego pensé en el sufrimiento de Albert y los demás y decidí ser más humanitaria. Aunque prometo esforzarme para complacerte en el final de la historia ;-) Y lo de la imaginación pues…tal vez sea conveniente decir que ya trabajo en una próxima historia para publicarles, jijiji. PDT: ¡Me encantó tu carta amiga! Si supiera como enviar una lo hiciera :-( Pero como no sé, te doy mi respuesta por aquí: Siempre que necesites una amiga, una ayuda, un apoyo incondicional, cuenta conmigo, basta con un mensajito y estaré ahí. ¡Feliz 14 de Febrero también para ti ;-)!

Elhyza, que lindo de tu parte acordarte de mí en estas fechas, y aprovecho para decirte que si necesitas una amiga, cuentes conmigo ;-)

Grax a todas por seguirme como siempre, jijiji. Espero que este cap les haya gustado, y si no es así, me lo dicen y me preparo algo mejor para el final de la próxima semana. Nos leemos en el cap final, y ¡feliz día de la amistad para todas!


	12. Epígolo

**Epígolo**

Tres largos meses habían pasado desde que el actor Terruce Grandchester, y la hija adoptiva de los Andrew habían vuelto a la civilización. La noticia había sido difundida por los medios y las familias de ambos se habían ocupado de acallar rumores e historias distorsionadas.

El hogar de Pony, lejano a toda conmoción, se hallaba de fiesta al saber que la pecosa de los rizos dorados había sobrevivido al hundimiento del barco y pudo regresar con ellos. La mansión de las rosas también se vistió de fiesta, y mucho más al saber que la joven se comprometió con el famoso actor. De modo que, por un buen tiempo los encabezados giraron en dirección a ellos.

-Es muy lindo casarse en un barco. Nunca se me habría ocurrido la idea, Candy-Annie, con cuatro meses de embarazo, ayudaba a Candy a darle los últimos toques a su cabello.

-Fue idea de Terry, y no pude estar más que de acuerdo. Ambos le debemos mucho al mar, Annie.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, ya me contaste esa historia. Pero lo que más me da gusto, es saber que vas a casarte con el hombre al que amas.

-Terry es uno en un millón, y si tuve la suerte de que se fijara en mí no voy a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?-usó aquel gesto suyo, guiñando el ojo como sólo ella sabía.

-Creo que quien tuvo la suerte fue él. Tú también eres una chica única, Candy-aclaró ella después de reírse un rato.

-Bueno, digamos que ambos somos afortunados. De cualquier manera voy a casarme con él-se colocó el velo sobre su cabeza y se levantó del tocador-. Ya terminé. ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Te ves como una princesa. Terry quedará complacido cuando te vea.

-Gracias, Annie. Es un alivio que hoy estén presentes los más allegados de la familia.

Candy no pudo evitar recordar su fiesta de compromiso, y la cantidad de personas que asistieron a ella.

&-FLASH BACK-&

-Candy, ¿estas ahí?-la voz de Terry afuera de la habitación la puso en alerta.

-Sí…-su voz sonaba tan diferente, tan temblorosa.

-Albert me dijo que no has querido bajar. ¿Por qué?

-Es que hay muchas personas abajo. Me ponen nerviosa…

La mansión de las rosas había sido decorada para la fiesta de compromiso, pues se esperaba que asistieran muchos invitados. La crema y nata de la sociedad de Chicago y Nueva York se reunió para festejar con la joven pareja.

-¿Tratas de decirme que te da miedo salir porque el salón esta lleno de personas?-el silencio dio una respuesta afirmativa-. Por favor, Candy, has enfrentado cosas más aterradoras que esta.

-Lo sé, pero eso no cambia la realidad. ¿Sabes que la prensa de Nueva York está allá abajo, y que también están Elisa y Neil? La familia Andrew, tus padres, ¿no se les olvidaría invitar a alguien más?

Terry no pudo evitar reír a gusto al escuchar los lamentos de la rubia. No podía comprender como alguien tan valiente como Candy se dejaba amedrentar por un simple suceso.

-¿No será que no quieres bajar porque no te ves bien, y temes que yo no me case contigo por eso?-le bromeó él.

-Pues erraste completamente, porque Dorothy y las demás me ayudaron a arreglarme, y puedo asegurarte que me veo más que presentable.

-Entonces sal y demuéstrame que soy yo el que está errado-la retó él.

Candy había aprendido mucho de Terry par aquél entonces, pero el castaño sabía que por más años que pasaran juntos, la rubia nunca dejaría de caer en las trampas instigadoras que él le tendía camuflajeadas bajo un reto.

-¡Listo! ¿Lo ves? Si me veo bien. No tengo miedo de salir por mi apariencia-la rubia abrió la puerta y lo miraba con autosuficiencia.

-En efecto, querida. Te ves…fascinante-reconoció él embobado mirando a la joven frente a él.

El vestido de compromiso de Candy había sido escogido por ella misma. La rubia se veía preciosa envuelta en un modelo rosa pálido, que dejaba libres los hombros y los brazos, con falda ancha y encajes de flores. Su cabello era sostenido en lo alto de su cabeza por una cinta brillante y llamativa.

-¿Te gusta? Pensé que bromearías de mi aspecto-confesó ella sorprendida.

-No, te ves hermosa. Únicamente te dije esas cosas para hacerte salir.

-Querías obligarme a salir como Albert, ¿verdad?

-No. Quería obligarte a salir para poder hacer esto.

Donde terminaron las palabras comenzaron los besos, dulces y apasionados. Candy no podía decidir aún cuales eran sus preferidos.

-Terry…todos están abajo…esperándonos…-le recordó ella entre besos.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes…

-No, no, Terry, después tendremos tiempo para esto-se separó ella abruptamente.

Siendo el castaño apasionado y vehemente por naturaleza, Candy descubrió que tenía en sus manos un poder único, que muy pocas personas habrían podido poseer: el poder de torturarlo con una sola negativa.

-Albert espera que el hombre que despose a su hija sea un caballero, y por lo menos esta noche lo vas a ser. Así que ya es tiempo de que bajemos-la rubia se le hacía chistosa ignorándole mientras alisaba su falda.

-De acuerdo, Candy. Por esta vez, seré un caballero-dijo a la vez que se acercaba hasta su oído susurrante-. Pero no creas que voy a ser moralista y conservador la próxima vez que estemos a solas.

La rubia hubiera dicho algo para refutar su último comentario, pero el Sr. Andrew apareció para escoltarla hasta la fiesta junto a su prometido.

Gracias a las "buenas costumbres" de la tía Elroy, la oportunidad de "estar a solas" no se había presentado nuevamente. La niña traviesa interna de Candy se alegró mucho por ganarle una pelea a su futuro marido.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

A pesar de que deseaba convertirse pronto en la esposa de Terruce Grandchester, Candy sentía ansiedad y hasta un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que recordaba sus palabras. Sabía que no habría moral ni modal que pudiera usar como justificación para prolongar la tortura cuando ambos estuvieran a solas después de esa noche.

Un ruido en la puerta la despertó de sus cavilaciones. Albert, ataviado en un elegante esmoquin, le sonreía desde el umbral.

-¿Lista para casarte con el arrogante más famoso?

-En esta vida y en la otra, sí-sonrió ella entendiendo la broma.

-Te ves muy linda, Candy. Creo que nunca usaras un vestido que te haga ver mal.

-¿Lo dices por los harapos?

-Lo digo porque, más allá del vestido, tu belleza interna, esa que demuestras con una sonrisa, nunca se va a desvanecer.

-¡Oh, Albert!-se arrojó a sus brazos cual niña- Tengo tanto que agradecerte. Tal vez no sea el momento más adecuado, pero quiero que sepas que de no ser por ti nada de esto habría pasado.

-No digas eso, pequeña Candy. Todo lo que tienes lo has logrado por ti misma. Con tu sonrisa, tu candor, has conquistado el corazón de todos los que estamos a tu lado.

-Y ustedes siempre estarán en mi corazón, Albert.

Ambos rubios, se fundieron en un abrazo que cargaba toda una gama de sentimientos. Recuerdos de su infancia, su adolescencia, muchas anécdotas que habían compartido ambos.

-¡Candy, no llores, vas a dañar tu maquillaje!-le recordó su amiga.

-Es verdad, Annie. Es el día de mi boda, y todo debe ser felicidad-concordó ella retirando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Así es, Candy. No debes olvidar que, te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-sonrió pícaramente mientras le recordaba las palabras que marcaron su vida.

-Tú también te ves más apuesto si no estás tratando de hacerme una broma. ¿Por qué mejor no me llevas al altar como un padre normal, eh?

-Supongo que por hoy está bien que seamos un padre y una hija normal, ¿verdad?-comentó antes de ofrecerle su brazo de escolta.

La ceremonia comenzó cuando la novia hizo acto de aparición. Todos concordaron en que Candy nunca se había visto más hermosa. El sacerdote inició con las típicas palabras mientras ambos novios se miraban con afecto. Despertaron de su estupor cuando las palabras tan esperadas fueron pronunciadas.

-Puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote.

-Al fin alguien dice algo sensato-pronunció el castaño por lo bajo, siendo escuchado únicamente por su novia.

-¡Terry!-no pudo seguir con su reclamo porque nuevamente se le acabaron las palabras.

Todos aplaudieron la unión de los dos enamorados. La tarde transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, y en cambio todos parecían disfrutar la celebración de la boda.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la tía Elroy tenía algo que agradecerle a Candy. Albert no tenía razones para marcharse a Europa, estando ella con vida. Archie también estaba feliz por ello. El Sr. Andrew volvería a tomar su lugar.

-Debo reconocer que, me has sorprendido totalmente-dijo Karen sentada frente a Terry.

Ambos actores veían bailar a Candy y al Sr. William. Era la primera conversación que habían tenido fuera del teatro desde que Terry regresara a Nueva York.

-Una noche me dices que vas a casarte con Susana Marlowe, y luego en otra tarde te apareces diciendo a todos que vas a casarte con la hija adoptiva de los Andrew. Eres una caja de sorpresas, Terry.

-Una caja de sorpresas es ella-no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia-. No te imaginas lo que me costó convencerla para que me aceptara de nuevo. Es tan obstinada cuando se lo propone.

-Pero tú sabes como hacerla cambiar de parecer, ¿no?-comentó ella con ánimos de molestarlo.

-No empieces, Karen.

-Espero que no me hayas extrañado demasiado-Candy volvió a la mesa acompañada de Albert.

-Fueron siglos sin tenerte cerca-el actor se levantó para besar a la rubia y obligarla a sentarse a su lado.

-Te encanta acaparar su atención, Terry.

-Lo siento mucho, Albert, si te robé a tu pareja de baile. Pero tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no bailas con Karen?

-Terry, no creo que…

-Insisto, Karen-la interrumpió él-. El que bailen juntos es la mejor excusa para quedarme a solas con Candy.

-¡Terry!-las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon notablemente.

-De acuerdo, Terry. Si tanto insistes en que bailemos, sigamos tu sugerencia-aceptó el rubio después de reírse de la discusión de los novios-. ¿Me concederías este baile, Karen?

-Más porque eres el hombre más educado de esta mesa, que por la "sugerencia" de Terry, sí-accedió ella graciosamente manteniendo el ambiente ligero.

Ambos dejaron solos a la pareja, pero el rubor de las mejillas de Candy no desaparecía, el mismo que trataba de disimular pretendiendo enojo.

-Deberías comportarte como un caballero. No olvides que estamos con nuestros amigos y familia.

-Pero ahora estamos solos, Candy. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre estar solos?-tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

-…Sí…pero ahora no estamos solos.

-Eso se puede remediar. Ven-se levantó de la mesa y la invitó a seguirlo.

-Terry, no podemos irnos así. Todos deben estar viéndonos.

-¿Quién dijo que nos vamos a ir? Yo tenía intenciones de bailar contigo, Candy.

La rubia respiró aliviada y sonrió de felicidad. Sentirse entre los brazos de Terry le produjo una sensación de paz. La tarde pasó tranquila y lenta para los recién casados.

& & &

El camarote había sido decorado para la ocasión. Suaves tonos pasteles le daban al ambiente un aire romántico y excitante.

-Te dije que iba a gustarte-el castaño se acercó hacia ella y besó su mejilla.

-Planeaste todo para esta noche, ¿verdad?-afirmó ella sin salir de su asombro.

-Tenía que crear algo digno de una diosa como tú-aseguró él tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Terry… ¿qué te parece si nos preparamos para dormir?-sugirió nerviosa.

-¿Dormir?-repitió a modo de broma.

-Sí. No pretenderás que descansemos vestidos así.

-Tienes razón, Candy. Déjame ayudarte con tu vestido-se apartó un poco y comenzó por quitarle el velo.

-Pero…yo puedo hacerlo sola…-sugirió al ver como los lazos de su vestido comenzaban a desatarse por sus manos.

-No es correcto que la esposa de Terry Grandchester se atienda sola-explicó él con una sonrisa pícara.

Candy no pudo objetar una explicación convincente, por lo que decidió guardar silencio mientras Terry deshacía los últimos lazos de su vestido. Cuando sólo su corsé y el resto de su ropa interior la cubría su pecho se agitó rápidamente. Sabía lo que vendría.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas tú a mí, pecosa?-sugirió al ver que bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

-Sí…

Con manos algo temblorosas desabrochó su chaleco, y desabotonó su camisa. Terry la miraba sin perderse un detalle. El blanco y desnudo cuello expuesto le pareció deliciosamente irresistible. Sintió el cuerpo de la rubia estremecerse cuando comenzó a besarlo.

Candy continuó con su pantalón, pero un gemido de su parte le indicó a Terry que ella estaba demasiado aturdida para seguir, y fue él mismo quien los liberó a ambos del resto de sus ropas.

La rubia despertó del letargo de sus besos cuando sintió la suavidad de la cama debajo de ella. Terry la recostó en el lecho y se detuvo para mirar su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, Candy? No es la primera vez que tú me miras, ni la primera vez que yo te veo así-le indicó con una sonrisa.

-Es…imposible no sonrojarme si insistes en verme así…-desvió la mirada tratando de calmar su agitado respirar.

-De acuerdo, no te miraré si no quieres. Pero…-dijo acercándose a su vientre- ¿qué tal si te beso?

Candy no pudo responder porque Terry comenzó a besarla, ascendiendo por su vientre, pasando entre sus senos, hasta llegar a su cuello y cruzarse con sus labios otra vez. Estaba ansiosa por besarlo, por demostrarle que ella también deseaba complacerlo. Pensó que lo mejor era hacérselo saber.

-Antes de volver a verte…hice una promesa…-dijo ella sin dejar de corresponder a sus besos.

-¿Que te olvidarías de mí?-dijo guiándose por su terquedad.

-No…prometí que…si te volviera a ver…te confesaría que te amaba…

-¿En serio?-detuvo su vehemencia por su recién despertada curiosidad.

-Sí…y no sólo eso. Juré ante Dios que si me dejaba verte otra vez, me entregaría por completo…

-¿Eso le prometiste?-preguntó asombrado.

-Te amaba demasiado. Siempre quise ser tuya, Terry, en todas las formas en las que una mujer puede pertenecerle a un hombre-le confesó ella.

-¿Por qué no cumpliste tú promesa apenas me viste, Candy?

-No sabía si tú aún me amabas. No quería entregarme a ti sólo porque pensaras que era bonita.

-Pues te confieso algo-levantó su mentón para verle a los ojos-. Yo no pienso que eres bonita, sé que eres hermosa. Y no sólo te amo porque lo eres, Candy. Mi amor por ti va más allá de lo físico. Yo te amo por lo que eres en verdad: la única mujer que supo conquistar mi corazón.

-¡Terry!-se abrazó a él conmovida- Jamás dejaré de amarte, Terry, mi Terry.

-¿Qué te parece si cumples tu promesa, Candy? Después de todo, no podemos tomarnos a Dios a la ligera.

-Lo dices sólo cuando te conviene, ¿verdad?-lo miró con la misma picardía que él llevaba en sus ojos.

-Tú sabes que te amo, Candy. Y la verdad es que, yo también quiero tenerte en todos los sentidos en los que un hombre puede tener a una mujer-se recostó sobre ella sin dar explicaciones.

-Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, Terry-concordó con él mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, sé mía, Candy. Entrégate a mí, demuéstrame que eres sólo mía, y yo te demostraré que únicamente le he pertenecido a una mujer-le pidió con voz ronca.

-¿A cuál?-preguntó ella traviesa.

-A ricitos de oro. La niña disfrazada que es una sirena en verdad, y que se divierte jugando con mis debilidades.

-Nunca haría eso, Terry.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces, por qué lo estás haciendo ahora, eh? Mirándome así, y entregándote sin reservas es provocarme y jugar con lo que siento.

-No es un juego, Terry. Nunca me alejaría de ti otra vez. No podría-le aseguró envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

-Yo tampoco podría, Candy. Te adoro demasiado-le dijo antes de abandonar los últimos vestigios de control que guardaba para mantenerse calmado frente a ella.

-Y yo a ti, Terry-alcanzó a decirle antes de dejarse invadir por él.

Los besos se siguieron uno tras otro, las caricias igual y así ambos volvieron a llegar al cielo. Un cielo que visitarían con frecuencia de ahí en adelante.

Candy y Terry recibieron un nuevo amanecer, uno en brazos del otro, ambos sonrientes y felices de iniciar una nueva vida juntos, sabiendo que siempre tendrían la fuerza del mar a su lado.

**FIN**

Amigas, es muy triste decir adiós, traté de retrasarlo hundiéndome en los estudios y pido disculpas por hacerlas esperar, pero como todo en la vida tiene un final, sólo me queda este pequeño momento :-(

Siendo sincera el cap final fue un tanto difícil de escribir, y al final decidí cerrarlo un tanto más tierno. Para Albert lindo decidí darle la oportunidad de acercarse a Karen y descubrir si ella es su media naranja, ahora falta que ellos 2 lo aprovechen, jijiji.

Elissa, como siempre tus palabras me animan a seguirle a la escritura, espero que este cap te resulte tan lindo como el anterior.

Yelitza, yo también casi lloro con el reencuentro, y más con este cap que es el final, solo resta ahora que este cap te convenza como cap final.

Ivett, como has estado buscándome aqui me reporto ;-) Me dio gusto escuchar so de que soy tu escritora favorita :$ y pues como tal te prometo echarle ganas a la escritura para volver pronto y seguir entreteniendote con mis alocadas ocurrencias, jajaja. Fue genial haberte sorprendido con el cap anterior, y seguro que con este te sorprenderás mas, ya solo falta que la sorpresa sea para bien y no para mal, y eso por supuesto lo decides tu y el resto de las lectoras ;-)

Annita, como tu bien lo dices Albert lindo merecía salir de su sufrimiento, y por si las moscas no fue suficiente saber a la pecosa con vida, ya mero le permití a Karen que entre a su vida para ver si juntos pueden encontrar la felicidad. Pensamos igual amiga, yo también disfruté esas palabras de la pecosa, y en verdad en este fic, como tu misma dices, el titulo quedo perfecto y esas palabras lo certificaron, jajaja. Ojala te guste este final, y si no es así, igual me lo dices ;-)

Marlene, me hiciste darme cuenta de algo importante, ¡este cap en verdad cuadró con la temporada del mes del amor! Jajaja. Y ya que el amor sigue en el aire, puedes tomar este cap final como regalo del 14 de febrero si lo gustas, jijiji, igual va con todo mi cariño para todas ustedes ;-)

Quiero darles las gracias a todas mis lectoras, tanto las que me escriben como las que sólo me siguen, por haberme acompañado una vez más en esta historia tan bonita que creé para todas las Candyfans y Terryfans; gracias por sus lindas palabras y sus deseos cargados de afecto que tanto me hicieron llegar durante el desarrollo del fic.

No me queda más que despedirme, deseándoles lo mejor y reiterándoles que con mi apoyo y mi amistad pueden contar siempre. Ya no más les digo hasta pronto y no adiós, pues como creo dije antes, me despido temporalmente, pues ya comencé a trabajar en una nueva historia que espero pronto poder traerles.

Nos leemos pronto lectoras mías, cuídense mucho :D

_Con cariño, Karlina._


End file.
